Shi is the name
by IcePrincess01
Summary: Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad? SI
1. Prologue: Death is Beautiful

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

-0-

Death.

What is death exactly?

Is it a noun?

The end of life.

The permanent cessation of vital bodily functions, as manifested in humans by the loss of heartbeat, the absence of spontaneous breathing, and brain death.

Or is it simply a heart that stops circulating blood throughout the body. A mind frozen in time, or a soul that simply leaves its vessel and floats up into the sky, never again to move or think.

People see death as a scary, or frightening, thing. When you fear death, you start to fear living. Because when you live, you know deep in your mind that you will eventually die.

When you learn to accept death, you no longer fear it. And no longer fearing death opens your eyes to everything around you. Because death is beautiful.

That is what I learned in the final moments of my life.

When the man and his three friends began shooting up and down the street, I started fearing for my life. But even as I ran to protect the little girl, whom I cared for and loved, from the onslaught of bullets, I realized to stop fearing death. Everyone and everything were destined to die at some point or another. It was a part of life.

And when those bullets hit me, instead of my beloved 6 year-old sister Emma, I saw everything clear for once. The sirens that blared as police arrived on the scene. The squealing of tires as those men sped off. The screams of my mother and Emma. The ambulances sounding. I saw everyone surrounding me as my body bled out its only life source.

I had been shot, a total of 8 times; four in my back, two in my left thigh, one grazed right past my ear , rendering me the ability to stand straight as my equilibrium was thrown off, and the last hit me in the back of my head, lodging itself into my skull. I fell forward, the side of my head hitting the concrete with a crack and I saw stars as the world around me darkened momentarily.

…_Bump...Bump...Bump…Bump…Bump_

I knew, myself, that I was fading fast, but instead of freaking out, I stood calm. I saw my life flash before my eyes. The day I first started kindergarten, my first friend, the time I met my best friend, the first day of middle school, the first day of high school. And the day my sister came home from the hospital. I even saw a more recent event; meeting the love of my life. Those had been my most precious thoughts, each an important milestone.

I blinked and closed my eyes, very slowly, the light around me becoming much too bright for me. My body started becoming numb as I lost the feeling in my legs. I tried wiggling my fingers but they were being held in a tight grip by my baby sister. I felt her tears land on my face as she sobbed. She begged me to stay and I wanted to respond, but my lips wouldn't move and I couldn't comprehend any words to say even if I could speak. I mean, what could I possibly tell her? She knows how much I love her, how much she means to me. She means the universe and beyond to me. I was the one who took care of her when my mother was sick.

My mother.

She was crying and I could hear her whispering next to me. She was saying she didn't want to lose me. Her beloved baby girl. Emma was next to her, crying and sniffling pitifully. She too was saying that I shouldn't have to go, that I needed to wake up and come home. Her perfume filled my nostrils. The same scent I had always loved growing up in our two-bedroom apartment, before my father left us when Emma was just a baby.

…_Bump…Bump…Bump…Bump…_

But even now that comforting and sweet perfumed scent faded away. I wiggled my nose side to side, hoping to catch a whiff of the quickly fleeting fragrance. It was too late; my sense of smell had gone away.

Now my arms and torso had become dead. The muscles in them no longer were having the desire to work. No longer could I feel the pressure of my sister's squeezing on my hand, the cool hands of my mother as she ran her hands down my face. No longer could I feel. No longer could I touch. No longer could I move. I had gone still. Completely. As if I was being frozen, not by ice, but by the slowing of my heart. Each second passing by my heart beat slower and slower and slower.

…_Bump…Bump…Bump…_

I opened my eyes, just a touch, but I couldn't see. At first I thought my eyelashes were still closed but as I forced my eyes open further, to the point my eyelashes no longer touched, I couldn't see. My world had gone black. My sight had faded.

Now I felt the familiar numbing move upward, to my head. I knew now that I had maybe seconds left before my brain shut off. No longer could I see, smell, touch or feel. My hearing was the only thing left.

'Please big sister, please come back. You promised me you would always be there for me. Who's going to sing to me when it's storming? Who's going to take care of me when Momma's sick? Please, you have to return. Please.' My sister pleaded to me over and over again, her voice cracking as she cried. I could imagine what she looked like. I made a mental image. Her curly, brown hairs sticking to her tear streaked face. She'd have booger's filling her nose, with each sniff. Her big, beautiful green eyes would be glistening with even more unshed tears. The whites around her pupils and iris' would be a bright red and the places around them would be puffy and pink as they swelled from her tears. She would be a complete mess, but she wouldn't care. I know my sister to well to know that she wouldn't care how bad she looked.

…_Bump…Bump…_

Sweetie, your sister won't be returning… I heard the medical officer tell little Emma. His voice monotonous and dull of emotion. I guess he's seen so many people die in front of him that he forgot how to be sad.

As my sister started crying ten times harder, I heard my mother join in with all the crying. She began murmuring something but I noticed their voices started fading away. Disappearing in an echo. My mind began blanking as the numbing sensation finally reached the deepest parts of my brain. Their voices faded away completely and then everything was silent. My heartbeat fell farther down.

Until all that was left was one last beat.

…_Bump…_

…_Bu-…_

Before that to stopped all together and I succumbed to the welcoming beauty of a silent and dark thing, only known as Death.

-0-

I remember my mind coming back to consciousness. This was odd, because I clearly remember being shot 8 times in 4 different places and dying with my mother and sister by my side. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could move my mouth and open it. When I opened my mouth, however, a fluid of some sort filled up my mouth and I kicked my feet out. I was trapped in a liquid, and I had something connected to my belly button.

I didn't like it. I kicked again and again until I felt myself slip downward. I was in pain, due to the fact I felt like I was being squeezed out through a tube. I squirmed as I was pushed downward repeatedly.

Then there was a rush of ice cold air and I screamed. Not a normal scream, but the scream of a newborn baby. How peculiar. Last time I checked I was 15 years old.

Unless…

No, that is impossible. I couldn't be a baby. I tried to laugh it off, but it only came out as another cry. Which resulted in more confusion and arguing inside of my head. All the while I was trying to figure out what exactly was going on, I felt myself being picked up, washed down and wiped off. I was clothed and then wrapped in a warm fabric of a sort.

A blanket.

I was then handed over to another pair of arms, this time the person was a woman. I could tell only because she had boobs. I oddly felt very safe in those arms. And I felt myself yawn.

"_Sweetheart meet your new baby sister." _The woman spoke up; her voice was broken and sounded tired. She spoke in a language I didn't understand.

A little boy's voice replied, again in the same language, _"She looks kinda funny." _

"_Well, she's a baby." _The woman replied once more. I lay there, confused, before I was handed over to a pair of small, shaky arms, _"Be careful." _The same lady said.

"_I won't drop her. I'm 6 years old." _The boy spoke up, his voice sounding determined. I realized he was the one holding me.

I opened my eyes and began to faintly see colors and shapes. Slowly, but surely, I saw the face a young boy. He has short, silver hair and reddish purple eyes. We looked into each other's eyes and he stuck a finger next to my curled hand. I opened my hand lightly and he stuck his finger there, I closed my hand and squeezed on it tightly.

"_Hidan, why don't you name her?" _I heard the lady speak up again.

"_Shi, let's call her Shi." _The kid's mouth moved as he spoke once more. Then the boy handed me back to the woman and for the first time I saw myself in the mirror next to her bed.

I screamed, well cried, at what I saw. The woman who was holding me rocked me and I got a look at her face. Gray hair and purple eyes. Much like the little boy's. But what really threw me off was myself.

I was a baby.

A baby with a swirl of silver/white hair and a pair of bright crimson red eyes. The same as the woman and young boy.

My mother.

And my older brother.

-0-

**Yeah... I got bored in the car and had NO internet so I couldn't update so I started writing this ^^**

**It's ANOTHER SI... a Hidan one this time.  
**

**Yes, I thought it'd be different if Hidan had a little sister to raise. **

**Her name is 'Shi' meaning Death. Kind of ironic Cx**

**Lol. I really need to get a life .-. I write to much but never update -.-**

**I'm a HORRIBLE procrastinator. Lol. Just me ^-^**

**But I hope you enjoy this one. I might update this one slower than the others though.**

**Byeee**

**~IcePrincess**


	2. Chapter 1: Hidan and Mother

**Chapter uno ^-^**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

-0-

**Chapter 1: Hidan and Mother**

When I had finally calmed down and stopped crying from my initial shock of me being reborn as a baby. I looked around at my surroundings. My brother was standing by the bed, his silver hair was sticking up in random places, as if he had woken up not to long ago. His eyes, I noticed, weren't that red, but more purple than when I had first seen him. I blinked my eyes at him and he leaned forward, his face close to mine.

"_She's just staring. She's weird._" He said in the same unknown language as before. I frowned because he pursed his lips when he said it and I believed it wasn't something nice.

_"Hidan, don't be mean to your sister."_ Our mother spoke up her voice firm and reprimanding. I mentally giggled and I gave a smile, my toothless gums showing and my big brother scrunched his nose up and moved away.

_"When she gets older, then I'll like her. Until now, I don't. She's weird." _He humphed, crossing his near pudgy arms across his chest, his bottom lip jutting out as he pouted and his eyes narrowing just a slight touch.

Pfft. Little loser. I screamed from inside my head, I WAS mentally older than my brother, my real age being 13 but in reality, I was a newborn. I glared at him, my big, crimson red eyes narrowed. He glared back, his purple eyes narrowed as well. We glared at each other and our mother sighed.

A baby and a brother having a glaring contest. Oh the joy.

-0-

When I was taken home, a week later, I looked all around. Mother and big brother lived in a small apartment. There were only two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The dining Room and living room were connected into each other.

Two bedrooms.

Meaning. We had to share a room, my brother and I.

My mother brought me to a room and I looked around, well as far as I could without staring at her arms. The room was divided into two different colors.

The left side was a grayish red color and had a black and red bed on the far wall. There was a drawer and a couple of books and random items scattered about. I saw my older brother go and sit on his bed and pick up a scroll of some sort. He began to read it, his tongue sticking out as he read. I giggled, but it came out as a gurgle.

My mother smiled down at me, her pink eyes glowing with concealed joy and wonder. She cooed and kissed my forehead before laying me down in a wooden crib. I looked to my side and saw the walls on my half were a bright red. And the crib was wooden, with red blankets and sheets.

Me and my brother once again stared at each other from across the room as my mother stuck a rubber teat to my lips. Immediately my hunger took over and I latched onto it instantly. I tasted a sweet and warm liquid run down my throat. I closed my eyes partially and gave an appreciate noise in my throat. I sucked onto the bottle of milk quickly, before I finished it. Mother pulled it away and I heard a pop as I closed my mouth. She smiled again, down at me, and ran a hand over my little bit of hair before kissing my sibling on the cheek, in which he wiped it away, before leaving us to go make dinner, I assumed. As the sun had already begun setting from through the open window.

I saw my brother get up off his bed and walk over. He stood on his tip toes to see over the top of the crib and when he succeeded he reached a hand down and poke my forehead. Hard.

Ow.

Brat. That actually really hurt and I felt my bottom lip quiver before tears formed in my eyes and I started crying. He smiled down at me cruelly, before going back over to his bed and resuming to read from his scroll.

Mom came back and picked me up, she slowly began to bounce me and hum softly. Her humming was sweet and it lulled me and I stopped my crying. When I did I looked over her shoulder and glared at my brother. He raised the corners of his lips before sticking his tongue out at me.

Oh how I wished I could talk. I would tell him off so bad.

But for now, it would have to wait.

_"Make sure you're sister falls asleep alright Hidan?" _Mother told brother. He grumbled something in return before rolling his scroll up and picking up another. I watched him through half-lidded eyes and yawned lightly. I wasn't tired, but I wasn't full of energy. So I decided I would just lay here, staring at my brother as he read and see how long it took before he actually realized I was staring at him.

It didn't take him long honestly, he must have felt my prescience because after awhile he peeked up from his scroll and glared at me.

_"What do you want. You stupid baby." _Still I didn't understand but it sounded mean, because his voice was louder than before. One day I would understand him and be able to yell back. but for now, it was silence. I somehow managed to stick my tongue out at him before rolling myself over to the other side. I heard him gasp and inwardly smiled in victory

Score one for the baby. Ha.

* * *

When mother came back she had a bag with her. When she walked over to my crib she picked me up and moved me to a flatter surface. This surface was warm, but it also had no bars like the crib and if I rolled to far I would fall off.

_"Time for a change little one." _She said softly before I felt her undo the top button of my onesie. I gave a cry and kicked my feet out refusing to sit still as she slowly unbuttoned my outfit. I HATED being seen naked, it was a weird phobia I had since I was young, in my previous life. She shushed me before she succeeded in slipping my onesie off of me. I started crying before she stuck a pacifier in my mouth, which I sucked on greedily and I slowly stopped crying.

She took my diaper off and I spit my pacifier out and cried louder, my crimson eyes shut tightly, my round, pudgy face red. She started humming softly before she wiped me down with the wet nap and carefully placed a new diaper under my bottom before wrapping it up around my private area and finishing. Se smiled down at me before putting me in a different onesie. This one was dark red with an oddly shaped figure on it.

The figure was simple enough. It was a stark white and the pattern was three diagonal lines going across my tummy area. I kicked my feet lightly as I was set back into the crib. Mom fed me a bottle as she smiled down at me. I couldn't help but give a toothless smile. Her eyes seemed to gentle. So warm. Kind of like... My old mother. She always would look at me and Emma with the softest eyes ever, it would always make me melt.

As I drank the bottle, all I saw was my old mothers face. Her wonderful green eyes, her stark black hair. All her features, I remembered. Somewhat vaguely. I didn't see the white hair or pink eyes of my new mother. And I didn't mind. As I drank the bottle I thought I was back home again. With my mother nursing me.

But that all ended when my older brother came and popped his head over the crib again. I narrowed my eyes lightly and he stuck his tongue out at me. His silver hair still looking like it had been spiked up and his purple eyes were slightly darker than before. I felt my own red eyes darken significantly and mother looked between us before pulling his ear and hitting my stomach. She put her hands on her hips and chewed him out before turning to me and giving a shake of her head before turning and walking out of the room.

Great, I had just managed t piss my mother off and I was only a week old. I looked at my brother who looked back and our glaring contest continued. Before I grew tired and yawned. He laughed and I looked at him. He shut up immediately before I closed my eyes and fell asleep, my pacifier still locked between my lips.

* * *

The next three months flew by like quicksand sinking. I was officially 3 months and one week old. I was able to pull myself into a complete sitting position and I had learned to crawl whenever mom let me out of the crib.

She didn't seem to do that very often, because she was usually drinking in the front room. I only knew that because I could smell the fumes whenever my brother, who I learned was named Hidan, opened the door to go and get me my bottle. Because sometimes mom forgot to feed me.

I mean, she was a good mother but she started drinking more. I didn't understand why but I remember when I was only 2 months old a man who was dressed in a strange outfit. He handed her a letter and she gave me to Hidan, who stood there stupefied as mother collapsed on the ground and began to sob. The ninja gave her shoulder a couple of rubs and spoke to her.

_"I'm sorry for the loss of your husband. You have my regards. Please take care of yourself." _I didn't understand at the time, but my father had been killed in an unexpected ambush.

That was also around the time mine and Hidan's relationship grew. We no longer openly hated each other but instead we chose to have a mutual agreement to not fight around mom anymore. She wasn't stable.

Hidan would feed me, he would change my clothes. And I'll admit to this,rather embarrass, change my diapers. He learned how to do all this by observing mom every time she got up from the living room to check if her children were still alive. I wouldn't have been if Hidan hadn't stepped up and played the big brother he was supposed to be. He cared for me, whenever mother couldn't or she was to drunk to even care.

Hidan was very bright for his young age. He knew how to make me my bottle and how to change a diaper, and how to bathe me. He also began to teach me how to speak. My vocal chords weren't that developed so I couldn't form words but he would sometimes just sit on his bed, me sitting in his lap, facing him and he'd speak. Slowly and softly.

They were always small sentences. I noticed he said Imouto a lot. I wondered what it meant. He always spoke it. Sometimes he sang to me. At least I hoped it was a song. It sounded like a song, the way he voiced it at least.

It went something like this,

_Warusa baka ni no uddopekka_  
_Kyou mon anake_  
_Moriboro darake okotta uddo godo_  
_Kuchibashi wo doku ni kaeta_  
_Komatta uddopekka_  
_Su ana ga doku ni, gohan mo doku ni_  
_Tomodachi ni furereba shinubakari_  
_Kanashinda uddopekka_  
_Doku no namida ga kira kira hikaru_

Always the same song. It was my favorite.

Hidan was also a great protector. One day, when I was barely four months old and I had been playing in the living room with a doll Hidan had stolen for me. Momma came home with a man I had never seen before. He looked at us before walking over to me and he picked my doll up from my hands. He looked it over and said something which made Hidan mad, he said something along the lines of 'Give Imouto her doll back.' But the man just snorted and ruffled Hidan's hair. Hidan HATED when his hair was messed up, so he stomped on the mans foot. Hard.

The man got mad and slapped Hidan across the face and i saw Hidan get tears in his eyes. But he didn't cry, no my brother wasn't one to cry so he sucked it up barely and faced him. Recently I had learned to walk, only with Hidan pushing me for weeks upon weeks. I stood behind him, half hidden behind his pant leg and I looked fearfully up at the man, my crimson eyes wide in fear. He placed a comforting hand on my now neck length white hair and looked at the man.

"Give Imouto her doll back." He growled out. I clenched onto his pants tighter as the man took a step forward. His breath reeked of alcohol and mothers was no better. It was roughly 11 at night. Momma was drunk and she brought this man who was drunk home. I looked over at her and she was just sitting on the couch, her eyes glazed over and she was silent as he taunted us. She didn't even budge when he threw the doll up and recaught it.

He sneered at Hidan and grabbed the doll by the head and body. Then he slowly pulled and I started screaming as I realized what he was doing.

He was tearing the doll in half!

I took a few wobbly steps forward until I was at the mans feet. I grasped at his clothes and reached up. I knew my attempt was futile but I wanted my doll back. E man laughed and picked me up by the back of my shirt. I squirmed and kicked but he held on tightly. I screamed again tears forming in my crimson eyes.

"Hidan!" I screamed out my first word. Hidan looked at me frozen as I said his name. No I didn't say momma. I said Hidan. He was the one who took care of me and taught me everything I knew so far.

Then he seemed to snap into action and before I new it he had slugged the man square in the private area. The man cringed and he dropped me. Hidan caught me in his arms and held onto me tightly as he grabbed the doll and raced up the stairs to our room, slamming the door and locking it. Then he somehow pushed my drawer, his drawer and the crib in front of it and we sat on his bed. He held me in his arms as I cried.

"Ssh. Imouto ssh. It's alright, big brothers here." He whispered to me. My brain had started working faster the older i got and I was quickly learning Japanese and I was able to understand what he was saying. It was odd, because I only understood Hidan. And not anybody else. I quieted down as the pounding on the door started and went in for an hour before it fell silent and a thump was heard outside the door.

Hidan didn't dare open the door, or move any of the objects in front until the next morning. He turned the light off and laid in bed, only after changing me into my night clothes.

He held me in his loose grasp as we laid together on the bed. I was still small so I didn't take up much space. He hummed the same lullaby over and over again until he fell asleep.

I watched his face relax as he slept. He looked so different then he had a few hours ago. He looked... Innocent. His face didn't hold the same hatred it previously had. It looked... Content.

I gave a smile and curled up into his chest. I felt him bring the blanket closer as he gave me a sleepy kiss on my head. Then he fell back asleep.

"Goodnight Imouto." I heard him mumble very drowsily. I gave a noise in acknowledgement before yawning.

I snuggled my head closer to his neck before closing my eyes and falling asleep to the crickets outside and the soft sound of my brothers gentle breathing.

* * *

**End of chapter one ^-^**

**I sped the first few months of her life up because it would've been boring either way. **

**I can actually see Hidan as a good older brother, after... He stopped hating her. I also made him more mature than a normal kid would be at 6 years of age because I decided to mark their mother an alcoholic. I don't really know ANYTHING about his family, but Yugakure was a hidden village before as Hidan was growing up so it'll stay a Hidden village up until the point I decided to change it. Their father died in an ambush and that made their mother emotionally unstable.**

**So yeah, her first couple years of life will basically be made up. They won't be canon as I don't know anything of Hidan's young life. So I'm making it up myself.**

**So don't eat me xD**

**Lol. Any who, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Also, please please Review, Favorite, Follow. Thank you. :3**

**-IcePrincess**


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning of Training

**Chapter dos ^-^**

**I'm speeding up her first two to three years of life, because I find writing about a young baby/toddler incredibly dull. Sorry.**

**Also, she is very intelligent despite being very young. Hidan is also teaching her at a young age, which is making her memory expand and her intelligence go up.**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 2: Beginning of Training(A.K.A Walking)  
**

**-0-  
**

The next morning after that incident, I woke up at the crack of dawn. Now for a baby like me, that was completely normal, as I couldn't sleep due to nightmares plaguing my mind and the constant fear of being killed by the man, who had by now left the house, during the middle of the night didn't help my situation.

"Hi-dan." I whispered, getting accustomed to my new-found ability to talk, and using my head to rub against his neck, where it had been the entire night. I whispered his name again, before taking a breath as he groaned and opened purple eyes.

"What is it Imouto?" He hissed, his voice still laced with sleep and his eyes crusty with dried tears. I gave him a baby kiss and he sat up, holding me in his arms like he had last night.

"...Morning." I said softly, rubbing an eye my pudgy fist curled in a ball. I gave him a toothy smile. My teeth had grown in, the past month or so. I had about 3 of them. One on top and to on the bottom. Hidan would let me chew on his hand because he told me once that he didn't feel pain. It was odd but I guess it was true, because I would sometimes bite so hard on his arm that it would leave deep indents. To which he never complained about. I appreciated him for this, because sometimes my mouth would start to hurt so bad that I would refrain from screaming, since I didn't want to alert mother of anything.

Her mind and spirit have been changing lately. She wasn't talking that much to us, she wasn't eating a lot, she wasn't feeding us and she didn't spend time with us at all anymore. She used to read to me when I'd ask, but even that stopped. And so Hidan decided to take over the role of Mama and he was the one who started raising me. All he ever asked mom for was money, so he could go to Market and buy us food for the week.

"Good morning Imouto." He replied ruffling my soft head of hair. He kissed my forehead before picking me up in his arms and sliding out of bed. He had gotten better at holding me, the more time he spent taking care of me. I had started crawling a week before, because Hidan had basically forced me into doing it. He knew how much I loved my blue blanket he stole for me and he held it in his hands, sitting a few feet in front of me. That bastard. He wouldn't give it up unless I crawled to him.

Me, being oh so stubborn, pouted my thick lips before getting on my hands and knees and I crawled towards him. When I made it, he picked me up and swung me around saying how proud he was. He also gave me my blanket back, but I just started chewing on his arm as payback for taking it away. He laughed and that had been one of the funnier times with my brother.

"What...we doing?" I said. I remember the majority of the words he's read to me, or spoke to me and I decided I would start using them now. Though, my speech was broken.

"Today my Imouto, we are going to train. Well, I'm going to teach you how to train." He said, rubbing his nose against mine.

"But... I'm to little." I replied, my bottom lip jutting out.

He gave a cheeky wink, "You're nearly 7 months old. I'm going to start to teach you how to walk." He tapped my nose with his finger. I glared at him with my red eyes and crossed my arms, leaning away from him. My lips were drawn to the side and pouted so my right dimple popped out.

"No." I huffed.

"Um, yes." He argued, giving a half-smirk, "You're going to be walking by the time you're one." He declared, his face set in determination.

I rolled my eyes but gave a sigh, "Fine..." I hissed out, my eyes narrowed lightly.

"Easy Mrs. Snappy." He winked before setting me down and carefully moving the objects he placed in front of the door. Immediately the nightmares from last night came back and I hid myself in my blanket. I wrapped it around me and laid on the floor. I peeked out from under it, my eyes wide in fear as Hidan opened the door.

Mom was laying against the door. She had dried tears running down her face and she was fast asleep. I crawled over, my blanket hanging from my mouth and wrinkled my nose as soon as I came within a foot of her. She smelled horrendous. Her breath smelled of alcohol and puke. She was wearing her everyday nightgown, I don't know how it got put on her, as the last time we saw her she was in a black dress and high heels. I didn't know what had happened, but Hidan seemed to know because he grabbed Momma by her arms and he carefully drug her inside our room.

"Move back Shi." He said, grunting. He hardly ever used my real name, which was Shi, unless the situation was serious. I crawled out of the way as fast as I possibly could as he laid Momma by the window. He gave a groan and rubbed his face.

My poor brother. He had just turned 7 and already he stopped acting like a little kid. He was maturing to fast, his childhood was fleeting and soon he was going to start at the Academy they had here at home.

**-0-**

We lived in Yugakure, better yet known as the Village Hidden in Hot village symbol was a simple three lines going diagonally across.I had never actually been outside the comfort of the house, because Mother didn't want me outside. She said that I would grow up living in a house and not be exposed to the "horrors" outside. She didn't want me becoming one of them. "Them" was unknown to me, but Hidan knew because he would just roll his eyes, pick me up and take me to our room.

That was the time when he would tell me what life was like outside of the house.

He told me stories of famous shinobi's. Of our leader and all the shinobi in the village. He told me about the civilians and how they didn't fight, but instead took care of the village. He said that they were nice, and they were the ones who made me everything he ever gave me. He told me about all the sights, the hot springs for one. He told me that, that was the reason why our village was very popular with foreigners.

My brother also told me that they trained ninja here still, even though the village was becoming 'weak' because not enough people were shinobi's. He had explained briefly that Shinobi were ninja trained to fight, capture and kill on various missions. He said he wanted to grow up and be a great one. Like daddy, who I had never met before he died.

I believed he would become a great shi-n-obi because he was strong. He was much smarter than he appeared and he had already learned how to lock away his emotions. I would know because when I would be playing downstairs, he would watch mother with a sort of... blank look. He thought that nobody could see through his tough disguise, but I could.

I saw what he was really thinking. He was scared and worried for mom. And for me. When Mom would come home late, he'd sleep on the floor with me on a blanket next to him on the couch. He would wake up and go and help her to bed. Then he'd come back and sleep next to me on the couch. He hardly ever let me out of his sight.

I think he was afraid I met get hurt.

He also promised that soon I would be able to go outside and see the world for the first time.

**-0-**

That day came all to soon.

Because the day after Hidan helped mom get over her hangover, he had asked if I could go out back with him. She gave a tight smile and agreement, which only seemed half-hearted. She had sat on the table, her head resting in her hands as she stared at us through her bangs. Her face wasn't the same normal shine I remember when I first laid eyes on her and her silver hair had become dull. And her pink eyes. They didn't sparkle when she smiled or laughed, the latter something she hardly ever did now.

I slowly began to despise my mother.

"Come on Imouto." Hidan laughed as he attempted to drag me from the comfort of my, well our, bed. I gave an indefinite No and grabbed on to my blanket tighter as he gave another laugh. His purple eyes shining in joy and laughter. His hair had gotten longer the older we got and now he chose to slick it back and comb it. He didn't want it getting in his face, so to speak.

"No. I'm tired." I argued again.

"Shi come on. It's time you went outside." He argued, before he came and plucked me up and carried me outside. I gave a squeal and buried myself into his chest as he opened the back door. I flinched as I came in sight of the sunlight.

"It's to bright... I wanna go in." I whined as he set me down on the swing outside. In reality, I didn't want to go back inside. It was disgusting and smelled of alcohol and it made me sick to my stomach each moment I had to spend in there. But I kept all that in because I was just a baby and I couldn't say anything.

I loved the outside already though. the air smelled clean, and I could scent the hot springs from out house. I practically tasted the water on my small tongue. I sighed as Hidan picked me up and set my feet on the ground, I curled my legs up but he went No no. And straightened them out for me with one hand.

"Keep your feet straight." He said softly, and I reluctantly straightened them out. He set them to the ground and I gave a squeak, drawing them back up so he was holding me by my arms. I had a onesie on and the padded feet didn't keep the weird feeling of the grass on my toes away. I had never felt grass before, so it was odd.

"It's only grass. It won't hurt you. Now come on. Straighten them." He said softly, and I re-straightened my feet once more. He set me down again and held my arms above my head. He kept me between his legs and took a step forward, taking me along with him. I gave a squeak as my feet were dragged across the grass. He moved slowly as I stepped my feet forward. One step... Two step... Three step... Four.

I was walking! I looked up at my brother and saw him smiling down at me, "Good job Imouto!" he praised taking six more steps before swinging me up and into his arms. I was laughing hysterically the whole time. He nuzzled his nose to mine and I wrinkled it up.

"Aniki." I laughed, my red eyes shining in delight.

"My Imouto. You're so adorable. Come on, let's practice some more." He chuckled before setting me down again. This time he held onto my hands looser than before and as we walked, I kept my eyes downward so I didn't notice when Hidan let go of my hands and I was walking by myself.

I stepped forward, and I looked up to see Hidan had sat down in front of me, about a foot away.

"Aniki?!" I squeaked, my eyes big.

"Come on Imouto. Just a few more steps. You're walking by yourself!" He smiled brightly. I gave a gulp and looked back down at my feet as they turned inward as I walked. I stepped forward, my hands out to the side, me standing on my toes as if I'm going to take flight. I walked and walked until I crashed in to the waiting arms of my brother.

He picked me up and swung me around, "My Imouto is the best little sister ever! She can walk! You can walk!" He chanted. I laughed all the while he swung me around and around until he became dizzy and fell backwards, Me wrapped up in his arms.

"Aniki! I can't... breath!" I squealed.

"Sorry Imouto." He said, loosening his grip and kissing my face over and over again. I wiggled away and crawled across the grass until I came to something that I could easily grab. I went to the swing and reached up, grabbing the edge of it, I pulled myself up. I was still very wobbly without the help of my brother so I flopped and landed on my butt.

"You okay Shi?" Hidan said from where he sat. I looked at him and gave a nod, before grabbing the edge again and pulling myself up. I gave a grunt and stood up. I slowly let go of the edge and stood straight; I threw my hands out to the side like a bird and looked down. I slowly stepped forward and then took another and another until I was confident to look up at my brother who was three feet away.

I walked slowly, because I didn't want to fall, as my legs were still stubby and fat. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth as I made more progress. I was then aware of making it back to my brother and collapsing in his arms from exhaustion. Walking was tiring. I yawned and he kissed my head.

"Come on Shi. Let's get inside." He swung me up into his arms and held me to his chest as he quietly opened and then reclosed the back door. Mom was snoring in the kitchen and Hidan set me on the couch before he went to the kitchen and picked up mom. I had noticed that lately about him. He was able to pick up mom and carry her up the stairs and to her room. I didn't understand how, but he seemed much stronger every day.

I yawned and stretched out on the couch before curling up in a ball. I sucked my thumb and held my blanket, which had been discarded until now, in my grasp and closed my eyes halfway. I was majorly exhausted.

"_Warusa baka ni no uddopekka..."_ I heard the song he always sang filter through the living room as I started falling asleep, "Kyou mon anake." Oh how I loved big brother's voice.

_"Moriboro darake okotta uddo godo_"His voice was loud and soft, but then his voice started to grow softer the closer to unconsciousness I got.

_"Kuchibashi wo doku ni kaeta_  
_Komatta uddopekka_" The lyrics filtered through my mind once more, but they started fading and echoing.

_"Su ana ga doku ni, gohan mo doku ni_  
_Tomodachi ni furereba shinubakari_  
_Kanashinda uddopekka_  
_Doku no namida ga kira kira hikaru..." _His voice faded away completely as he sang the last line. I was then aware of him picking me up, changing me and then laying me on the soft comforter of our bed.

But that was all before I fell asleep.

**-0-**

**End of the chapter yo (;**

**Hidan's such a GOOD brother isn't he?! Just wait until she grows some more and he changes. **

**Hope you enjoyed. This one was kinda of a mess, it just came to me and I wrote it as I though it. So sorry if it sucks.**

**It's shorter than normal because I wanted to update before anything.**

**Lol. Okay then. I guess that's all. Love you all byee :***

**QOTD: DO YOU THINK SHE'S GOING TO STAY IS YUGAKURE OR MOVE TO KONOHAGAKURE?!**

**Also, please Review, Favorite, Follow. Thank you. :3**

**-IcePrincess**


	4. Chapter 3: First Birthday

**Chapter three****.**

**I'm, not sure WHEN Hidan began showing signs of instability during his life, so I think now is a good time to start. He doesn't show much but there is some insanity. Shi doesn't know what's happening, though she has a vague idea. I mean, she IS very close to her Aniki and she herself has something wrong with her.**

**Well. That's all, read the chapter and find out yoself gorgeous people {;**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 3: First Birthday  
**

**-0-**

As time went on, in our little house. Mother became mean. She never spoke t us, she never cared for us, she never cleaned and she never did anything. She would just sit in her room or at the kitchen table and drink and drink and drink. She also smoked cigarettes each day, which made the house smell horrid and I began to develop a terrible cough.

Hidan was worried because when I'd be sleeping, next to him in the shared bed, as I had grown to big for my crib, I'd wake up coughing, my face turning a bright red and my crimson eyes watering as my chest contracted and I wheezed. He would hold me and rock me, before laying me down and running down the stairs, silent as ever, and race back up with a glass of water in ten seconds. I wasn't sure how he did it, but he always brought me water and held it to my lips as he made me drink it.

But, that wasn't all. Yes, Hidan took care of me and he was always there for me. But I had recently started to grow worried for him. My Aniki was beginning to act different. Sometimes he'd sit in the corner of the room and state blankly at the wall, his lips moving at a very fast speed as he mumbled soft and inaudible words.

Today, for instance, was the seventh time he'd talked to seemingly nothing is week.

"Aniki?" I said, my voice rough as I had just finished another coughing fit. My vocal chords were being damaged, as the lady next door had said when Hidan had taken me to see her. She gave me medicine but I didn't like it so I'd lie and tell Hidan I took it when in reality, I hid the pill under my tongue before spitting it outside when he took me to practice.

"Yes, my Imouto?" He said, his voice strangely monotonous and dull as he turned glazed purple eyes towards me.

"You okay?" I said, twiddling my thumbs lightly.

He reached up from we're he was sitting and ruffled my short hair. I had told him to cut it off because I didn't like my hair scratching my neck. He had agreed and he shaved it short. I looked like a boy, but you were able to tell I wasn't by my eyes. My eyes were to big for my face and my eyelashes were very long. I hated them, because they reminded me of my mother. Before she started drinking and smoking.

"Of course baby girl." He smiled, before biting his thumb and it bled. I gasped and he covered my eyes with one hand before he said something really fast and when he removed his hand, the blood was gone and he was smiling widely. He stood and picked me up in his arms. He rubbed his nose against mine before opening the door to our room. He instantly covered my nose and mouth with his hand as the scent was horrendous. You would think we would grow used to it, but it was still terrible, each and everyday.

"Where we going?" I said, whispering softly. I blinked my eyes as they started tearing up from the alcohol scent. I rubbed them with my hands as Hidan opened the back door.

"Out. It's your birthday today Imouto." He whispered softly, kissing my nose.

My... Birthday? That's right! Today, what was today. Saturday? Yes, but what was the day. The fourth of... December! That's it! My birthdays the fourth of December. A year in my new life already? It seemed like yesterday I had barely been brought home, me and Aniki hated each other, and momma still loved us.

"Happy birthday Imouto." Hidan said quietly, holding something behind his back. I gave a squeal and tried to see behind him, but he moved to the side at a high speed. I frowned and sat down, crossing my arms.

"Aniki!" I whined. He laughed before sitting down on his knees in front of me and giving me a plate of oddly shaped dumplings.

"What are they?" I asked poking one. It was sticky and squishy. I laughed before putting my finger in my mouth and giving a sigh as the sticky sweetness hit my tongue.

"Dango baby girl. And I have one more thing. But I need you to close your eyes." He instructed, tapping me on my nose. I nodded and closed my eyes. I peeked one open but he went 'Close them' and I squeezed them shut. I felt something cool around my neck and I heard a click from behind it.

"Open up." He chuckled lightly and I opened my eyes. He was holding a mirror to me and I saw what he had given me.

A necklace.

The necklace, it was simple but really pretty. The chain was a simple silver chain and the pendant was a circle with a triangle hanging upside down in the center.

"Arigatou Aniki!" I squeaked throwing my tiny arms around his neck. I nuzzled my face into his neck as he laughed, picking me up and standing straight.

"I'm glad you like it Imouto. I have one similar." He showed me the one he kept hidden in his collar. It was exactly like mine, except his pendant was outlined in silver and mine was outlined in red. The same color of my eyes. I smiled big at him, showing my full set of teeth. I couldn't bite Aniki as much anymore, because my teeth were sharper than normal.

* * *

The last time I bit him, he screamed out in pain and held his shoulder which was bleeding heavily. I didn't think he could feel pain, as he had never felt pain before when I bit him, but he screamed pretty loud, which alerted momma who came and dressed the wound. She acted like the mother we once had. But right after she got mad at me for making him bleed. So she spanked me.

Momma had never spanked me before so this shocked me.

When she had finished, she had spanked me 8 times because I was 8 months, I felt... odd. I didn't know what the feeling was, but all I wanted to do at that moment was kill my mother.

Yes, kill. My. Mother. My own flesh and blood. The woman who gave birth to me. I wanted to kill her! And I didn't know why. But I was able to suppress the feeling by biting on the inside of my lip, causing it to bleed. In which I swallowed all the blood up and then I relaxed. It was unusual to say the least.

I never told Aniki, because I didn't want him to worry.

* * *

"Do we have to go in?" I complained as Hidan fixed my position on his hip.

"No. Mother's asleep so I was thinking, as a second present. I take you to look around our village." He smiled rubbing his nose against mine. I laughed and then lifted my head and gave his nose a kiss, my hands holding onto the sides of his face as he flashed his shiny teeth, his purple eyes narrowed in joy and happiness. My own crimson ones were half-closed in delight.

"Yes! That'd be so fun Aniki." I giggled lightly.

"Then let's go!" He shouted and wrapping his arms around my tiny body, he began to jog from the backyard and silently through the house before slipping the front door open quietly, as mom was asleep in the kitchen her head on her arms on the table.

My first view of the village was... not disappointing. I had never left the house or the backyard so even if the village sucked, I was still excited. The village itself was pretty, but it seemed to quiet.

"It's quiet Aniki." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck as I looked around at the seemingly dead village. It wasn't even that late.

"I know Imouto. The civilians usually turn in early." He replied, his voice holding disgust as he spoke of the civilians.

"Are civilians...bad?" I mumbled, keeping my voice low in case any of them heard us.

"They're weak. They don't want to be ninja, instead they'd rather stay at home and work. What's even worse is that we keep losing our ninja in ambushes and our leader is deciding to turn our village into a traveling place! For tourists!" Hidan yelled his eyes narrowed in anger, throwing one arm up in the air and waving it around as we walked through the main street. I saw people look out from the windows and when they saw my brother they immediately closed their shutters and windows.

~Weird~ I thought, my eyebrows furrowing together. I rubbed an eye and yawned.

* * *

"I'm hungry." I whined. Hidan gave a chuckle and lifted me up onto his shoulders.

"Hold on tight. We're going to take a little run to get something to eat." He looked up at me and gave a wink. His grip on my legs tightened and I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning on his head as he set his feet, before taking off at a sprint.

And when I mean sprint, I mean full out running. He was running super fast and it was a huge rush. I felt myself laughing the whole way as my hair was being whipped back by the wind he created as he ran. He kept going until he slid to a halt, throwing up dirt and dust around us. I shook my head sitting up as he loosened his grip and I laughed. I used his left hand to grab onto the neck of my shirt and he lifted me up and back into his arms.

"Fun?" He questioned.

"Super!" I squeaked before slipping out of his arms and trying to stand on the ground. My legs were all weird. They felt like Jell-O. I laughed as I tried taking a step forward, only to have my legs crumble beneath me. Hidan caught me with lightening fast reflexes and steadied me. I shook my head before regaining my balance and I looked up at him, "Why are we here?" I said, rubbing my nose with the back of my hand.

"It's time for dinner silly. Mrs. Akito always makes us dinner. Remember the food I bring home for us?" He said raising a brow as he walked into the house. I toddled after him vaguely remembering the food. I wasn't able to eat it, because I hadn't had all my teeth, but I do remember the smell. It smelled delicious.

"Mrs. Akito! I'm back and I have a surprise for you!" He called from where we stood. He grabbed me by my waist and drug me back behind him and told me to be quiet. I zipped my lips before standing behind his legs.

I heard rustling and I heard a woman speak, "Ah! Hidan! Glad you're back. My you're getting so big! And handsome as well." She cooed, her voice was scratchy and rough, as she was aged. I saw big brother rub his neck awkwardly and his head tilted downward.

He was embarrassed.

I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles as he spoke, "Thank you Mrs. Akito." He chuckled.

"Now what is this surprise?" She said, taking a step forward.

"Come on out Imouto." He whispered, and I shyly moved from behind Hidan's leg. Only showing half my face as I gripped onto his leg. I gave a small smile, my crimson eyes looking at the old woman. She had black hair that was graying and bright blue eyes. She had wrinkles on her skin and she wore a gray dress with a pink apron tied around her waist.

"Why hello there little one. You must be Shi. Your brother always talks about you." She said walking forward and crouching in front of me. I gave a squeak and ducked further behind my brother. I had never met new people before so I was very shy. Hidan's left hand came from out of nowhere and pushed me forward, past the safety of his leg. I twiddled my thumbs, fidgeting my feet as she ran a hand over my head.

"My, my what a pretty little girl you are. How old are you sweetie?" She said softly. I had been looking down for most of the meeting, but now I looked at her my eyes big.

"One ma'am." I answered smiling, giving a sharp toothed smile.

"What sharp teeth you have baby girl." She chuckled before running a wrinkled hand around my face.

"Today's her birthday and I was thinking you had any dinner left if we could..." Hidan broke off, looking down at me. I looked back and him before lifting my arms up to him. He picked me up and I yawned.

"Happy Birthday Little one. And yes, I always have food for you and your sister. All you have to do is ask." She smiled before grabbing Hidan's shoulder and directing us to her kitchen.

When we got there she went to her stove and got a bowl. She filled the bowl with white rice and handed it over to Hidan, "This is what I have left, sorry it isn't much dear." She said sadly.

"No, it's alright Mrs. Akito. I bought a bit of food yesterday for us." Hidan smiled politely before breaking his chopsticks in half, I was seated on his lap and I watched as he scooped up pieces of the rice and stuffed it in his mouth, "Here you go. Open up Shi." He chuckled and I opened my mouth as he fed me a bit of the rice. I chewed it thoughtfully before giving a swallow. I felt the warmth of it go down my throat and into my tummy. I smiled and gave a purr of some sort.

"You like?" Hidan asked as he scooped another bite. The bowl was near empty, the bite in his chopsticks the last one.

"Yes, but I'm not hungry anymore." I yawned again as he swallowed the last bite.

"Thank you Mrs. Akito. But Shi is getting tired, I better get her back home." He said standing, grabbing me and wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head against his neck, one of my hands curling to my cheek.

"You are very welcome honey. Goodnight you two. And Happy Birthday again Shi." She ran a hand through my hair before waving us off. Hidan waved goodbye before taking off at a fast jog back home.

* * *

When we arrived back, momma was now cleaning up the kitchen. She had her hair tied up in a lose ponytail and a blue apron around her waist. When we opened the door I heard her shut the water off and come into the hall.

"There you are! I was worried sick Hidan! Where were you?!" She said, her hands on her hips. I took a good, long look at our mom. She had lost a lot of weight, her face gaunt and dull and her clothes hung to her body very loosely. She had dark bags under her eyes and her skin was pale and a little yellowish.

"We went out. To the village. Your daughter is one now, I thought it was time for her to be allowed out of the house." He growled, holding me tightly in his arms.

"I said she wasn't allowed outside. Even if today is her birthday! You know that Hidan." She yelled. Hidan set me down behind him as he glared at mother.

"She. Isn't. An. Animal. She wasn't meant to spend her whole life locked away in some dirty ass hellhole!" He screamed back, his hands clenching into fists as he grit his teeth.

"You know why I don't want her outside! I don't want her to end up like you! And what is that around her neck?!" She roared in livid rage. She paced up to me and picked me up roughly, I gave a squeak and pushed away from her. Her breath still reeked of puke and alcohol. She gripped the necklace tight in her hand and ripped it off of my neck. I heard the fasten on the back pop open and I felt the chain rub raw against my neck. I cried out as she held it away from me.

"No!" I screamed reaching out for it.

"This isn't something you give to a baby!" She growled looking at Hidan, her nails had begun to dig into my side and I felt the weird twitch in the back of my head come back. I stubbornly pushed it away.

"Mother. I suggest giving it back." He warned. I turned to look at him, my eyes wide. He was admitting a strange aura that I didn't like. I saw the outline of something around his whole form. I gulped, I didn't know what it was but it felt... evil.

"Hidan. No, this is going into the trash." She said walking towards the kitchen, still holding me tight in her grasp.

"No! Momma no! Aniki gave it to me!" I screamed as I started pounding on her shoulder, my small hands hitting her softly.

She slapped me with the hand holding the necklace. I went silent immediately holding onto my face. She had hit me. She had hit me.

She. Had. Hit. Me.

I gaped, my eyes filling with tears as my cheek stung. I felt my bottom lip quiver and I felt the tears begin to fall.

That was when Hidan snapped. He came running at mom and knocked her back with his hands and he grabbed me and kept me to his chest as he snarled at mom, "Jashin-sama is angry. Give the necklace back you inconsiderate bitch!" His purple eyes had darkened in rage. I still felt the chakra and this time it wrapped around me as well and I buried my face into his chest, the stinging in my face stopping.

Mother glared at Hidan, but her eyes hid a veil of terror as she wiped away the blood from hitting the pantry from her mouth. She threw the necklace and Hidan caught it. He glared at her, "I can't believe I ever called you mom. You're a nobody. Understand? You never care for us anymore, I have to take care of us. When was the last time you said you loved us?" He didn't bother waiting for any answer, "When Shi was two months old! That was the last time you told us you loved us!" He snarled, tears of anger and resentment falling down his face.

"Hidan. I-"

"Save it. I'm done hearing you. From now on, just leave us alone and stay out of our business. I'll raise my sister by myself." He snarled out.

"Fine. But you will not leave this house until your sister turns 6. Then after that you're free to leave this place." She agreed, standing up. She pushed past Hidan and out of the kitchen and she stomped up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Hidan whispered, all signs of anger and insanity gone from his eyes and physical appearance. He gave a tired smile as he turned the water in the kitchen on. I began coughing as the stale scent of cigarette smoke and my throat began hurting. I flinched away as Hidan wiped my face up, the mark from being slapped already bruising.

"I know baby girl. I know it hurts, trust me." He whispered gently as he finished cleaning me up. My eyelids began dropping and he picked me up once again.

"Let's get you to bed." He mumbled and padded up the stairs. I dug my face again into his neck as he opened the door to our room. He slowly dressed me in my blue nightgown and then laid my in the bed. I stretched and my hands curled up. Hidan changed into his pajama shorts and tossed his shirt into the laundry bin. He then laid down and laid one hand across my stomach. I curled up as he laid the blanket over us.

"Goodnight Imouto. Sweet dreams and Happy Birthday again baby girl." He murmured before kissing my cheeks and nose and head. I smiled softly and yawned again.

The moon glowed brightly into our room as Hidan ran his hand through my hair. I fell asleep to that.

* * *

**Done with this chapter! Yay!  
**

**Lol. Well, not a lot of Insanity, but you can tell Hidan's changing.**

**I purposely made their mother mean because I felt it would make Hidan change. There HAD to be a reason he is the way he is, but we never know why so I'm making this up and filling in the blanks.**

**Shi has mental instability as well. And she has a rougher voice than a normal toddler. The secondhand smoke damaged her vocal chords so her voice box is rougher and it doesn't really sound smooth. **

**I also decided that Hidan would turn into a Jashinist at a young age and the necklace he gave Shi will stay with her all her life. **Foreshadowing****

**I hate coming up with ideas for WAAAAY later in the story -.- Just saying. Lol**

**Any who.**

**Well, please review and favorite and follow please :3 **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**-IcePrincess**


	5. Chapter 4: Twisty Twisty

**Chapter four :3**

**I have a twist approaching and you might hate me for it xD **

**Fair enough warning.**

**I skipped a year, so she's two.**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 3: Twisty Twisty  
**

**-0-**

"ANIKI!" I screamed loudly into my brothers ear one morning. I was now two years old.

"What is it Imouto" Hidan growled out, his purple eyes narrowed as he tried to wake up.

"I wanna go out and play." I giggled, bouncing on the bed.

"No. Go back to sleep, moms asleep and we both should be." He snarled, his jaw twitching in aggravation. I pouted and got up out of the bed.

"I'll go play by myself then. You big meanie!" I huffed before stomping to the door and opening it, I still had to reach up on my tiptoes since I was shorter than average, and I walked out, leaving it ajar as I did so. I tottered down the stairs unevenly, though I've become much steadier in the two years of my life and I was able to run pretty fast now.

"Shi..." Hidan called after me but I ignored him as I went to the back door. I pushed it open and sat down on the back step. I looked up at the sky as the sun turned it a rosy pink. I smiled before going to go sit on a swing Hidan had made for me.

(Hey. Hey little one.) I heard a small, female voice say. I turned my head around looking around for the source of the voice.

(Up here silly.) I looked up and saw a little girl sitting in the tree.

"Hi!" I smiled giving her a wave. She looked down at me before floating down.

(Whats your name?) she smiled, a dimple coming out on her left cheek.

"Shi, but my brother calls me Imouto." I replied, my eyes half closed.

(My names Hana.) She replied, her gray hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was dress in a black dress, her shoes shiny black and her socks coming to her knees, they were white with a pink bow at the top.

"How come you can float?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

(I'm a ghost.) She gave a big, goofy smile.

"A ghost? I thought people couldn't see them." I jutted my bottom lip out, my short white hair falling into my eyes. I pushed it away and looked at Hana, "How come you're here?" I whispered.

(To play!) She giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me off the swing.

"What should we play?" I asked, biting on my thumb.

(Let's play... Ummm... Jashinist.) She chuckled.

"Jashinist? What's that?" I smiled, my eyes big and curious.

(Well, one of us is Jashin-sama and the others the person who worships him/her. They listen to them and do what they say.) Hana explained.

"Sounds fun! I wanna be the person! I don't really like making people do things." I mumbled.

(Alright, I'll be Jashin-sama and you'll be the person who worships me.) She gave a weird laugh.

"Okay." I nodded, not thinking of what she was implying.

(Here, go get a knife.) She smiled cheekily. I frowned.

"Why?"

(Don't question, remember I'm Jashin-sama.) she crossed her arms at me.

"Fine." I mumbled and ran inside, silently. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a small knife before running back out. I skipped over and gave it to Hana, "Here."

(Now, I want you to prick your finger, very lightly and say 'Jashin-sama, give me life.' It will give you a surprise.) She laughed, giving a big smile,her teeth shiny.

"O-okay." I stuttered lightly, before poking my finger on the knife and watched as it bled,"Ow." I squeaked and one drop of blood landed on the knife before I stuck it in my mouth.

(Now say it.) She urged.

"Jashin-sama... Give me life." I whispered and I swear I heard a male laugh, "Hana?" I said looking up but not seeing my new friend. I frowned lightly before looking at my finger, the wound was gone!

"Weird." I muttered before grabbing the knife and running back inside, I threw it in the sink and went to play in the living room. I picked up the doll I loved and started to play with it.

I was fine, but I kept hearing the same eery laugh the entire morning.

* * *

"Aniki! I'm hungry!" I whined later in the day, I grasped at my brothers pant leg as he drug me around the house.

"Shut up Shi. You're really starting to annoy me." He growled low, his purple eye narrowed in annoyance. I let go and pouted, crossing my arms and I sniffed.

"Big bully." I mumbled, my crimson eyes narrowed, my necklace was showing, instead of being tucked away inside my shirt as mother insisted it go.

He turned and picked me up, and rubbed his nose against mine, "I'm sorry baby, I'll make you lunch in a while. I have to... to do something first." He promised before setting me down in front of the couch and he ran outside to the backyard.

I watched him go, a small frown splayed across my face. He always disappeared at noon. He never told me what he did, but every day his mind would be different. Like, his sanity wouldn't be all there and he would laugh a lot more. It was strange, but... I accepted it.

I mean, I didn't like it. But, it's what big brother chose to do. I just wanted him happy and he seemed happy when he came back. And so that made me happy.

"Hana!" I called out into the blue. I had hoped to see her again. I was quite bored playing with my dolls, that big brother stole, and I needed company.

No answer.

I frowned once more. "Hana?" I said again.

Again, no answer.

I gave a huff and pouted, before standing and toddling to the kitchen. Maybe if I poked my finger and say those words again, she'd come. I stood on my tiptoes as I reached up to the dish rack. I pulled the small knife, careful not to make a sound, and held it in my hand. I sat myself down in front of the sink and stuck my tongue out of my mouth.

"This is gonna hurt. But I wanna play with Hana." I told myself, before I got the knife and ran the blade along my index finger. I bit on to my lip as I felt the sting and looked down as the blood welled, before dripping to the floor.

"Jashin-sama, bring me Hana?" I said, my voice more like a question then a statement.

* * *

(Shi. I'm here.) Hana's voice rang through the kitchen. I smiled brightly and turned my head and saw my ghost friend appear.

"HANA!" I squeaked and ran at her. I gave her a hug, and then looked at my finger, the blood had already stopped and the wound was closed.

(What do you want to play Nana?) She giggled. I wondered why she called me Nana. Weird.

"Dolls!" I squeaked, holding one of my dolls in my two hands and sticking it up to her face.

(Sounds, fun! Let's go!) She floated to the living room and I skipped after her, my hair flopping against the bottom of my neck. It had started to grow out long again. The end of it reached right past my neck now. I was going to let it grow longer, since I had never had long hair before and I wanted to see how long it could get before I turned three.

"Here, you can use Tsuki. I'll be Akuma." I told her lividly, my eyes bright with delight.

(Okay. Lovely names, Tsuki means Moon and Akuma means Demon. Did you know that dear?) She informed me, her cheeks puffed out as she smiled.

"No. I like that though. It's pretty." I laughed softly.

(Your Aniki is coming back. I'll still be here. Wait until he leaves before you speak to me again.) She said, her voice somewhat stern as she did.

I gave a nod as the back door slammed close and Hidan came into the living room. I jumped up and ran to his legs, hugging them tightly, "Aniki!" I squeaked, nuzzling my face in his thigh. He picked me up in his arms and swung me around. He nuzzled his nose along mine and I laughed as he kissed my face.

He looked drained, his eyes were glazed and he had bags under his eyes. His coloring was also paler than normal.

"You okay?" I pouted, grabbing his face in my hands and making him look me in the eyes. My cheeks puffed up as I re-examined his face.

"I'm fine Imouto. Just sleepy. I'm going to go and take a nap. You behave down here alright? If anything happens just scream and I will be here in a flash. I love you baby girl." He kissed my forehead, then my head, then nose, cheeks, and the corners of my lips, and he gave me another Eskimo kiss before setting me down. He smoothed my hair back before walking tiredly upstairs.

I watched him go before I heard the door to our bedroom close, "He went away Hana." I piped up, looking to where she was sitting at the edge of the couch.

(Finally. You and him are close huh?) She said softly, floating down to sit beside me.

We resumed to play with the dolls.

"Yeah. He's my Aniki and I'm his Imouto. I would die if we were separated. I mean, we used to hate each other, but when momma changed he became nicer. But he's been acting funny lately. I'm not sure why, but he seems to go into his own world. And he only comes out when I want him to." I voiced my fear, "I'm scared I'm going to not be able to bring him back if he goes to far." I said softly.

(Your brother loves you very much. Don't be afraid, he'll always come back down as long as he knows you're alive.) She promised me, tugging on a strip of my white hair lightly. I twitched and shook my hair out. I didn't like when my hair was touched, only Hidan was allowed to touch it, since he combed it. It was steadily getting lighter than from when I was born. It used to be a blonde creamy white, but now my hair was a snow-white.

"Thank you Hana." I smiled softly, before yawning and rubbing my eyes. My tummy rumbled and I looked down.

(Hungry?) She laughed. I gave a nod.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten yet." I shrugged, "It's alright though. I don't want to wake up Aniki. He needs his sleep. He usually doesn't sleep at night because he has to stay up with me due to my nightmares." I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

(That must be rough, I can get you something to eat. You wait here.) She said and then floated to the kitchen, her black shoes contrasting with her white dress. I noticed the ends of the dress were ripped and had black markings around it. I tilted my head and then when her hair moved, I saw the unusual.

She had the same symbol on her back, as I had on the necklace around my neck. The upside down triangle with the circle around it.

Odd. I thought, but shook it off.

(I brought you a bottle and cereal.) She said, the tray she had floating above her hand as she exited the kitchen. When she came close she sat down and set the tray down in front of me.

"Arigatou." I mumbled my thanks, giving a smile as I felt my cheeks heat up.

(No problem. Now eat up as we play.) She gave another one of her dazzling smiles.

I grabbed the spoon awkwardly, and shoveled a spoonful of my favorite cereal into my mouth. As I chewed the milk dribbled down my chin and I wiped it away. When I swallowed I picked my bottle up, and took a sip. It was orange juice. My favorite. I smiled as I finished the bottle in a few quick gulps. I had recently stopped using them, but Hidan had kept one so when I woke up form a nightmare that would help put me to sleep. I had used it less and less the more I grew up.

I got my doll and stood her up. I jabbed my finger into the back of her head as I put another spoon of cereal in my mouth. As I chewed I stared down at my finger and felt an unusual pull. I frowned and then ran my finger down the back of my doll's head. I dropped my spoon as I saw my finger glow. I was shocked.

What. The. Hell.

I quickly dropped my doll and looked at the back of her head. It was a single line of black. I had charred the back of my doll's head.

"Hana. What happened?!" I squeaked, my eyes big.

(Chakra, baby. Everyone has chakra, and you've just unlocked yours. A big accomplishment my dear. But that's enough for now. It's still a very small reserve and it will make you tired if you over use it.) She said, clapping her hands. I nodded vigorously and picked the doll back up. I finished my cereal and gave a small burp and laughed. Hana laughed along with me.

"Cha-kra? Sounds funny." I laughed, but then covered my mouth as I yawned. I blinked my eyes as they watered. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was getting low in the sky. I frowned, I hadn't realized me and Hana had played for a long time.

(It's getting late. Maybe we should stop? You look tired.) Hana suggested.

"Okay. I can play by myself now. I'm just going to sleep down here, Hidan's still sleeping." I mumbled softly, pushing my dolls and the bottle and bowl to the side.

(Goodnight sweetie. I'll see you in the morning.) Hana whispered kissing my cheek before disappearing.

"Bye." I whispered before laying down and watching the sun set.

Lower and lower and lower into the sky it fell.

I rubbed my eye again before closing my eyes. I snuggled my favorite doll to my cheek.

And I fell asleep.

* * *

_"I smell a child. Shall we Miyuki?"_

_"Yes, Tano. We shall. A new child for the Raikage and the village."_

Voices. I heard voices filter through my head from outside. I opened my eyes up slightly as I heard the two people speak. I saw glints of something silver on their heads.

Men. They were men. I could tell by the deep tone of their voices. Deep and baritonish.

I closed my eyes again as I heard them move. The full moon bathed them in white light and made their shadows dance along the walls in the living room.

I shook slightly, I couldn't wake up. I squeezed my eyes shut as the room grew colder.

They were inside.

I hoped Aniki knew they were in here. I waited for him to open the door of our room.

I waited and waited and waited.

But nothing.

I grew even more scared.

"Ready?" I heard the very soft whisper, and then a slap and a soft groan.

I gave a tiny smile in amusement.

"Grab her."

With those words, my crimson eyes flew open.

"ANIKI!" I screamed, and the two men in the room snapped attention to me.

"Shit, she's awake go-go-go!" I saw one of them lunge at me and I was aware of me being stuck in his grasp.

"Imouto?!" I heard Hidan's sleepy voice as he came to the stairs. When he saw what was going on he snapped awake.

"Imouto!" With a screamed he literally flew at one of the men. He tried to go after the one who was holding me, but the other one got him and they began fighting.

"Hidan? What's- Oh God!" I heard Mamma scream as she ran down the stairs.

"Momma!" I screamed.

"Let her go! You monsters!" She screamed and started slamming away at the one who was holding me.

"Heh. Is this your baby lady? Well, here's the thing. We're short of kids these days in our home. So she's coming with us. She seems to have the potential." He winked and then ran through the window, his arms covering my head. I dropped my doll as he ran, jostling me heavily.

"HIDAN! MAMMA!" I screamed loudly. I saw Hidan run outside his clothing and face stained with blood.

I had a feeling he killed the man.

"SHI!" He screamed and ran after me. I saw the people in my home open their doors and turn the lights on. I saw most of them flood out and try and catch the man.

But he was running to fast for them to catch.

Hidan tried to catch up, but I was aware that this man. He was very advanced in what he did. Because he left my brother behind in a matter of minutes.

"HIDAAAAN!" I screamed out as loud as I could. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes and stream down my face, landing on the floor behind us.

I saw him stop as he grew tired and collapse on the floor, he was holding something in his hand.

My... doll.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK! I'LL FIND YOU AND BRING YOU HOME! I PROMISE!" I heard him scream out loud, but even that faded away on the night wind. I cried harder than before. I cried to the point that I couldn't see anything but silver blurs. I wanted to be let go, but I couldn't.

The necklace I had laid tucked inside my shirt, made little noises as I was bounced around. I watched as I was carried away.

Farther and farther and farther the man ran.

And farther away I was being taken from my family...

* * *

**Well...**

**There's the twist c;**

**Don't kill me /.\**

***Hides behind Hidan***

**Sooo... She's been kidnapped.**

**Yeah. I'll try to update soon!**

**Weird, I find this story much more entertaining to write than my 'Light of a Firefly' one .-.**

**Odd.**

**Lol anywhoo Review, favorite and follow please c:**

**QOTD: **What Village do YOU think kidnapped her?

~**IcePrincess**


	6. Chapter 5: Saved and a New Family

**Chapter Five c;  
**

**The men who caught her where actually smugglers. Well, a Chunin and Jonin Smugglers. They work for the Raikage and are in charge of smuggling and kidnapping young children to be raised in Kumo. They chose to become smugglers because they either needed the money or they found it fun to kidnap and smuggle e.e which is sick.  
**

**One did die. Hidan... Snapped.**

**But yeah.**

**Soo, enjoy! **

**Also, she won't be staying permanently in Kumo. Something else is gonna happen which will lead to how she grows up and how she'll act the older she gets.**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 5: Saved And A New Family  
**

**-0-**

More running. And running and running and running.

I don't remember how long he was running for, because I had cried myself to sleep. But when I woke, he was setting me down and I felt a thin rope being tied around my wrists and ankles. I knew he was tying me up, so I wouldn't flee. Though, I doubt I would've even gotten ten steps before he caught me, because I was still tiny and I was shorter than a normal two year old.

I opened my puffy red eyes and looked up at the man, my nose dripping with clear mucus, "W-why." I stuttered, my bottom lip quivering once again. But I forbid myself from crying again.

"I am taking you to Kumogakure, girl. To be trained and raised as a weapon, your chakra reserves are abnormally large for someone at your age. So very large for a baby. Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't take you back to Kumo. Maybe I should just keep you and we could become a pair. And I can raise you like my own." He smiled widely, his eyes holding a sick and twisted delight, that made my stomach curl as I looked fearfully up at him.

"But, I j-just wanna go home." I said quietly, my voice sounding two times younger than it actually was. I chewed on my top lip, peeling all the skin off with my tiny baby teeth, to the point that it bled. I licked all the blood up and crinkled my nose at the metallic taste that filled my mouth.

"Well, you can't go home to that hell of a place. If you stay there you would never be a ninja. That place is to soft for someone like you to be raised in. You will become a ninja and I will use your abilities as a weapon. And you will like it. Understand?" He growled out before grabbing the back of my shirt and hauling me to my feet, "You're what three? You can walk. Come on." He concluded and grabbed the leash of the chain that held my hands bound and my legs. He began to pull me forward.

"I'm two." I muttered lowly, my eyes half narrowed. But I wasn't stupid and I knew better than to irritate this particular man. He had an air of supremacy around him and I had a feeling he wouldn't tolerate a child, let alone a two year old with an attitude and a big mouth.

"Even better. Now let's move." He tugged on the leash roughly and I tripped into step, following behind him, my bare feet padding along the cold and wet grass. We were pretty far from Yugakure by now. The climate had dropped from being abnormally warm to being mildly chilly, so unusual for being the middle of July. I sneezed when a leaf landed on my nose. I looked around in wonder. I had never even been close to going outside my home, so this was all so much to take it.

I wanted to run and catch the leaves that were falling from the trees, but my arms and legs were bound by that stupid rope. I gave a huff and continued to survey my surroundings. The trees were still in full bloom, except a couple of them, maybe ten or fifteen, were multicolored. The reds, yellows, oranges and the occasional brown leaf contrasted greatly with the dark and lush green of the majority of the trees around us. I felt my pupils dilate and I felt giddy, despite the current situation that I was in. I had never seen a forest before, and I liked it.

But... I wished I was with Hidan and he was the one who experienced it with me for my first time.

Oh well, we get what we get I guess.

* * *

I once again looked up and around at all the leaves and allowed myself to give a tiny laugh. One that didn't go unheard by my captor. He turned his black haired head and peered down at me, his black eye and gray eye staring right into my crimson eons.

"Stay silent. Or I swear, I will knock you out." He ordered, clenching his teeth beneath the mask he wore.

I nodded softly and looked down at my now dirty toes. My giddy mood depleted almost instantaneously.

"Keep up." He ordered and tugged again, this time harder, onto the rope and I tripped, landing on my face. I gave a startled yelp and started crying as I rolled onto my side and cried in loud, wrenching sobs. I finally broke and everything began to pour out of me as I cried.

I wanted my family. I wanted my brother, my Aniki, my Hidan. I wanted my momma. I wanted to go home. To Yugakure. I missed EVERYONE and EVERYTHING. Yugakure was my life. It's all I've ever known, all I've ever been ALLOWED to know, and now... It was gone. All because I was scared and hadn't called for Hidan sooner than I did.

It was my fault. All. My. Fault.

"Oh, come on. Get up you stupid crybaby." He growled out again, grabbing me roughly by my hair and picking me up. I started screaming in pain and feebly lifted my arms to my scalp and tried soothing the pain.

"I. Want. Aniki!" I cried, my tears streaming faster down my face, "I wanna go home! Let me go!" I screamed hysterically.

"You are coming with me and you will be my adopted daughter and you will forget your family and your old life. Even how small it was. Because, You are Mine, whether you want to or not! Do not push me. Or by Kami I will shut you up myself! Do you understand you little shit?!" He snarled in my face. I was overcome by a sudden boldness I hadn't felt before. I narrowed my eyes at him and spit in his face.

But that only set him off.

"You brat! That's it!" He screamed and with a swift hand movement I felt his finger's pressed to my forehead and I gave a scream as I felt an unbearable pain erupt from my head. When he dropped me I landed and hit my back and gave another yell of complete agony before I rolled onto my stomach. I cried harder than before. My face pressed into the wet grass. My hands grasping at the grass, ripping it up as I tried to rid myself of the terrible burning in my head.

I was starting to become dizzy, because I was exhausted, frightened and in excruciating pain.

* * *

But that was when he froze and picked me up, holding me tight in his grasp. I coughed as I couldn't breathe. I gave a small smile as I sensed that something delightful was going to happen. I heard Hana in the back of my head, she was saying something, but I couldn't understand. Her voice was hollow and far away. I licked my lips, awaiting the spring.

My masked captor was jumpy and I was calm, as was the surroundings around me. I noticed that everything was silent. The birds had stopped their recent chirping. The bugs had stopped making their little noises silent and still as ever. Even the wind stilled. The leaves didn't rustle like they had been when we first started our journey, nor did the branches sway and look like they were dancing.

Everything was silent. The tension thick as a kunai. Easily breakable.

Just like the calm before the storm.

"Who's there." He growled out, his left arm wrapped around my stomach area. I felt the muscles in his forearm constrict and tighten as he grew tensed and even more nervous than before.

I rolled my eyes and knew what he was doing was pointless. Nothing was moving. And nobody was going to answer.

There wasn't a single sound.

"Nobody's... there." I chuckled, tilting my head back to take a look at him, I gave a big smile, my tone turning to a teasing one. Like the one I used with Hidan when he did something wrong and he knew he was in trouble. Or was simply acting stupid.

"Don't sass me child." He growled before hitting me on the head again. He used an open hand, which stung more than it actually hurt. I blinked roughly and got dizzy once more, but I didn't cry. No more crying. I was done crying in front of this man. I wouldn't show weakness in front of him anymore. He's already seen enough. Besides I knew he wasn't going to be seeing me for long. My eyes had caught something up in the tree when he had turned.

"But, nobody's there." I giggled again chewing on my bottom lip. I was lying, but he didn't know that. He was to dimwitted to fully understand.

That stupid Baka.

He growled looking at me, his eyes hard and I saw him drop his guard and I smirked.

"Bye bye mister." I giggled cutely waving my tiny hand at him before I was grabbed by a quickly moving savior.

And then the storm struck.

* * *

I had sensed something similar before, the same thing Hidan sometimes emitted. Chakra was it? Yeah, I had sensed the chakra of the people around us. He never noticed because he was to busy focusing on me and yelling at me.

I grabbed onto whoever it was that caught me and I buried my face into their chest, or at least that's what it felt like. I couldn't feel because they had a weird kind of plating over it.

I heard a sizzling and I heard the man who had captured me scream in agony before he was abruptly cut off. I giggled again, but more to myself than anything.

My captor, was dead.

I don't know why, but I felt... ecstatic that he was gone. Like, sure it was horrible that he died, but I welcomed his death and I laughed about it. I felt he needed to die. He was a bad man. He had kidnapped me from my home. From my family.

When my savior stopped, I pulled my head back and looked up at him. He was wearing a weird type of mask. It looked like a bird.

I reached a hand up and touched his mask, my eyes growing big in wonder.

"Hi!" I laughed. I couldn't see his facial expression but behave a soft hello in return. He sat down, holding me in his lap and I saw that we were sitting on a tree.

I looked down, and my grip on his arm tightened. I didn't like heights all to much.

"Why did you save me?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. Blinking my eyes twice as I awaited his answer.

"Me and my partner were on a mission little one. We had completed it and we saw you and him on the run. You looked like you didn't want to be there so we decided to intervene and save you." He responded, his voice showing little emotion.

My mouth made an 'o' and I nodded, "What's your name mister?" I asked softly.

"I don't really know, but I guess you can call me Noatak. I'm a ninja from Konohagakure." He said quietly, his grasp on me tightened very slightly.

"My name is Shi, but my brother calls me Imouto." I laughed before I gave an ow and held my head, squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

"Are you alright?"

"No. Mister Noatak, my head hurts. It's burning whenever I want to go home. But.. I don't remember where I'm from. I know who I am, I'm Shi. I know who my brother is, his names Hidan. And I know who my momma is. But I can't remember their faces or anything. And whenever I think about it, it hurts. Like needles are jabbing me and they're on fire." I explained to him, rubbing an eye, my bottom lip jutting out.

"It could be a side effect of something he did. Did he infuse his chakra into you at any point?" He said, his voice becoming serious.

"A few minutes before you saved me, I said something really bad and he put his hand right here," I showed him where he had placed his fingers, "and then my head started hurting. It felt like it was on fire!" I said scare fly, burying my face back into his chest plating.

"Well, he's gone now. And we will take you to our home and well have someone look at you. Okay? And then you can stay. If it is up to our Hokage. Do you have a last name?" He said gently, allowing emotion to seep into his voice as he spoke to me.

"No mister. Momma never told me what it was." I pouted, crossing my pudgy arms.

"Alright then. Here comes my partner. Let's get you into something much warmer. You're freezing." He said and without a second thought I was engulfed in a wooly blanket. I felt warm almost instantly, my toes curled up as they experienced the first warmth they'd felt in a long while and my hands curled up into loose fists. I snuggled my head into the crook of Noatak's neck and relaxed.

"How is the little one?" The other one asked. She was female, because her voice was tiny and gentler than Noataks.

"Safe, but very cold. She should be warming up soon. I'm afraid he's chakra memory seal on her. She can't access her memories. I think it'd be a good idea if we reported back home and to the Hokage. See if he can find a home for her." He said.

"Affirmative. Lets move on out." She agreed.

I felt Noatak shift and then he was standing. I had my eyes half-closed as I was finally carried. I felt safe in his arms. I felt them jumping every other step ad the they were off and running.

I took a deep breath and allowed myself to fall asleep.

My memories gone, I slept without a single dream.

* * *

"Little one. Shi. Time to wake up baby." Noatak's voice echoed and I hesitantly opened my eyes.

"Welcome to the living little one." I heard the woman say. I looked at her and saw she was wearing a rabbit mask and a similar outfit to Noatak's.

"Hi... Where are we?" I asked quietly, eyelet hand rubbing my eye drowsily. I looked around and saw we were in a somewhat large room. I turned to the right and saw an old man sitting at the only desk in the room.

"Welcome to Konoha, Shi. I am the Hokage, it's a pleasure to meet you." The old man spoke up. He sat in the center of the desk on a black chair. He was smoking a pipe and had his hands crossed at the fingers. His hair was white and he had a goatee. But that was white as well. He also emitted an air of power and high ranking.

It became clear that he was very well respected.

"Hi. The pleasures all mine Mister." I smiled brightly at him.

"My what manners you have." He chuckled.

"Aniki raised me well." I giggled, my dimples popping out.

"That's good to hear. Now tell me, do you remember where you came from?" He asked me the same question Noatak asked me awhile back.

"No sir. I remember who my family are, but I can't remember where I came from. If I try to it just hurts. My head I mean. It feels like its on fire every time I try." I said softly, my tone of voice higher pitched than it was before.

"Alright. Now, another question. Would you like to live here in the village until you regain your memory and when you do you can leave to find your family or choose to stay here upon your will and your will only?" He said, folding his hands up to the elbows, his tone of voice growing more serious than it had before. It lost the majority of its softness and I knew he meant business.

"Yes sir. I would very much like to stay here until I can find my Aniki again." I nodded once in affirmation.

"Very well then. Noatak, send a message to Tsume Inuzuka. Let her know of this predicament and if she would like to raise a child for the time being. Let her now how old Shi is." He ordered.

Noatak gave a nod and handed me over to his partner, who held me softly in her arms. I was still wrapped up in my blanket, which by now had warmed me up deliciously. Noatak disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"You are free to go to Tala. Leave little Shi with me for now." He said again. Tala handed me over before she too disappeared in a poof.

"Now, let me tell you about Tsume Inuzuka." He smiled gently. I finally got a good look at his face, he had gentle eyes and long eyelashes. His wrinkles indicated he was rather old, but he seemed to have a strong will.

"Okay." I smiled and scratched my head. I was dirty and I needed a bath, but that would have to wait.

Hokage then went into a long and detailed description of the woman who was probably going to take care of me until I could regain my memory.

Tsume Inuzuka was the head of the Inuzuka clan. She had two children. A daughter name Hana and a son named Kiba. Kiba was around my age, maybe a few months older. He laughed when he said she was a very tough woman who rarely showed what she was feeling. He also told me about the clans special connection to canines. THATgot me interested. I loved dogs, but Hidan never got me one because we wouldn't have been able to feed it. I wanted a dog. I always had.

"Are there dogs everywhere?" I asked in wonder.

"All over the compound little one. Big dogs, small dogs, puppies. Any kind of dog you can guess." He chuckled, his eyes twinkling in amusement as I gave a wow, "do you like dogs?" He laughed lightly.

"You bet! I always wanted one, but my aniki said we wouldn't have been able to take care of it, so I never got one." I pouted.

"Well. if she agrees to take care of you, you'll be with dogs 24/7. One might even attach itself to you and become your partner." He winked, tapping my nose lightly.

"Really? Wow!" I said, my eyes big.

"Yup. When is your birthday?" He asked me.

"On December the fourth. I'm going to be three this year." I smiled.

"Bautiful." He chuckled before the door was knocked on and he smiled, "come in Tsume."

I turned my attention to the door as it opened. When she came in I smiled. Her appearance was... Awesome. She had an animalistic look about her and she had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also had weird fang shaped markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She was dressed in a green jacket with dark blue pants. She radiated touchness.

"Is this the runt I'm going to take care of?" We're her first words. Hr voice was rather rough, than most females. But so was mine, from my constant screaming when I was a baby.

"So you are going to take care of her?" Mister Hokage said.

"Sure, why not. Could use another little runt running around, she could keep Kiba company when me and Hana are away. What's your name kid and how old are you." She questioned looking at me.

I blinked once, "My name is Shi and I'm two years old. I will be three on December fourth." I said, my nose twitching lightly and I scratched behind my neck once more.

"Smart one. I'll take her off your hands now. Would you prefer to be carried or walk?" She questioned.

"Ummm, carry please?" I said wiggling my filthy toes.

"Alright, hop onto Kuromaru." She nodded and a dog came out from behind her. My eyes widened and I hastily climbed off of the Hokage's lap and ran to the dog.

"He's so big. That's so cool." I said, letting him smell my hand before he licked it and I scratched behind his ear, I saw his left hing leg twitch and i gave a soft giggle. He had an eyepatch and was a cool shade of black with a white underbelly.

"Hello." He spoke.

He. Spoke. Dogs do not speak. That's crazy.

"Woah. Hi." I responded, my voice awestruck as I stared at the dog with the biggest smile ever.

"I'm Kuromaru and you must be Shi. Kiba is going to be glad to have someone to play with." He laughed nudging my hand. I smiled and he crouched down, I climbed onto his back, my hand grasping at his scruff as I settled myself.

"Thank you Tsume, you may go now." Hokage dismissed us.

"Bye Mister Hokage." I smiled.

"Goodbye Shi. Have fun and welcome to Konoha." He waved goodbye before Tsume and Kuromaru and I left. I bounced lightly as he trotted down the stairs.

"Hey kid, why are you so dirty." Tsume grunted.

"The man who kidnapped me made me walk through mud and dirt, he wouldn't carry me either and we walked a lot. If I tried to sit down he would pull the ropes I had and I would be forced to keep walking. If I refused he'd hit me." I replied, giving a nonchalant shrug, "Sure it hurt, but I got used to it right before he died."

"I see. Well when we get back, you can meet the rest of the clan and then I'm going to give you a bath, because you smell and I want to know what color hair you have. it doesn't look like a dark color. Well, from what I can tell from under all the mud." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh well. And my hair is white." I laughed pulling a strand of my hair.

She rubbed her hand over my hair ruffling it, "You know, you're not so bad. I see potential in you and you have the right attitude. Maybe you can help keep Kiba in place, that little brat is always getting in trouble, especially since Kagura gave birth to her pups a few days ago. You certainly have the spunk as well. You're gonna be just fine kid." She gave me a smile.

I smiled back up at her and we walked to where I would be staying for the next years of my life.

* * *

**THAT was a long chapter. Lol.**

**More. Than. Four. Thousand. Words '0'**

***Brodist* **

**My LONGEST chapter EVER! **

**I am super happy. I just kept writing and writing and did t know where to stop xD**

**So Tsume is going to raise Shi and she is going to be the adopted sibling of Kiba and Hana.**

**And she lost her memory because the man sealed them away. She won't regain them unless she breaks the seal herself. But she doesn't know that. And she won't until much later.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3**

**And leave comments please.**

**it'll make me happy xD**

**BTW. I took my first AP test today (Yesterday now since it's 2 am here) and let me tell you.**

**the ONLY way I kept calm was imagining it was a Chunin Exam. Seriously, I had proctors walking around and watching all of us kids and there was a clock at the front and yeah. If you got caught cheating you were sent out.**

**Thats how I kept calm. It's weird but yeah.**

**Lets hope I did well!**

**well. That's all. PLEASE review thank you.**

**-IcePrincess**


	7. Chapter 6: New Family

**Hi.**

**I'm here again. With another chapter.**

**Umm, I chose Tsume to raise her cuz I like Tsume and Kiba. And the whole Inuzuka clan in general.**

**So, umm yeah.**

**I feel awkward.**

**Ima... Go...**

**Yeah. Enjoy.**

**Bye.**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 6: New Family**

**-0-**

My first impression of my new home was... Interesting.

I mean, the house and compound was lovely. The people who I saw when we entered the place all looked similar. They all had the same sharp, wolf-like eyes and spiky hair. Also they all had red fangs going down each of their cheeks.

But the thing that sold me was that each member had at least one dog attached to them. And when we walked in, me still sitting on Kuromaru's back, they all looked at me with the utmost curiosity. The dogs noses wrinkled as did the family members.

Tsume just laughed and explained the story of why I was here and why I smelled the way I did. Light bulbs seem to have gone off and they all gave me smiles. My shyness took over and I gave tiny smiles back, before the dogs came up to me and started licking me.

I laughed as Kuromaru slid me off his back and I landed on my bottom, being surrounded by dogs of different sizes and colors. They began to lick me. Literally. My face, arms, legs, and my head. I squirmed and laughed as I was covered in their gooey saliva.

Yes, it seemed gross, but I had never been near a dog and this was amazing.

"Heel." Tsume growled after a few minutes and all the dogs stopped and backed up, going to sit by the feet of their respective partner their eyes observing the work they did.

"Well... Now you don't need a bath. Just some new clothes." Tsume laughed roughly, her hands placed on her hips.

I wiped my face with my hands and shook my head out. I looked at my legs and saw that they were clean. As well as my hands. I rubbed my eye out and looked at Tsume, "Where's Ki-ba?" I said softly, I wanted to meet my new adopted brother.

"He should be outside, probably causing problems again. Wow. You weren't kidding when you said your hair was white." She grunted before picking me up. I gave a slight grumble as her nails dug lightly into my back before she situated me on to her hip and held me with her left arm. She seemed very comfortable with carrying a child, which was to be expected for a woman who had two kids.

"Clan meeting after dinner, spread the word around." She nodded to the people who had remained. They all gave respective bows before heading their separate ways, their dogs following at their heels.

"Tsume. Do you think I could have a partner?" I said softly. I didn't call her momma because I wasn't that comfortable as of yet.

"Maybe. Just maybe kid. The six dogs back there seemed to really like you. Usually they're weary of strangers who enter the compound. They're either nervous or threatened. But for you they seemed neither. So maybe you could have a partner." She smirked, one of her canines sticking out of her mouth.

I smiled back as we came to a sliding door. She kicked it open with her foot and she called, "Kiba! Come here for a second brat." She sat on a swinging bench, me still in her arms, resting on her lap.

"You know, you're rather small and light for a two-year old." She observed, her tone of voice slightly worried.

"I was always small. It was probably because my Aniki couldn't afford food and milk so my growth had been stunted." I replied softly, chewing on my lip.

"Don't you have a mother? I mean, where was your mom." She questioned. I opened my mouth to answer when my ears picked up on a whoop and holler before a boy with a head of brown hair exploded from the bushes in front of us.

I jerked my head back startled as he stopped two inches from my face. He observed me and I observed him back. Both our mouths slack as we locked eyes. A pair of sharp ones and a pair of big crimson ones. We blinked simultaneously before he spoke up.

"Momma, who's this." He tilted his head still looking at me. He didn't bother moving his head away from mine.

"This is who I told you I was picking up from the Hokage's office. Her names Shi and she will be staying with us." She ruffled his hair and then placed a hand on mine.

"For how long?" He asked, moving back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Until she remembers where she came from." Tsume replied, her voice gentle but hard at the same time.

"Oh. I'm Kiba then. Wanna go see the new puppies?" He laughed softly, putting his hands on his mothers knees as he leaned in again.

I looked up at Tsume, "Can I?" I said remembering my manners.

"Of course. But you can't touch them, they were born a few days ago. So they're still able to get sick, especially with your grubby hands brat." She stuck her tongue out at Kiba before ruffling his hair again, to which he pouted and smothered it out. Well, attempted to smooth it. His hair was pretty unruly. He also had the red fangs on his cheeks.

"Thank you." I nodded my head, sliding off her lap and standing in front of Kiba, I was a shoulder shorter than him.

"Let's go!" He shouted, fist pumping the air and grabbing my hand and nearly dragging me behind him through the yard.

I heard Tsumes loud laughter from behind us.

* * *

"Ima fall Kiba!" I squealed as my leg slid along the grass.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." He slowed down and grabbed my hands with his and steadied me. I laughed as he tripped and we tumbled down, our legs entwined. We had just met but yet we were already acting like siblings.

We lay in the grass laughing before I heard the sound of barking. I sat up and tugged on Kiba's shirt, "Where's that noise coming from?" I questioned looking around. I didn't see any dogs nearby.

"That was probably Kido. He's the dad of the new puppies. When he smells one of us coming, he barks to warn Kagura of visitors. But he knows me and he doesn't bark when I come by, but you're new so he's gonna have to smell you. And I can tell the others had already got to you. Your scent smells like me, but it also has the smell of warm and running water. Oh! And Lilacs." He laughed as we got up and headed to a small building. I rose a brow.

Lilacs? I didn't use Lilacs. Did I? I shook my head to clear it as I heard the bark again, this time much closer. I grabbed Kiba's hand, my fear of being attacked taking over.

"Kido won't hurt you. He's actually really nice, he just doesn't know you." He gave me a reassuring smile as a huge black dog walked up to us.

And when I say huge, I mean HUGE. My head only reached the top of his front right leg, he looked to be a tad smaller than Kuromaru. But he had more muscle under his short and coarse looking coat. He padded closer, leaning his head down close to my face. I didn't flinch as he blew air into my face. He had bright emerald green eyes that stood out again his dark coat. It was strange, but it made him look intimidating. He snuffled my hair and I closed an eye lightly before he pulled back and gave my cheek a big, wet lick.

"Yuck!" I laughed rubbing my cheek looking up at Kido. He gave my cheek a nuzzle before nudging Kiba back with his muzzle and Kiba fell back with an 'oof'. I laughed pointing at Kiba as he rubbed his behind.

"Kido!" He pouted, giving the dog a tough look. Kids just gave a cheeky dog smirk before licking Kiba's ear and turning, flicking him in the face with a full and bushy tail.

"I like Kido." I smiled brightly, my eyes half closed.

"Everyone does. Come on let's go see Kahura and the pups." He got himself up to his feet and he hauled me up. I held on to his hand as we walked the short distance to where I heard Kido.

When we got there, my jaw dropped. I saw the prettiest dog ever laying in a big, comfortable looking bed. She was stunning. Her fur was a mix of white, silver and gray with a slight tint of baby blue in her fur. She had an evenly mixed coat with dark gray triangles under her eyes, they came to the top of her lip. She had one tooth that always showed out of her lip and her eyes were narrowed like almonds. Her eye color was amazing, it was a bright bluish-gray. She observed us gently, her eyes protective but her body was calm and relaxed. Her smoothly shaped ears flicked back and forth as she took in our scents. I looked down at the three suckling pups at her belly.

"They're sleeping Shi, so we can stay here until Kagura or Kido decide we have to leave." Kiba whispered softly. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Have you named them yet?" I asked Kiba gently. I took a quick peek up at Kido, who lay with his paws drawn under his chest on a bed nearby. He was observing us, his eyes alert and protective.

"I only named the big white one. I named him Akamaru." He said, sitting with his legs drawn in the butterfly position, his hands holding them together. I sat on my knees and nodded my head.

"What about the other two?" I tilted my head curiously.

"I haven't thought of a name for them. They're both girls, at least that's what Onee-chan said. Why don't you name them? You're new to the family and why not. Momma wouldn't mind." He chuckled lightly.

"Umm, okay." I looked at the two puppies that were laying on either side of Akamaru. One was an exact copy of her father, she was the same dark black, but from what I saw her stubby tail was dipped in white. And the other looked like neither of her siblings nor her parents. She was a light beige color with a bright strip of red russet fur going from the top of her head to the bottom of her spine, near her little tail.

"I think we should name the black one, Yoru and the little red and beige one Toku." I gave a nod in affirmation as I looked at the puppies.

"Akamaru, Yoru and Toku." Kiba smiled, "I like them." He flashed his canines.

Kido decided now would be a good time to get up and kick us out, he grabbed us both by our shirt collars, his jaws where that big, and drug us to the door. We were laughing the whole way. His breathe came harshly in our ears as he nudged us through the door and into the grass outside. He barked and gave us a lick in farewell before heading back to his mate and pups.

"I guess we can go tell Tsume that we named the pups and get something to eat. Oh, by the way how old are you? I just turned three a few weeks ago on July 7th." He grinned widely.

"I'm only 2. I turn 3 December. 4th." I pouted looking up at him, "I guess you're the older one." I huffed.

He pulled a strand of my hair softly and chuckled, "I guess I am." He then walked inside the big house, me trailing at his heels.

* * *

"Momma, me and Shi are hungry. And we saw the pups! Kido likes Shi. And so does Kagura." He told the story of how we went there, watched the pups, named them. To which she gave a smile that held an emotion which I didn't know, before she asked us what we wanted to eat.

"Anything's fine with me Tsume." I gave a tiny smile.

"Can we have fish tonight?" Kiba piped up excitedly.

"What's fish?" I asked, frowning lightly. I had never had fish before and I hadn't seen a fish before, so I didn't know what they were.

"You don't know what fish is?! How! Fish are like amazing!" Kiba shouted, his eyes growing big and he waved his arms around his head wildly, "Please tell me you know what Steak, beef and Jerky are." He said clasping his hands together in amusing desperation.

"I know what beef is... But what's jerky and steak?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Phew, at least you know what beef is. But jerky and steak are basically a gift from Kami! They are amazing and super yummy! Momma, can we have jerky along with the fish." Kiba asked Tsume.

"Of course. I can prepare it tonight. Why don't you show Shi to your room. You two are going to be sharing." Tsume smirked looking at the two of us.

"Okay, but why are we sharing? There's plenty of other rooms." Kiba grumbled glaring up at his mother. She peered down at him, a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

"Go show her to the room Kiba. Or you won't be able to see the puppies until they're four months old." She growled out though she didn't lose the smile on her face. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise and I gave a slight gulp as I felt her chakra for the first time, since I met her.

Kiba seemed to feel it too because he gave a hasty nod and grabbed my hand again, "Come on. Lets get you settled, momma can you call us when dinner's ready?" He asked politely.

"I'll send Kuromaru. Go run along now." She waved her hand nonchalantly. I hadn't noticed Kuromaru laying in the floor by her feet until I walked past them to get to the hallway that lead to Kiba's room.

"This is the bathroom, it's right across from my room. Momma's room is the last door down the hall to the left." He explained as we came to a door. He slid it open and sighed as he looked around, "And this is our room. Feel free to look around. I guess we have to share a bed since there's only one for now." He tapped on his bottom lip.

"Okay..." I said softly, chewing on my bottom lip. I felt it quiver and I bit harder into the flesh as my hand came to feel the necklace around my neck. I had forgotten that it was hidden inside my shirt. I ran my fingers along the surface and felt the pendant. I remember my aniki and rubbed my eye. I wasn't going to cry. No I was not.

"Alright then. Umm, do you want me to read to you for awhile? Onee-chan taught me how to read a little book." He said proudly, his hands on his hips.

"Okay." I laughed.

Kiba grabbed a thin book and we sat on his bed. He sat opposite of me, one foot hanging off the bed, "Nee-chan said this was the book Momma read to her when she was little." He showed me the cover. I couldn't understand what it said, since Hidan hadn't taught me how to read.

"Whats it called?" I asked softly, shyness overcoming me.

"Can't you read it?" He asked, frowning slightly.

I shook my head no, "I was never taught to read. I was taken from my family before I was able to. But my aniki would read to me and sing to me every night before bed." I smiled softly, remembering what he would do. But I couldn't picture his face because that made my head hurt again.

"Your aniki seemed to really love you." He said truthfully. I nodded my head and rubbed my eyes as they started tearing up.

"Hey, Shi." He said. I looked up at him,tears starting to cloud my vision. He came closer and hugged me, "Don't cry okay? Because, if you cry. I'll cry and that would be horrible. I'm a boy and boys don't cry." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. I gave a teary smile and nodded. He used his thumbs to wipe my tears away, "There we go." He nodded and began to read the book.

When he was halfway through it, Kuromaru came in through the open door and sat down. I looked up at him from over Kiba's shoulder and smiled, "Hi Kuromaru!"

"Hello Shi. Kiba, your mother says dinners ready and it's time to eat. Come on." He said, standing straight up. I slid off the bed and walked next to Kuromaru, I ran my fingers through his scruff, but I had to reach up on my tiptoes to scratch his ears. Even then he stooped his head low for me to reach. He twitched his hind leg again and I giggled.

"Come on Shi! I'm hungry!" Kiba laughed and grabbed on to my hand and once again pulled me along. I tripped over my feet before I steadied myself and ran behind him, our fingers interlocked. Kuromaru trotted close behind us, his long legs easily keeping up with little to no effort.

"Here you go you two. Kiba be careful." Tsume scolded when Kiba pulled himself up into the high stool. I huffed because I couldn't even reach the seat. Kuromaru came up and grabbed the neck of my shirt. I gave a startled squeak as he easily set me on to the high chair. I shook myself and looked down at him. Well, not down his head was level to the counter top where our plates were. I scratched his muzzle and then gave his ear a tiny kiss.

"Arigatou." I smiled. He gave my cheek a lick before going to his food bowl, which by now was filled to the brim with raw meat.

"Eat up kiddies." Tsume laughed as she started to eat her own meal.

I looked down at mine and used my chopsticks to grab a piece of fish. But the fish was slimy so I put the chopsticks down and used my hands. I didn't care that I was eating like a pig, I hadn't used chopsticks before. I gave a gasp at how delicious it was and I finished my fish in a minute and a half.

"I see you have a knack for fish." Tsume winked. I blushed hard at realizing I had been caught eating with my hands. But when I looked over to Kiba I saw he was doing the same thing.

"It's yummy Tsume, thank you." I whispered lightly.

"No problem, kid. Eat the rest of your dinner now." She pointed her chopsticks at me before returning to her meal. I picked up a piece of jerky and bit it. Well, chewed on it,

It was really chewy, but very good. I gripped the pieces had tightly in my jaws and pulled my head back,breaking a piece off. I chewed it for about a minute before swallowing. I licked my lips before putting the whole piece in my mouth and chewing it down to a pulp before swallowing. I kept eating, rather quickly might I add, and the next thing I knew my dinner was finished.

"When was the last time you ate?" Tsume asked me.

"Two days ago I think." I replied giving a laugh.

"Oh, we'll there's plenty to eat here. I'm going to try and get you back to a healthy state. You're very malnourished and someone your age shouldn't be the size and weight you are." She said roughly, taking my p,ate and Kiba's, now empty one, to the sink. Kuromaru held Tsume's in his mouth and he set it in the sink before going to his bed. He curled up in it and watched us, his paws drawn under his chest and he hind legs tucked closets his tummy.

"Wow, thank you. I think I can tell you some more about my family, well what I can remember." I concluded.

"Alright, and as soon as you feel the pain stop talking alright?" She said.

I nodded, "Okay." then I took a breath and started, "Well, I have an older brother, my aniki, his names Hidan and I have a mother. My dad died when I was only 4 months old. I never knew him or saw him because he was always gone. Hidan told me that he was a great ninja and he wanted to be just like dad. When I was 7 months old, Hidan forced me to learn to walk. I've been able to walk and run since then. Hidan also read to me and sang to me at night, when I would wake up from a nightmare. As you can see, my big brother was the one who raised me. My mom, she didn't do much after dad died. She would just sit in the kitchen or living room and drink and smoke. Which is why my voice sounds the way it is. From my nightmares I would wake up screaming and the smoke in the house didn't help and I messed my throat up. Hidan would steal things in order for us to survive. But we did have help, someone would feed us when we went to their house. I don't remember who she was." I chewed on my lip softly before continuing, "for my first birthday my brother gave me this necklace." I took my necklace out from my shirt and showed Tsume and Kiba, "He didn't tell me what it was, but he wanted me to keep it safe." I put it back, "The first times left my house was on my first birthday. Sure it was only the backyard, but it was something. I had never seen grass for the first year of my life. I also went around the village with aniki, that same day. It was scary but exciting since I had never seen anyone other than my mom and brother. And the occasional man mom brought home every now and then. Hidan taught me how to talk, he wouldn't speak baby to me. But he would speak normal and we would have conversations. This was my life, up until the point I turned two and I was taken..." I stopped abruptly as my head began to pound. I gave a slight scream I pain and Tsume was by my side in an instant.

"Breathe baby girl. Relax. Your story's done for tonight, lets get you and Koba into the bath. Come along Kiba." She picked me up as I took deep breaths and Kiba followed.

After our bath, me and Kiba had to be in the same one, since Tsume was growing tired. My hair looked much better than originally. Tsume whistled at the brightness. Then she helped Kiba change into his sleep clothes and then got me settled in a smaller pair of Kiba's clothes. She promised to buy me some tomorrow.

She tucked us both into bed and gave each of us a quick peck on the forehead.

"Kuromaru's going to be sleeping in here tonight. Just tonight though, to make sure Shi's alright. Goodnight my loves." She whispered, her sharp and tough face soft and bright with love and affection.

Kuromaro settled down at the foot of the bed and laid down in a loose ball. His head resting on his paws, "Goodnight little ones." He mumbled.

"Goodnight." Kiba and I chorused.

"Goodnight." Kiba whispered to Tsume.

"Goodnight Momma." I yawned drowsily. Tsume ran her hand over our heads before leaving the room.

Kiba and I exchanged one last goodnight before we both ruled up side by side and fell asleep. The triangle pendant still around my neck.

* * *

**Done!**

**well. An update after a day!**

**Amazing! longer than the one before xD**

**hope you people enjoyed c;**

**I kept writing and couldn't stop. Lol.**

**im not gonna update for awhile, I have a 16th to go to to or row for my friend and school tests this week still ;A;**

**I promise I'll update soon. **

**If you have any questions PM me or Review. **

**Lol**

**For now fav and follow {; **

**Maybe read my other stories.**

**k.**

**bye**

**-IcePrincess *Reviews make me happy just sayin... :3 ***


	8. Chapter 7: Around the Village

**New**** chapter :3**

**Enjoy.**

**If you have any questions PM me or Review.**

**Thankee.**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 7: Around the Village  
**

**-0-**

"Wake up Kiba! It's morning!" I cheered giddily, sitting on Kiba's back, pulling on pieces of his unruly brown hair.

"Go back to sleep Onii-chan, the sun's just woken up." He mumbled drowsily before falling back asleep.

"But you don't wanna waste the day! Aniki always said 'to be up and ready before the sun was awake. He says that daylight shouldn't be wasted because life is short and you gotta make the best of it.'" I recited something Hidan had always told me, sliding off Kiba's back and laying on the side of him.

He groggily woke up again, his cheeks puffed out and eyes half closed as he again told me "Wake Kuromaru, he's the morning one of the family. Don't wake momma, unless she's already awake. If she's awake that's a good thing. But if she isn't leave her alone. She needs her rest if she's gonna get another mission soon." He turned his body so he was facing me. His sharp eyes looking rounder, as he was still half asleep.

"Oh, I won't you go back to sleep if ya want. I'ma go outside." I whispered before slipping off the bed and landing on my butt, my frame to short to reach the floor properly.

Kuromaru woke up when I fell off the bed. He looked down at me, "Where are you going miss." He chuckled good-naturedly. I smiled at him, he had stood up and was peering down at me with his one eye.

"I just wanted to go outside, I can't sleep. I always wake up before dawn. Aniki trained that into me from when I was much littler." I told him, using his muzzle as a lifting device. I grabbed it when he stuck his face down towards mine and he picked me up until I was on my feet. I scratched his cheek when he leaned his head down.

"I'll accompany you around." He suggested and walked to the door and nosed it open. I toddled after him, careful not to trip over my own feet and fall flat on my face. He slowed his pace and stride so I could keep up with him. I held onto his shoulder fur and skipped right along next to him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and gave a canine smile, his canine sticking out.

I looked up at him, "Hey Kuromaru. Can we get something to eat? My tummy's making loud noises." I said, my cheeks burning red in embarrassment. I looked down, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Sure thing sweetheart. Let's head to the kitchen, but be quiet. Tsume's still sleeping." He said gently, lowering his head to mine. I nodded vigorously before softening my steps and padding along near silent next to him.

Kuromaru slowed down, his paw steps falling silent as we walked past a half open door. I felt Tsume's resting chakra inside it and knew it was her room. I tiptoed past and then when we were safely past it, we walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want? I can't cook, obviously, but I can get you a snack." He chuckled playfully.

"Can I get some crackers?" I asked gently, once again chewing on my bottom lip.

"Sure thing sweetie." He smiled before trotting to the counter and standing on his hind legs. He stood as tall as Tsume, maybe taller as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bag of crackers with his mouth. He dropped back onto four legs and turned towards me. He set the bag down into my awaiting arms and I smiled when I received them.

"Thank you Kuromaru." I smiled appreciatively before promptly sitting Indian-style on the wooden floor and I ripped open the bag of crackers. With my luck, I ended up tearing the bag and the crackers flew everywhere. I pouted and Kuromaru laughed.

"It's not funny, Kuromaru. I dropped my crackers." I whined, picking them up one by one. Kuromaru started eating the ones that were out of my reach.

"HEY! Those are mine!" I squeaked as he chomped up another two. He crunched and swallowed before looking at me.

"Finders keepers." He chuckled, before gripping the back of my shirt in his jaws and lifting me up, he twisted his head and set me on his back, "Come on, eat and I'll take you outside." He concluded.

"Okay." I giggled, before putting a cracker in my mouth and chewing slowly. Kuromaru walked out of the kitchen and through the main hall, me bouncing on his back, and he came to the backyard. He nosed the door open and I breathed in the fresh morning scents.

The freshly set dew, the cool morning air, the wind as it whipped around us. I began hearing the morning birds awake and sing their songs. I saw the pink outline of the morning sun rise over the weird faced monument. The biggest place in the village, or so I'd think. I didn't feel anyone else awake in the house except me and Kuromaru. Kiba was fast asleep again. Tsume's chakra signature was half-conscious, meaning she was closest to waking up. But I couldn't sense any of the dogs. So I wasn't sure if any of the were awake.

"It's so pretty." I said, awestruck.

Kuromaru gave a deep laugh, "I watch the sunrise everyday from the window in Tsume's room. She has the best view of the village out of the whole house." He told me, turning his head so he could get a clear look at me.

"That's amazing!" I squeaked, clasping my hands together.

"Shall we take a walk around the backyard or has Kiba already showed you everything?" He asked, one ear tilted to the side the other perked up.

"He kinda drug me from the back porch to the nursery. So I haven't seen anything." I said sheepishly.

"Alright. Then lets go for a run. Hold on tightly." He warned, before taking off at a slow run. I laughed as I gripped onto his scruff tightly. I was bounced up and down on his back with each step he took. Then he quickened his pace until he was full running along the yard, I held on for dear life as I was jostled back and forth, my knees dug into his sides as he ran. I bent my head low and held on. My face was pressed into his scruff with my hands digging in it.

When he slowed, I looked up. We had ran through the yard and to the other side, away from the back porch and nursery. We were in a whole different area.

"Where are we Kuromaru?" I questioned looking around, my eyes wide with wonder.

It looked like a field. But the field had a bunch if dead grass and dirt patches. The patches were wide circles. And the trees were healthy, but they all had targets and deep notches in them. I believed that we were in a training area.

"The clans training fields. This is where you'll train with Kiba and Tsume when you reach the training age. Which is 4. Kiba will start training before you, since he is older by a couple of months." Kuromaru explained.

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" I emphasized huge by throwing my arms up in the air.

"Well of course it is. The entire clan trains here, of course we'd need a lot of space to practice." He chuckled.

I nodded, "Of course." Then I felt the sunlight and when I turned, the sun had started to rise moreover the mountainside. It was three quarters of the way.

"I think we should head back, Tsume and Kiba may be awake and breakfast should be soon. We normally eat breakfast as a family, so you're going to probably meet the rest of the family." He smirked.

"Okay." I said softly, before Kuromaru ran back to the house.

* * *

Breakfast was VERY interesting to say the least.

I didn't know that the dogs all ate their breakfast with the members. So when I walked in, still seated on Kuromaru's back with Kiba this time, holding on behind me, I froze at the sight of all the dogs. I really did adore dogs, and seeing how they where treated almost like humans in my new home, made me even happier.

Seeing the way the family and the dogs interacted reminded me of my old, old life. The one before I became an Imouto. I smile softly and rubbed my eyes, to keep the tears at bay. That life was over and my new life here is what I should focus on.

"Well, it's about time you two decided to come over. The family's been waiting." Stump said, emerging from the kitchen, carrying a platter in her hands. She gave a half smirk, her single canine poking out.

"Sorry mama. I was sleeping, and Shi was out withKuromaru." Kiba laughed,slipping down off of Kuromaru's back and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. I wobbled as I landed and gripped onto Kuromaru's for support.

"Hey, you must be the new little miss of the family. Nice to meet you, I'm Mimi." I heard a girls voice say. I turned and looked upward to see a teenage girl squaring downin front of me. Kiba was standing next to me still, my finger interlocked with his.

"Hai, my name is Shi. It's a pleasure to meet you." I chewed on my lip shyly as I failed to meet her eyes.

"What good manners you have. I wanna see your eyes, look up at me please." She said softly, sticking a hand underneath my chin.

I instinctively flinched away before looking ather and blinking once. I assumed she would have the same sharp eyes as everyone else I had seen, but hers were a starling dark value.

"What a beautiful red. Such a lovely crimson." She cooed softly, her spiky brown hair falling over her eyes. I gave a toothy smile before dipping my head.

"Thank you Mimi-san." I giggled softly, "You have pretty eyes too." I said, feeling my dimples pop out.

"Thank you sweetie. Hey why don't we go meet the others, that is. If Kiba will allow you out of his sight." She winked cheekily, throwing a playful glance at my adopted brother.

"Of course Mimi." He let go of my hand before heading to his seat and climbing up onto it. I heard him say several good mornings and heard several in return.

"Come on Shi." She picked me up by my waist and stood straight, settling me down on her left hip. She went to an empty seat, presumably hers and settled down, sitting me on her lap.

From where I sat I saw everyone. There was roughly four other people at the table, besides Tsume and Kiba. I also saw the dogs. Kuromaru's was sitting next to Tsume and to the left of him sat three, young, identical dogs. They all looked at me and blinked simultaneously. I stared back, my eyes wide in strange curiosity. I looked up at the young girl who was sitting there next to them. She gave me a gentle smile, her smooth hair draping over her shoulders.

"I see the brothers have scented you out." She said, her voice strangely a bit deeper than you would expect from someone her age.

"Is that good or bad miss?" I questioned softly.

"Good thing. It means they know your scent and won't hurt you. I'm Hana by the way. Kiba's older sister." She explained, as she scratched behind one of the dogs ears. I saw that one twitch its hind leg.

"So, you're like my big sister too?" I said softly, twiddling my thumbs shyly.

"Yes, you could say that." She chuckled softly. I smiled back before I felt something lick my hand. I flinched away and looked down at the culprit.

This dog was a small, mottled brown one. It looked up at me with huge brown eyes, it's tongue lolling from its mouth. I hesitantly reached out to touch its head and it readily stuck its head under my hand. I smiled big and rubbed it softly.

"Haha, hey Ken, seems like Tano likes her." I heard Tsume laugh. I looked up at the young man sitting next to Mimi. My eyes growing wide as he peered down at me.

I pulled my hand back and drew my gaze away, opting to look down as my cheeks flooded with heat from embarrassment.

"Is alright little lady. I don't bite and neither does Tano, unless its in a fight." He winked down at me. His voice was baritonish and smooth.

I looked back up and met his sharp eyes, "Okay..." I whispered softly. Before looking back down at Tano. His tail was wagging as he licked my face when I reached down.

"Yugh." I squeaked, wiping my cheek. Everyone at the table laughed.

"We'll now that we've been aquatinted, why don't we eat some breakfast." Tsume said, her usual loud voice, booming around the room.

Everyone agreed and Mimi let me go and sit next to Kiba. We were served a full meat meal and we all joked and laughed as we ate.

This.

This was a family.

* * *

"I'm stuffed Kiba!" I exclaimed rubbing my full tummy. Kiba and I were sitting in front of the front door, looking through the gate to the village.

"Same here, hey why don't we go for a walk?" He squeaked, clasping his hands together.

"That sounds fun! But where?" I asked, giving a slight frown.

"Outside the compound obviously! Come on. It'll be fun. Lets go ask mama." He pulled me up by my hands and dragged me into the house.

"Mama! Mom! Momma! Mommy! Moooooom!" He screamed as we walked through the house.

"What. What. What?! Shut up brat!" She growled as she came out of her room, scratching her head.

"Can me and Shi go out into the village? She's never been out there before, well except maybe she you brought her home. But that doesn't count. Can we? Pleeeeeease." He said, his voice full of hope. He nudged me slightly. I looked at him then looked at her, catching on.

"Pleeeeease Mama." I begged next to Kiba, my crimson eyes big with hope.

She looked at Kiba then at me and then back to Kiba and then to me. She slouched and gave a sigh, "Fine."

We started cheering.

"But only if Hana goes with you." She smirked.

"Aww not Hana. She talks a lot." Kiba whined. I giggled.

"Oh Hana!" Tsume called back, smiling at Kiba cruelly the whole time. I saw her emerge from a room and walk towards us.

"Yes mother?" She said softly.

"Take these two little rats out to the village. Keep a close watch on them, as Kiba is known for wondering." She said, looking pointedly at Kiba still.

"Sure! Come along you two." She grabbed us each by the hand and walked between us. We followed her, our hands stuck in her grasp.

"Behave you two." Tsume said and when we left I heard her laugh.

"Hurry up you two." Hana said for what seemed the 200th time that afternoon.

Kiba kept getting distracted by all the scents and he'd stop every minute to see what a particular scent was. I mean, I was no better. I kept looking at everything in amazed wonder, since I had only seen a village once before, at least that's what I would believe.

"Be careful Shi." Hana squeaked, her voice getting high pitched as she pulled on my arm, and I narrowly missed running into a man.

"Sorry." I whispered. The man kept going.

"Kiba! Ugh, come here. Stay put." She ordered, putting a hand out in a stop sign before speed walking to grab Kiba who was busy trying to climbing a cardboard is to grab a pinwheel he had seen.

I obeyed, but I was curious and I turned around.

Only to crash into someone and fall back, due to my tiny stature. I sat back up and shook my head looking at whoever it was. I saw a little boy with onyx eyes and black-blue hair looking at me.

"Ow." I frowned, standing back up. My clothing was covered in dirt and I huffed.

"Watch it." He said back, standing up by himself, and he looked at the boy who was standing next to him.

I peered up at the boy who was standing next to him.

"Ah, Itachi-chan! How are you?" I heard Hana say. I turned and saw her holding Kiba in her grasp, rather tightly, might I add. He was struggling to get down, but her grip tightened whenever he moved, until he stilled completely and sat there, arms crossed.

"Rather well Hana. Just taking a stroll with Sasuke." He pat the little boy's head.

Sasuke.

"He's getting so big! How are you today Sasuke?" She asked, asshe began to dust my clothes off with her available hand.

"Thank you Hana-san." He said softly, before eyeing Kiba and I.

This would be Kiba, my little brother, and Shi. Our adopted sister." She said, rubbing my head.

"Oh, you're the new addition Father was speaking of." Itachi muttered, looking at me.

I frowned and opened my mouth, but Hana stuck her hand over my mouth, "Yes, she's new. Some ANBU found her after she was kidnapped. She doesn't remember where she came from." Hana said hastily. I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes.

"Why do you have red eyes?" Sasuke spoke, staring at my eyes.

"Why do you have black?" I retorted.

"Because I was born with them." He responded hotly.

"Theres the answer as to why I have red." I nodded. He glared at me and I glared back.

"Stop ogling each other you love birds." Itachi laughed.

Ogling. Sasuke?

"Ew. That's gross." I squeaked.

"Yeah Aniki." He agreed.

Aniki. My Aniki.

I felt my botto. Lip quiver as I rubbed my eye.

"Shi, honey what's wrong?" Hana asked.

"Nothing... I'm just missing my Aniki. Wherever he is." I whispered, rubbing my eyes harder as traitor tears fell.

"You'll see him again sweetie. I promise." Hana said, setting Kiba down and bending to pick me up.

Kiba held onto Hana's pant leg, "Can we go home?" He asked softly, keeping his eyes on me as more tears started falling.

I missed my Aniki.

"Sure. Well be seeing you Itachi-chan, Sasuke." Hana dipped her head as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Alright. Goodnight Hana, Kiba and Shi. Say goodbye Sasuke." Itachi told him.

"Goodnight." He bowed to my sister respectfully before they turned and walked away.

"Come on baby. Lets get you home." Hana whispered, rubbing my back as I cried into her shoulder.

"Come on Kiba." Hana grabbed onto his hand.

"It'll be okay Shi. We'll find your Aniki. I promise." Kiba and Hana both said.

I believed them.

* * *

**End of de chapter c;**

**I was watching Naruto in Adultswim and they're in the Chunin Exam arc and I'm being FLOODED with ideas and I'm like uuuuuuugh whyyyyy?!**

**xD**

**Just a couple of meetings.**

**Yeup. We met Sasuke and Itachi ^-^**

**Yes, I decided Itachi would tell the joke xD I mean. Come on he has to have SOME humor in him.**

**Seriously.**

**Lol. Hope you enjoyed though.**

**review maybe?**

**-IcePrincess**


	9. Chapter 8: Puppies and Shopping

**New**** chapter :3**

**Enjoy.**

**If you have any questions PM me or Review.**

**Thankee.**

**Just gonna say that yes, they seem very smart for 2 year old's but it's just how I decided to write it really :/ I'm not all to good with writing toddler's and babies. I start off pretty good, but I end up writing it like their 4 or 5 .-.**

**So sorry if they seem smart, I just have a rather hard time writing them with the intelligence of a 2/3 year old.**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 8: Puppies and Shopping  
**

**-0-**

"Shi! Nee-chan! Wake up! The puppies are old enough to meet and come play with us!" Kiba hissed, dragging the blanket off my bed and pulling me down by my feet. I landed on my butt and gave a growl at him as I woke up. I tackled him and pulled on his hair.

"That hurt!" I growled as we rolled around the room, slapping, squeaking, hitting, punching, and occasionally biting one another. The door opened and Kuromaru walked in pulling us apart. We glared at each other as he started talking about how we shouldn't fight because we were siblings and that we would be in trouble with Tsume if we didn't stop. When we didn't stop arguing and fighting he decided he had, had enough. So he gripped me by the back of my nightshirt and Kiba by the back of his and drug us out of the room and down the hallway.

He dropped us off at Tsume's room and explained what had happened. She glared at us and me and Kiba grabbed each other. We had only been exposed to Tsume's wrath twice before, for the same reason, fighting. Kiba whimpered and I dug my head into his neck, "We're sorry." we spoke in unison, our small frames shaking. We felt Tsume's chakra, me more than Kiba due to my ability to sense it.

"Mmmhmm, that's what I thought, no more fighting, do you two understand?" She growled out, making us look up at her.

We both nodded quickly, "We promise. We promise." We told her repeatedly. She smirked and nodded.

"Good, now I know the puppies are old enough and I bet you two are dying to see them, so go on and see them. But be careful, they're still small!" She warned as me and Kiba ran out of the room, tripping and stumbling over each other in our haste.

* * *

"They're something aren't they?' Kuromaru said.

"Oh indeed." Tsume agreed.

* * *

"Hurry up Kiba!" I squeaked running ahead of my adopted brother. He caught up and we stopped outside the nursery doors. We heard little barks and I became excited as we through the door open.

I gasped seeing the three puppies rolling around in the bed. Akamaru was stuck being at the bottom of the doggy pile as his two sister climbed on him as a sort of double team. I laughed and Kiba crawled over to them, Kido watched him with half-narrowed eyes, but he wouldn't attack, because he was used to us either being inside the nursery or around it.

"Kiba." I squeaked, crawling after him in the nursery. Kagura looked up at us from where she was laying, her ears flicking but she didn't make a move, instead she turned and began to wash her back softly, her tail making light thumps on the ground.

"Akamaru." Kiba whispered as he laid on his stomach, watching the big white puppy who had broken away from his sister's attack and was rolling around by himself near his father. I saw Akamaru's ears swivel and he turned to face Kiba. I heard him give off a small, squeaky bark before he stumbled unsteadily on his stubby legs towards him, his little nose quivering as he smelled Kiba's outstretched hand. He stuck his little tongue out and licked his hand. The moment he did so, Kiba's whole face lit-up in one big smile and his canines showed, and the little red triangles on his cheeks scrunched up as he smiled.

"Hey little guy. Your name's Akamaru. Aka-maru." He said quietly, rubbing Akamaru's head very softly with his open palm, smiling again, this time softer. His eyes where bigger and held a gentle look that I hadn't seen before.

I was watching them interact when I became aware of a tugging on the sleeve of my shirt. I peeked over my shoulder, my hair coming to frame against my cheek as I did, and I saw Yoru pulling back on the sleeve of my shirt. Her little black-furred body was pulling back, the material making a ripping noise as it lengthened and stretched out. Her sister, Toku, sat close-by, her ears tilted to the side as she watched her sister, her jaws stretching wide in a yawn before she wobbled towards her mother and lazily climbed into the bed and curled up by her, nursing softly as she did.

"Little Yoru. What are you doing?" I whispered, placing a finger on her forehead and scratching the fur softly, humming quietly as I did so, "Such a pretty puppy." I giggled, giving a smile. Yoru looked up at me, blinking her golden brown eyes at me before giving a yawn, her tiny mouth stretched wide. Her round ears laid against her head as she released my shirt sleeve and she laid down, curling up where she was. Her eyes slowly slid close as she fell asleep.

"Awe, you're so cute.' I squeaked quietly, sliding my hands under her belly softly and picking her up. I waddled to my feet and walked as carefully as possible towards Kagura and I squatted down, laying her next to her sister by her mother's belly. I leaned down and kissed the two puppies head's before patting Kagura's ears softly and I walked back towards Kiba, my bare feet making little to no noise on the soft flooring.

"Kiba. We should go." I said softly, sitting next to him as he watched Akamaru sleep. The big, white puppy was curled up in a ball in his lap and Kiba was mindlessly running his fingers up and down his spine gently. I looked at my brother, and saw that his eyes where softer than they had ever been as he stared adoringly down at the sleeping puppy.

"You can. I'm gonna stay here a bit longer." He whispered, not even looking up at me.

"Okay. I'll let mama know." I kissed his cheek softly in a sisterly way before slipping out of the nursery and I ran back to the house.

* * *

"Kiba's still with Akamaru. He says he'll be back soon." I told Tsume, grabbing onto her pant leg with my small hands as I looked up at her.

She put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair. Se gave a toothy grin downward, "That's alright kiddo. How are the other two doing?" She questioned as she went back to cutting something on the counter.

"Yoru and Toku? They are fine. Sleeping now though." I told her, putting a finger to my lip as I recalled back to what they had been doing.

"Ah, how were Kagura and Kido?" She asked again, raising a brow as she looked at e from the corner of her eye.

"Good. They like us." I smiled big, showing my teeth.

"That's a good thing then, it means they trust you to be around their pups." She gave a chuckle before Hana walked into the kitchen area.

"I'm going to go buy somethings at the ninja store. I need some new shuriken." Hana said, before looking down at me. I gave a wave and a smile. She smiled back down at me.

"Do you mind taking Shi out with you? She needs new clothes." Tsume said, pulling a wad of money from her pocket. How it even fit, I wasn't sure.

"Umm sure thing mother." Hana said, taking the money and picking me up as she walked over, "We'll be seeing you." She gave a smile before taking me with her out of the house and compound and back to the village.

"I want you to behave for me, unlike Kiba, alright?" She said, my little body being hoisted up on her hip as she walked. She had one of her hands wrapped around my bottom and I had my arms locked around her neck.

"Okay." I nodded as we came to a stop in front of a Weapon Store. She set me down and took hold of my hand.

"No touching. Everything here is dangerous. I don't need you to get hurt and then have mom yell at me." She said as we walked in. I heard a little bell toll and I saw a woman come over.

"Hello how may I help you?" She said smiling at Hana.

"Hi, I'm looking for some new shuriken. My old ones aren't sharp anymore and the majority of them are scratched and broken." Hana told the woman, who by now was staring at me. She gave me a smile and I gave a shy one back, hiding behind Hana's leg slightly.

"We have just the thing follow me." She said happily. I let go of Hana's hand and sat down where I was.

"You're going to sit there?" She asked. I gave a nod. She sighed, "Alright, remember what I said. Don't touch anything." She pointed a finger at me. I gave another nod before she walked away.

Yeah, I was looking around.

I stood up, using my hands to help me and when I was up I decided to go to my left, towards the area I didn't see when we came in. I saw so many weapons I didn't know about and my eyes widened in fascination at the different blades and designs. I walked down the aisle, resisting the urge to touch anything when I stopped.

I gave a smile seeing something I fell completely in love with the first second I saw it.

A black, three-bladed scythe*

I reached a hand out to touch the white-taped handle when I froze and pulled back. Hana said not to touch anything. I looked up at it, the urge becoming even greater. I wanted to touch it, I wanted to feel how the handle would feel.

I decided when I became older I'd own that scythe. I sat down in front of it and just stared at it, completely entranced by the design and beauty of it.

It had three long, but thin blades. Each blade was black but had a silver curve at the tip, the handle itself was made of what I thought was black metal. I only knew of this because my Aniki would talk about it often. I looked at the holding part and saw the white tape spiraled down to the end where a silver hilt was. The hilt had a black spot on it, and I wanted to touch it to see what it did. I still resisted the urge. I marveled at it, my hands setting in my lap as I did, to keep myself from trying to touch it because I really wanted too.

"Shi? What are you doing?!" I heard Hana's loud shriek of Horror say. I turned my head and lost my balance, falling clumsily on my back as I stared at her, my crimson eyes wide.

"Looking." I said meekly, rolling and sitting back up. She walked over, a bag in her arm. She scooped my up roughly and held me to her side tightly.

"Why were you looking? I thought I said, no touching or wandering off." She scolded.

"I like it." I said, pointing to the black scythe. I gave a laugh.

"You, like it? Your two, you shouldn't be liking weapons, let alone a scythe just yet." She said, her brow crinkling as she stared me down with her large, rounded black eyes.

"But I... Like it." I mumbled, chewing on my lip as I puffed my cheeks up.

"If she likes it, I can keep it on hold until she's old enough to wield it. Also, I can make her a smaller version of it, not as sharp, for her to play with at home. The blade'll be dull and very non-lethal." The shop-keeper said giving me a smile.

I hesitantly gave her a smile of my own back as Hana replied, "Well... It would have to be up to our mother, but I think she wouldn't mind. Thank you so much Mrs. Kazuhiro." Hana said, trying to give a bow with me still in her arms. I heard whatever she had in her bag, clink and clank together as she fixed herself and readjusted my position on her hip.

"It's no problem. Well, I have to close up shop. I'll have the scythe ready in a few days. Have a good evening Hana." Mrs. Kazuhiro smiled and waved before she locked the door and headed back towards her home.

"Where are we going now?" I said curiously, tilting my head to the side.

"To get you some new clothes. You've put a but more weight on and you've gotten a little bit taller, then from when we took you in. You need bigger clothes." She said, poking my slightly rounded belly with a forefinger.

I flinched away, "I'm...fat?" I pouted, my bottom lip quivering.

"Of course not sweetie. You're far from it." She kissed my nose in an attempt to make me feel better. It did and I gave her a kiss on the cheek, wrapping my arms around her neck. She began walking down the dirt road.

"Now let's go buy you some clothes." She laughed. I giggled softly and I poked her cheek as we headed towards the clothing store.

* * *

"What are we going to get you? How about something pink?" Hana said, still holding me to her hip as we looked through the isles of different clothing.

I scrunched my nose up when she said pink, "No." I made a little gagging noise.

She laughed, "Alright then, no pink. How about this? It's nice and blue, and it comes with a darker blue jacket." She suggested lightly, holding the outfit up.

I nodded my head, "I like it." I concluded giving a smile. Hana gave another small giggle.

"Alrighty then. I guess we'll buy this one. And we need one more outfit." She put me down, only to grab onto my hand as she picked up the right size in blue and another of the same, this one in red with a blood-red jacket, with a fluffy cream-colored hood. Then she walked with me to the cashier, "We'd like to purchase these two." She smiled to the lady working the register.

"That will be 2440 yen** please." She said, ringing up the now purchased clothes. She folded them and put them in a bag as my older sister paid for it. She received the right amount of change back and told the woman a sweet 'thank you' before taking the bag and my hand and she walked us out of the clothing store.

"See that wasn't so bad. It went rather quick." She smirked, still allowing me to walk. Since all I'd done all day was be carried around by her.

"It was." I replied, looking around at the village. There was less people out, probably due to the fact it was later in the day and the sun was setting, casting long shadows down the road as we walked. I skipped next to her lightly, kicking up small amounts of dirt as I did so. I yawned as we neared the compound and when we made it inside the house, I suddenly didn't want to walk anymore. The sun had set and the light was steadily growing darker with each passing moment, the lights in the house where the only things really keeping me awake at the moment.

I sat down and instead of walking, I began to crawl around. Yes, I was 2 years old, probably to big to crawl. But I was tired and when I got tired, I became stubborn and did what I wanted to do. I crawled to the table and pulled myself up in a chair, and sat on my knees to see where I was. I found a plate of food in front of me and my stomach growled in hunger.

"Go on, eat up. Kiba's already eaten and he's in bed. After you finish, I'm going to give you a bath and then you're going to bed." Tsume said, coming up behind me. I gave a yawn and nodded my head before clumsily digging into my dinner. It was fish, more specifically trout, which had become my favorite recently.

I gnawed on the skin and meat of it, feeling pain in the back of my mouth. When I deemed it ready to swallow, I did and I continued to eat my fish like that. I finished quicker than I would expect; I drank my cup of milk, since me and Kiba had been weened off of a bottle a few days past, before giving a small burp. I covered my mouth with both hands, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Seems like you're full kiddy. Let's go give you a bath." Tsume's loud laughter filtered as she spoke through her laughs. She picked me up from the chair and put my plate and cup in the sink before we walked to the bathroom.

She stripped me of my clothing and set me on top of the sink as she filled the bath with water. She came back and picked me up, before setting me down into the warm water. She filled a cup and splashed it over my head, slicking my white hair down flat against my neck and head.

"You know, Hana told me what she caught you doing. I don't mind that you like scythes, but do be careful. I also agreed that you can have the toy one Mrs. Kazahito was kind enough to make. But I don't want you hitting your brother with it, or anyone for that matter." She said casually as she rubbed soap through my hair.

"Yes Momma." I said drowsily as she grabbed a rag and filled it with body wash. I felt the rag run along my sides, back, chest, tummy, arms, legs and other parts and I became lathered in soap. She grabbed the cup, filling it with fresh water before she dumped it on my head, cleansing me of the shampoo. Then she cleaned my body with her hands, getting rid of the soap.

She let the water drain out as she picked my soaked body up in her arms. Her shirt and top of her pants became wet when I dripped, but it seemed she didn't mind as she wrapped me up in a clean, white towel, "There all clean." She laughed as she walked down the hallway to her room. She laid me on her bed, the towel falling off as she slid a night diaper on me and then slid me into my pajamas, a big shirt that belonged to her.

She again picked me up and carried me to mine and Kiba's conjoined room. She slid the door open quietly, since Kiba was asleep - his heavy breathing and light snores telling me so - and laid me down in the bed next to him. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over me, before giving my damp hair a kiss. She leaned over me and kissed Kiba's head, "Goodnight my precious loves." She whispered, her eyes gentle and caring.

"Goodnight momma." I yawned, before she left the room. I curled up against my brother's warm back before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

**I finished the chapter finally xD  
**

**It's really boring. But oh well, I'm thinking of doing another time skip, to when they get the puppies and start training with them, at ages 5 and 6. Since Kiba is five months older than her, thus making his birthday fall before hers (obviously).**

**Should I? Review with an answer pleease. **

***THE SCYTHE: The thing about the scythe is that it's not like Hidan's. It SOUNDS like it is, but it's really not. The design is slimmer and the blades aren't as thick, but they are longer and double-bladed. The button at the bottom, actually brings out a chain, that when used correctly, can be used to capture an enemy and when the button is pushed again, little razors will come out and slice when she pulls. Kinda dangerous.**

**She also will use a scythe when she's older, more than likely, because I personally have a strange obsession with Scythes, knives, sickles and swords. Weird yes, but it's something I've always loved since I was younger.**

***The thing about the Yen. I actually did look it up and the amount she paid in US Dollars was about 25 dollars. Correct me if I'm wrong though :3  
**

**I feel as if people don't read these. If you're one of the people who do. Then if you review.**

**Please put the word 'scythe' at the end of it and also answer thou question of the day (I'm going to try and do this again xD but I might forget, so don't hate on me Cx)****: **If you could be reborn into ANY of the clans, which would you want to be in?

**My answer:** Well, I'd obviously want to be born into the Hyuuga Clan. Since I have an obsession with Kekkai Genkai's and the Byakugan is fReAkInG AWESOME!

Until Next time.

-IcePrincess


	10. Chapter 9: Puppies and Training

**Since those who reviewed wanted a timeskip. A timeskip you shall get :3 **

**The time skip is three years, making Shi 5 and Kiba 6. The beginning of the chapter will be her fifth birthday. Just saying x)**

**I do appreciate all the kind reviews you guys give me :') It makes me all warm and fuzzy that people appreciate what I write, even though I have poor grammar, spelling and descriptive detailing xD**

**But I'm practicing. **

***Note: I messed up Hana's age, and I did my research and she's 5 years older than Kiba, so in the part of the story were I said she was 12 when they were 2 and 3 is wrong. She would've only been about 8. So NOW she's just turned 12 and barely put on a Genin squad. Hope I didn't confused you Cx**

**Also, y'all should go read 'Decaying Bluebells' by Darkpetal16 because it. is. AH-MAZING! Lol if you do, mention I sent you xD **

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 9: Birthdays and Training  
**

**-0-**

I had been living with the Inuzuka's for about 3 years now, and it was completely amazing. The puppies, weren't really puppies anymore, they were nearly two years old, but strangely they were still really little.

Tsume said not to worry, an Inuzuka clan dog usually didn't start growing until they were roughly 4 1/2 to 5 years old. Akamaru was still bigger than his sisters, but he was small enough to sit on Kiba's head, or wrapped up in the hood of his jacket. Recently Kiba became attached to a dark gray jacket with a black furred hood. It looked near identical to my dark blue one, but he didn't seem to care. He hardly ever showed his hair now, the stupid hood was always up.

He was also much more hyper active and snappier. He turned 6 a few months ago and now he thinks he's the boss of me. Sure, I was about to turn 5 - today actually- but that still didn't mean he could rule over me. I was nearly as big as him, maybe three inches shorter and 20 pounds lighter, but I could still take him.

"Shi! Hurry up with the twin's bath. Akamaru needs one too you know!" Kiba growled, hitting the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes, re-rolling my sleeves up my arms as I lathered up Toku's gorgeous red fur with the sweet-scented dog shampoo Hana had made. I hummed softly, choosing to ignore my brother.

I heard Akamaru's short bark from behind the door, I turned my head and looked dully at the locked door before turning back and rinsing Toku off. I picked her up and set her out of the bathtub, setting her down on a gray towel that was specifically used for drying off the puppies, before grabbing Yoru, who tried running towards the door, so I scooped her up before she could run into it and set her into the bathtub.

She hated baths, unlike her sister who nearly fell asleep each time she took one. I used one hand to hold her hindquarters down as I poured a cup of water on her, making her black fur slick down and the mud on her body slide off. I had caught her and Toku digging in the garden. I had scooped them up and ran to the bathroom to clean them off.

"Hold..ngh still Yoru. Please, it's my birthday." I grumbled as she squirmed and slid around the bathtub, making it near impossible to get the shampoo on her. I sighed and slid out of my jacket and short quickly before stepping into the bathtub, "Now you can't move." I used my legs to hold her in place as I lathered her body down with the soap. She gave a grunted growl and tried biting at my hand. I tapped her nose softly, "No. You don't bite me." I scolded lightly, narrowing my eyes a touch.

She laid her ears back, stood on her hind legs as she put her front paws on my chest and licked my lower jaw as apology, "Awe I forgive you." I said, wrapping my arms around her little body. She squirmed and I let her go, realizing I became covered in shampoo. I made a noise as I tried wiping it off my white tank top and underwear.

She sat still as I finished soaping her up, and when I rinsed her off she shook her body, splattering me with water. I gave a squealing noise as I turned the water off, "YORU!" I squeaked as she started barking, her tail wagging back and forth. I picked her up and took her out of the bath with me and set her on the towel next to her sister, who was calmly sitting there watching us, her tail thumping along the ground.

I wrapped them up together, since they refused to be separated in any way possible. I held underneath the towel with my hands, so they didn't fall as they popped their heads out. I opened the door, with only a little bit of trouble and saw Kiba and Akamaru both covered in mud, sitting on the floor.

"I don't even want to know." I stated, moving past them and down the hall to my room. Tsume has recently moved me out of Kiba's room, as we were both getting older and we fought with each other more often. She decided it was time we separated. We were still close, but we just butt heads often and argued about pointless little things.

Our rooms weren't even far apart. They were next door to each other and our beds where placed next to each other, separated only by a wall.

I slid my door open and squatted down, putting the two puppies on the ground. They squirmed before running around the room, their damp fur leaving slight imprints as they wrestled. Another thing about them, they loved fighting. Whether it be with each other, or their brother - who they shamelessly ganged up on from time to time - or even Kiba, who let them chew on his arms, they enjoyed it. I wrestled with them sometimes, carefully though, as to not hurt their small bodies.

"Hey, hey, hey I have to dry you two up before we go to dinner." I said, clapping my hands and walking over to my bed. The two sisters stopped biting at eachother, and looked up at me from the wriggling mass of fur they had previously been in. Yoru used Toku as a springboard and jumped off her, landing on my bed. Toku growled before clambering up onto my bed as well. She nipped at her sister's shoulder, who in turn bit her sister's ear. They were about to go at it again when I grabbed their scruffs and held them apart, "Come on you two. I'm serious. We need to get dry." I said, setting Toku in my lap.

I grabbed the gray towel and rubbed it along her fur, rubbing her fur the wrong way to keep her warm and help her fur dry faster. I finished and let her jump off of me and to the floor where she laid on her back and stretched. Yoru climbed into my lap next and I dried her off, which wasn't to hard, considering she had shorter fur, than her long, red furred sister.

I set her down and stood up, stretching upward; my tank-top showing my stomach. I rubbed my eyes and padded lightly to my closet, opening the doors I looked through my clothes. I picked out a light blue shirt, that had a darker blue design going down the right side, and slid it on. I grabbed my dark blue jacket that I was completely obsessed with and slid it on, the sleeves instantly covering my hands. I pushed them up and grabbed a pair of black knee-length shorts and slid them on, only after I changed my panties.

I combed my hair with the bristle brush Hana had given me when my hair began getting long. It now reached my mid-back and the color had gotten even more bleached, if that was possible. I hummed lightly again; I had heard the song some place before, but I couldn't remember the words. I finished combing my hair and grabbed a blue rubber band. I'd have to ask Hana to put it up for me, since Tsume was to rough when she did. I slid my feet into black sandals and turned back to the puppies, "come on ladies, let's go." I cheered and they gave simultaneous howls of joy as we walked out of my room.

* * *

"You ready to go kiddo?" Tsume asked when I came into the sitting area. She was dressed in her normal attire, except she had the green jacket open instead of zipped-up. Kuromaru sat next to her, calming washing his shoulder.

"Yes." I said, as Kiba ran into the room, Akamaru on his head.

"Ready!" He shouted, and Akamaru gave a bark in agreement. Yoru and Toku looked up at their brother and barked a hello. He grunted back.

"Alright, let's get going. Hana's said she'd meet us there, something about running an errand for her sensei." Tsume shrugged, standing up from the couch. She turned and walked to the front door with Kuromaru, me, my brother and the three pups at our heels.

We walked through the streets of the village, Tsume saying hello to a few people, who had said a greeting before. I heard growling and when I turned I saw Yoru slinking up on a bird that had, unfortunately, gotten into her path. I stopped, went back, and scooped her up in my arms, sticking her in my jacket, like Kiba did with Akamaru. I held her there so she wouldn't try and run off, or attack birds.

"Come along Toku." I called to the opposite sister; who barked and ran to catch up to me. She chewed on my shoe and I gave a sigh, "Come on." I picked her up by her scruff and with some difficulty, set her on top of my head. She was lighter than her sister, the same as being smaller, so she was easier to carry.

"What are you doing?" Tsume laughed when she turned around. I looked at her and shrugged.

"They kept trying to attack birds, and they were stopping so I decided just to carry them." I said, scratching my neck sheepishly.

"Well, that's one way to make sure they don't cause trouble. Don't worry, they'll learn." She said, before saying something to low for me to hear. Kuromaru must've heard because his mouth curved into a smile.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Hana was waiting by the entrance. She was dressed in gray shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. Her smooth hair, pinned back into a ponytail, two strips of hair falling on the side of her face, "Finally. Took you long enough." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Blame Shi. If she hadn't of taken forever cleaning her precious puppies then none of this would've happened." Kiba said accusingly.

"Excuse me. Who's birthday is it?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yours..." He mumbled.

"That's right. Plus it was your fault for letting them outside right after I had just bathed them." I shot back, as Kiba huffed, growled and turned, walking into the restaurant. Tsume snorted and shook her head.

"Table for four, and 7 dogs." She laughed to the person that was going to seat us.

"Alright, follow me." He said, looking down at me and Kiba, eyeing us. Akamaru, Yoru and Toku growled at the man in unison. He turned and walked swiftly away, his hands clenched to the menus tightly. I kissed Yoru's head and scratched Toku's ears as we followed after our mother and older sister.

"Table for 4 and an extra place for the dogs." He said, setting the menus down. I picked Yoru out of my jacket and set her on the seat before picking Toku off my head and setting her next to her sister. Kiba took Akamaru off his hooded head and set him down next to his sisters. Hana's triplet dogs all sat in line on their side, next to her. They had barely started to grow, since they weren't the size of a 6 month old puppy anymore, but instead the size of a regular 3 year old dog. She could still carry them around, if she wanted to, but she didn't so they walked with her, in a semi-circle behind her always.

"Order whatever you want. It is your birthday." She smiled at me, her sharp canines poking out.

"O-okay." I said, looking at the menu, having to sit on my knees to see it fully. Kiba had already said what he was ordering, a big plate of beef steak jerky and fish. I felt my mouth water when I saw the fish they had on the menu. Trout, my favorite. I told Tsume I wanted Trout and shrimp on the side. I loved seafood, unlike Kiba, who only really liked Fish. Well, he preferred the cooked tissue between the bones, leaving the non-chewy parts for me, or the pups to eat.

"What can I get for you?" The same man from before said.

"Two orders of Trout, an order of shrimp, and a plate of beef steak jerky for the kids." She replied.

"Okay. And for you?" He said looking at Hana.

"I'll have an order of Tsukune please." She said politely.

"Would you like, beef, fish, pork or fowl?" He said, writing down what she ordered.

"Beef please." She said, before handing him her menu, along with mine and my brothers.

"Alright. And for you?" He asked, looking at Tsume.

"Filet Mignon for me please." She said, not bothering to look up at him.

"And drinks?" He asked as he finished taking down the food.

"Milk for the kids, sake for me and water for the girl." She said, already knowing the drinks we had. Tsume forbid me and Kiba from drinking anything unhealthy on the weekday, since she said it was bad for our bodies. Saturdays were usually the days she let us eat sweets and drink soda.

"Alright, I'll be back with the drinks." He turned around before spinning back, "Anything for the dogs?" He asked.

"No, they usually eat whatever the kids don't finish." Tsume shrugged, covering Kidomaru's mouth before he spoke. The man was a civilian, and Tsume must've thought it'd be weird for a dog to talk.

"Okay." He turned and walked away to go get our drinks presumably.

"When can me and Akamaru start training?" Kiba asked excitedly. He couldn't wait to begin Clan training.

"Soon, next week you can. Remember you two are getting enrolled in the academy next month." She said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"That's right. Iruka-sensei's a good teacher, he taught me as well as my classmates." Hana smiled.

"Can we tell Shi her birthday present now? Please, it'll be fun!" Kiba squeaked, bouncing in his seat. I looked at him quizzically, usually my present was a trip to this restaurant, which was my favorite place.

"Alright. Do you want me to tell her or you?" Tsume said, giving a half smile.

"I'll do it!" He yelped, turning himself towards me, "You ready?" He smiled, his canines showing.

I nodded, "uh huh." I said softly.

"Well, you know how Akamaru was given to me as a sixth birthday present? Like he's my partner now." He said, as Akamaru gave an agreeing bark.

"Yeah..." I said, chewing my lip. He _had _gotten him as a gift from Tsume and Hana, so he could train with him, like the majority of our Clan did. I was jealous, because I wanted to have my two puppies as partners. When I had asked Tsume, she said no, they were for someone else. I had gotten really sad, so I made sure I bonded with them so when they were taken, they wouldn't forget me.

"Weeeeeeell..." He trailed off before smiling, "MAMA SAID YOU GET YORU AND TOKU AS YOUR PARTNERS!" He squeaked, throwing his hands in the air. I sat there, my mouth hanging partially open.

_~They were going to be... mine?~ _I stared shocked before uttering softly, "R-really?" I squeaked.

"REALLY!" Kiba nodded furiously, "Right mom?" He said turning to Tsume.

"Yes, really. Your bond with them is extraordinary. So, as a 6th birthday present; I decided that the two will become your partners when you get older. They will be your responsibility, and yours to take care of, understand?" She said, smiling when I shamelessly crawled across the table to hug her tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I squealed, giving her cheek a kiss. She gave a loud laugh as I crawled back to my side of the table. Yoru and Toku climbed over Kiba and tackled me. I hugged them and kissed their noses, "My puppies. My partners." I laughed as they licked all over my face.

"Drinks are here, hop off you two." Tsume said to the two excited pups. They whimpered, licked my face a few more times before climbing off at her command. They once again hopped over Kiba, before going back to sit with their brother, wiggling in excitement, but staying where they were.

I took my cup of milk, "Thank you." I said, smiling up at the man. Kiba gave him a thank you as well, and gave an identical smile to him.

"You're welcome kids." He replied before giving Hana her water, she said thank you and got a you're welcome in return as did Tsume as she recieved her Sake, "Your dinner will be right out." He nodded before turning to leave. I drank my milk, halfway before sitting back in my chair.

"What is Clan training anyways?" I asked Tsume, tilting my head.

"Well, when an Inuzuka, like Kiba and yourself reach six years of age, you start learning how to fight with your Ninken, or dogs. The dogs come in handy when you're all alone and you get ambushed. They become another being, and they can fight the same as you. When you become partnered to your companion, or rather companions in your case, you become inseparable. The bond that you create with your Ninken, shows through the strength and power of your abilities. The training will basically help teach you how to properly use the ninken techniques and it will also help strengthen the bond between partner and partner." She explained, leaning forward in her seat.

I nodded my head, eyes wide, "But how do you know if a nin-ken," the word sounded funny as I sounded it out, "is yours?" I questioned.

"A dog knows it the first time they meet someone. If they see something in them that they find extraordinary or unique, they automatically become attached. And in turn, the ninja will become bonded to their dog, or dogs. It's fate and they normally don't get to choose often. Unless a dog doesn't find a partner, or vice-verse then they can choose. But normally, the dog and ninja are bonded before they even know it. Hana for instance, when she was a baby she was very attached to the three Haimaru brother's mother." Tsume started.

"Please don't start, it's embarrassing." Hana said, covering her face as her cheeks heated up.

"It's adorable... Anyways, she was very attached to the mother. When she gave birth to the triplets, Hana was about 3 or 4, around the age you two where when the three were born. But, as the pups got older, they began to follow Hana around like she was the mother duck and they where the ducklings. They did everything together. She cleaned them, bathed them, played with them and she even let them take baths with her." She laughed.

"MOTHER!" Hana squeaked, covering her darkening face. Me and Kiba burst out laughing.

"When she reached the age of 7, I decided it was time to give them to her. She started her clan training the day after she got them and they've been inseparable since." Tsume shrugged, leaning back now, putting her hands behind her head. The server's came with the plates of food and without much difficulty, gave us our designated plates.

"Dig in." Tsume said as she began to eat her dinner. Everything smelled delicious.

"Thank you." I said, before I dug into my shrimp, eating them easily. I finished the shrimp and moved onto the fish. I used my fork, since Kiba and I couldn't use chopsticks to save our life, to cut the fish up. I put a piece in my mouth and chewed it before swallowing. My appetite had increased and I ate more than I used too.

I ate half the fish before I got full. I finished and put my forks down, "Yoru, Toku. I have dinner." I said. The two pups clambered under the table and popped up on the seat next to me. I put the plate down in front of them and cut the remaining half of fish into equal pieces, "Share." I said.

They barked and dug in, eating their piece that I cut for them. I watched their tails, one sleek the other fluffy, wag back and forth as they finished the fish and chewed on the bones. They started teething so they chewed on random things.

"Here Akamaru." Kiba fed his dog the remainder of his fish, the squishy parts like he said. Akamaru swallowed the food, his tail wagging back and forth.

"Do you ever feed him? He looks like he's starving Kiba." Tsume said, watching him as she fed Kidomaru chunks of her meat.

"Every four hours he eats. He just enjoys food." Kiba shrugged, taking the now empty plate away. I saw Hana feed the remainder of her meal, which was a lot, to the brothers. They seemed to communicate and split it three ways before eating it up.

"Ready to go?" Tsume asked.

She got three rounds of yes' and we all stood and she paid for our dinner. I picked Toku and put her on my head and zipped Yoru up in my jacket. It was a bit cold outside, being the beginning of December. Yoru had thinner fur then Toku so she got cold faster than her sister. She was kept warm, pressed against my body and Toku was warm, due to her long and fluffy fur.

We walked back to the compound, eating Mochi ice cream, another surprise from Mom. I occasionally let the pups have a lick. When we got back home Tsume said we would start clan training in a week. She helped prepare our baths and after we were done she said it was time for bed. It was late after all.

"Goodnight and Happy Birthday." She told me, kissing my forehead. Yoru and Toku where curled up in a ball of red and black fur next to me on the other end of the bed.

"Thank you." I yawned. She smoothed my hair back before walking out of the room. I snuggled into a half-curled ball and fell asleep, listening to my pups sleep.

* * *

**[A/N: I skipped a week, just saying]  
**

"Training starts today kiddies" Tsume said, standing in her jonin outfit. Kiba and I where sitting in front of her, our respective partners sitting beside us.

"Why are we in the forest?" Kiba said, his head tilted to the side.

"Well, we're going to start with stamina training. You'll be doing drills like this in the academy next month, we might as well get your bodies used to it. Also, you guys are still to young to have a large amount of chakra, so we won't be able to do chakra drills until you both turn 7 or 8." She said then clapped her hands, "Come on. Up we have some tree-climbing to do!" She said, giving a smirk. Kuromaru wasn't with her today, since she didn't need him.

I jumped up and Kiba stood up next to me. I had asked Hana to pin my hair up in a high ponytail, so it wouldn't get in my face as we worked.

"It's pretty easy to climb trees. The trick is to find the right notches and holes to stick your feet in and also the toughest branches to grab. When your chakra fully develop, you can learn to walk up them." She said simply, walking easily up the tree with her feet, no hands.

"Woah!" "Wow!" Kiba and I exclaimed watching as she sat on one of the thick branches, giving us a smile.

"Well, get to it. Your dog's can't climb, but... I have a proposition for them." She smirked, "Tell them to find three sticks. One small, one medium and one large. Go on. It'll keep them occupied." She told us.

"Go find three sticks. Both of you. One small, medium and big. Go on." I told my puppies, giving their hindquarters little taps. They gave two barks before running off in unison into the underbrush, "Don't get lost!" I called after them.

I saw Akamaru sprint off after his sister's. I turned and pushed my jacket sleeves up my arms and looked at the tree then at Kiba, "First one up wins?" I smirked.

"You're on." He laughed. I nodded and then I looked at the tree.

_Look left. There's a hole._

I shook my head, did I hear a voice? Nah. But I still looked left and sure enough there was a hole.

_Grab it._ There was the voice again.

I put my hand in the hole. _By your foot, there's a notch._ I looked down and saw it. I put my foot in (since I was barefoot today.) and lifted myself up, so I was a few inches off the ground. I turned and saw Kiba looking for a place to grab.

_Use your other hand and grab the stump above your head._ I looked up and used my right hand to grab onto the stump.

_Lift your left leg into the notch by your knee and pull upward, there's another dip for your left hand. _The female voice said. I nodded softly and lifted my foot until it was bent at a 90 degree angle and found the hole. I put my foot in and pushed myself upward, reaching my left hand to grab onto the dip and then I gave a pant. Lifting yourself with your arms was hard, considering the fact I'd never done that before.

_I can only help so much. Analyze the tree and find your way. I'll be speaking to you again... Shi. _The female said before her voice faded. Who was she and why did she know my name, I didn't know, but right now I had to beat Kiba who had begun to find his places.

I gave a huff and found a notch for my right hand. I put it in and lifted my right foot simultaneaously, finding the hole I had my hand in previously. I used it and propelled myself up again, finding the notches, holes, stumps and dips faster than I had before as I over analyzed the spots before I put my hands there. I found myself beating my brother as my eyes flitted over the surface of the tree. I reached the top before Kiba and sat at the top branch, my chest moving up and down heavily as I took deep breathes.

"You suck Shi." He stuck his tongue out at me from the tree next to me as he pulled himself up.

"Sorry, I was just finding them easily." I shrugged, smiling cheekily.

"Ugh." He growled.

"Alright, now find the way down." Tsume told us. I nodded and looked down, feeling my head go dizzy. I closed my eyes and gripped onto the branch tighter. I couldn't look down without getting dizzy, seeing the ground 30 feet below. I closed my eyes as I swung my legs back and felt for a dip. I found one and I curled my toes into it tightly before using my other foot to find another dip. I stretched my leg as far as it could, wiggling my toes as they came into contact with a hole. I put my feet in place, locking my knees before finding a dip for my hand. I slowly brought myself away from the branch and slowly made my way down.

Using the dips and holes from my memory to get down. I made it to the floor and sat against the tree, panting. Going up I was fine, but coming down scared me terribly.

"Go on and find your pups." Tsume said, jumping down off the tree. Me and Kiba nodded and took off after the direction they went.

"Yoru! Toku!" I called as Kiba went another way, calling Akamaru. I heard little barks and ran over.

"Yoru, Tok-" I stopped when I saw them running at me, their tails tucked between their legs and ears flat to her head, "What is it?! Babies, what's wrong." I said bending down to their level. They barked and whined and whimpered. I knew something was wrong.

"Lead me." I said. They immediately turned and ran off. I followed after them, my bare-feet making no noise. They stopped and I saw what they were barking at.

It was a dead bunny.

I ran over and crouched over the poor thing. It's back leg was completely torn off, one of its ears was missing and it had a large gash on it's back, and it took all my willpower not to throw up. I took a shuddering breath and I took my jacket off. I had worn the red one I got, so I didn't care if it got dirty. I wrapped it around the rabbit and picked it up in my arms, holding it to me, "C-come on." I stuttered, fighting back tears. The two pups gave whimpers and we ran back.

"Tsume! Tsume!" I squeaked, sliding to a halt. Kiba was holding Akamaru on his head.

"What is it?" She said.

"Yoru and Toku found this rabbit. I couldn't leave it there." I said, sitting down and setting the jacket down and opening it up.

"Oh god." Tsume said.

"COOL!" Kiba squeaked, coming over.

"The pups found it dead..." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. Yoru and Toku came next to me and climbed on me, giving me licks on my face. I held them to me as I started crying, "The... p-poor thing." I said.

"Oh hush baby. It's in a better place." Tsume said, putting her arms around me. I buried my face in her chest. The pups squirmed out and began digging a hole together. Akamaru joined them and when Tsume pulled away, Kiba came and hugged me. I watched as the hole became larger. I saw Toku fall in before Akamaru grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her out again.

I went to the bunny and wrapped it up in my jacket again. I hummed out that song that's been in my head for a long while now as I laid the bunny and my jacket into the hole. I sat down and watched as the pups kicked dirt over the hole, filling it to the brim.

"That's my girls. You to Akamaru." I said, hugging Yoru and Toku, whole scratching Akamaru's head.

"Come on. We better get going." Tsume said, watching the whole scene. I stood and my puppies followed behind me. Akamaru clambered into Kiba's arms.

We both trailed behind her. I looked back at the bunny's grave and gave a sigh. It was safe now. I looked up and saw a blue butterfly. It landed on my nose as we came close to the compound. I looked at it with crossed eyes as it folded its wings then reopened them, covering my view. I laughed as the bunny told me it was alright.

The butterfly flew away after Akamaru barked at it.

I watched as it flew away up into the sky and I smiled.

* * *

**Extremely long chapter today xD  
**

**Whoopsy. Lol. I started writing and couldn't stop ^0^**

**The ending scene, I hadn't thought of it, until my friend called my crying. :/ **

**Her cat had gone missing for three days and she was worried, and she called me saying her neighbor found half its body. I dedicated this part with the bunny to her cat.**

**RIP Palecini  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed :3**

**Question of the** **Day:** What's your guy's favorite affinity. Whether it be Lightning, Fire, Earth, Crystal, Water, etc..?**  
**

**-IcePrincess**


	11. Chapter 10: Academy Days

**Well, it's a month later and the new year (Since Shi's birthday was in December), so they are going to start the Academy :3 **

**It's beginning to become canon now, sorta. I already know who her best friend's going to be ;3 And no it isn't Naruto or Sasuke. She'll meet them soon enough, but her first friend... well it's going to be a surprise xD**

**It isn't Sakura or Ino cuz I don't particularly like them in the original *hides* please don't hurt me xD**

**Plot bunnies are awesome right? Like when you just get an influx of ideas and it's awesome! **

**Escept when they're for different parts of your story then they suck -.-**

**I also, I tried writing this a bunch of times but each time I just... Couldn't. A lot has been going on in my life and every time I tried thinking I'd just break down crying.**

**So sorry that this is late...**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 10: Academy Days  
**

**-0-**

"WAKEY, WAKEY KIDDOS!" Tsume's loud and booming voice yelled, filtering through the house. I groaned, rolling over and covering my head with my pillow. I felt Yoru and Toku give squeaks of defiance before snuggling closer to me. I heard my door open as I tried to lose consciousness again and fall back asleep.

I was _not_ a morning person – I might've been when i was younger but not anymore – and Tsume knew that, "Wake up Little girl!" She hollered, opening my blinds, my room suddenly growing ten times brigther than it had been. I groaned again and rolled up into a ball, curling my pups around my stomach as I did. I was splayed awkwardly across my bed, my nightgown was up on my waist, showing my blue panties. I had one leg tossed over the white comforter, the other twisted in the sheets. My hair was splayed down my back, over the pillow and out the sides. My hands where currently holding the pillow to my face, trying to block the early rising sun out as much as possible.

"It's too early." I mumbled as I felt her pull on the comforter. I gave another growl as I curled up tighter, my face still buried under the pillow.

"You..nngh start at the Academy...today." She grunted out, succeeding in pulling the comforter off me and onto the floor. I felt her pull on the pillow next and I tried holding it down, but the next second it was gone and I was left staring blindly up at the ceiling, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light difference.

"Today? But it's so early." I grumbled, attempting to roll back over. Too bad, she had grabbed my foot and pulled me off the bed, so I landed on my stomach. Luckily, my reflexes caught me before I slammed my face into the floor.

This was how she woke me up every morning.

I grumbled under my breath before pulling myself up into a sitting position and rubbing my eyes. I yawned and looked around, seeing her holding a drowsy Yoru and Toku by their scruffs in her hands, "Go shower and give the pups one too. They stink." She said, setting them down. They yawned simultaneously, resulting in me yawning again before I stood up.

"Come on you two. You heard momma." I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I stumbled down the hallway - trying to ignore the freezing wooden floor on my bare feet - as I heard her yell out from Kiba's room, probably giving him the same treatment I had received a few seconds previous. I fumbled with the bathroom door, and finally grabbed the handle and opened it. I was still to drowsy to think straight as I closed the door behind the pups.

They too were still asleep, their eyes half-closed still. I stripped myself out of my light purple nightgown and slid my underwear off my legs, giving another small yawn. I looked down at Yoru and Toku, who had curled back up into a ball their little bodies rising and falling as they slept. I picked Yoru up and set her in the bath before turning to pick up Toku. I climbed in after setting her with her sister and went to the water faucets.

I turned the right one - cold water - just enough so it started gushing out. I stuck my head down under the water, feeling the cold splash my face, alerting my senses. I woke up fully, giving a gasp as I pulled away. I wiped my face with my hands and shook my head, spraying my puppies, who gave little squeaks as the cold hit their fur. I laughed, turning the hot water on, feeling the two mix, making a nice warm mixture. I put the plug over the drain and waited as the tub began filling up.

I watched as Yoru gave a bark in defiance when her paws started getting wet. She attempted to lift her legs up at the same time, but ended up slipping and falling to her side, wetting her fur. She gave a squeal and jumped up, splashing water on me and her sister. She jumped on her sister's back, trying to steer clear of the quickly rising water. Toku - being the brat she is - jumped forward, throwing her sister off and back into the water.

I burst out laughing as I rubbed Toku's red head and picked up a crying Yoru in my semi-dry arms. I kissed her nose, "Ssh don't cry. You need a bath, you smell." I giggled as I felt the water come up past my waist. I turned the handles off, the water stopping and I set the pups on the higher up spot at the end of the bath. Tsume had built that in when she found out Kiba and I took baths with the pups. It enabled the water to fill up higher than it would have if the pups where in the main part of it.

I grabbed the pups shampoo and put some in my hand, 'Who's first." I said. Toku immediately dived into the water, splashing as she paddled to me, her head above water. I smiled as she sat herself on my right leg. I raised it out of the water, so her fur started dripping. I rubbed my hands together, turning the soap lathery as I started massaging it into her fur.

I felt her body relax as her eyes drooped halfway shut. I hummed my song to them and Yoru yawned, giving a squeak as she did. I smiled at her before spiking the extra red strip of fur that went straight down from Toku's head to her hindquarters up with the soap. I smirked before grabbing the cup next to me and filling it with the water from the tub.

I dumped it over her body, rinsing the soap away. I dumped water on her three more times before she shook her fur, splattering water everywhere. I rolled my eyes playfully before picking her up around the middle. I rubbed her nose against mine before leaning over the tub and putting her down on the towel. She laid down and rolled on her back, twisting side to side.

"Come here Yoru." I said waving a finger. I saw her look at the water, hesitate before looking at me and whining. I scooted over and picked her up from where she was standing. She flicked her ears back as I gently set her into the water, up to her shoulders. She started squirming.

"It's alright baby. I got you." I said gently, before settling her down on my knee. She sat up on it as I massaged the shampoo through her fur. She flicked her sleek tail back and forth, shooting the soap off of it. I grabbed the same cup and filled it. I cleaned my hand off from the soap as I dumped it over her head, quickly wiping it away from her eyes and nose, since she hated when they got wet. She flicked her ears, free of water as I poured more down her back, using my hand to clean the soap off. I repeated the process twice more before picking her slick and dripping body up and setting her outside next to her half-dried sister.

"My turn." I told them as I turned the water back on. I dunked my head under the splashing, fresh water soaking my long hair. I popped up and grabbed my lavender scented shampoo. I squirted a healthy amount on my hand before lathering it into my hair. I closed my eyes as it began dripping down my forehead. I wiped it away with the back of my hand before deciding it was clean enough.

I turned the water off, this time the water nearly reaching my chest. I used the cup to cleanse my head of the shampoo. When I believed it was clean enough, I used the rag and body soap to clean my body. I cleaned down my chest, my legs, up and down my arms, my private area and under my arms in a circular motion, like Tsume said too.

I rinsed off again before taking the plug out, and letting the water spin down the drain. I stood up from the bathtub and stepped out, careful not to step on the puppies, who were currently rolling around, their pelts fluffy and dry. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around my body, "Come along girls." I said, opening the door. I saw Kiba come out of his room, holding a new outfit in his arms.

"Ohayo." I waved.

"Ohayo." He mumbled back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Akamaru trailed behind him, dragging his paws, his tail held low.

Yoru and Toku gave their brother licks before running ahead of me to our room, their slightly wet paws leaving prints on the wooden floor. I walked in behind them, sliding the door shut, before walking to the closet. I hummed again as I pulled out a pair of black shorts, my dark blue jacket and the light blue shirt.

Blue _was_ my favorite color after all.

I grabbed a clean pair of underwear and the white band that Tsume told me to wear as a chest protector, since mine had barely begun to develop. She said I couldn't go without an undershirt now, because I was going to be 7 and it was unladylike. Yeah, this coming from a woman who thought it was okay to sleep in her underwear and a mesh shirt.

I let the towel drop from my body as I slipped into my white, cotton underwear. I slid the white bind on before grabbing the light blue shirt and putting it over my head and slipping my arms through the sides. Almost immediately I felt the silky fabric stick itself to my skin. I wiggled my shoulders, feeling them crack before I pulled my black shorts up my legs, tying the string at the waist. I felt my hip bones pop out when I wiggled my hips to pop them. I grabbed my jacket and slid it over my shoulders, before sliding my arms through the sleeves. I pushed them up to my elbows as I walked out the door, followed closely by my pups.

"Breakfast time!" Tsume hollered from the kitchen.

I skipped over and saw her setting two plates and two bowls on the table, along with a glass of milk each. She squatted and filled the dog bowls with their breakfast. I sat on the chair at the table, picking up my chopsticks. I had been practicing with them lately and I had gotten pretty good, I only slipped a couple of times now.

"Mm eggs." I smiled as I picked up a few of the Eggs on my plate and sticking them in my mouth. I chewed them before swallowing and almost immediately sticking another large portion into my mouth. I finished my eggs and moved onto the rice that was in the bowl. I finished that in a matter of minutes, because Tsume made the best rice possible. I looked at the cut-up steak that was on the plate and I picked up the pieces, beginning to swallow it.

"Done!" I said, gulping down my cup of milk.

"That was fast, you must've been hungry." She laughed, before looking down the hallway, "Hmm your brothers taking an awfully long time." she observed. I gave a shrug before pushing away from the table and going to put my dishes in the sink.

I looked over to the hallway, hearing Kiba walk down. He came over, dressed in light gray pants and a dark gray jacket with a black furred hood. He looked at us, gave a half smile before sitting at the table and started eating.

"You have to hurry, we have to get going soon." I told Kiba softly, before going to get my shoes from my room. Yoru and Toku waited at the door for us, quietly cleaning each others fur.

I grabbed my midnight blue ninja shoes and slid my feet into them. I strapped them on and went to sit on my bed. I stuck my hand under my unused pillow and felt around for the toy scythe I had been given when I was 3. I held it in my hand and flipped it over, looking at all the nicks and scratches it had collected with my years using it. It wasn't that big, the end of the blades only a half foot long and the handle was about 8 inches long and half an inch wide. I ran my fingers over the blades and smiled.

Soon the bigger one would be mine.

I wasn't an expert at using the scythe, but I had gotten pretty good. Since I had gotten old enough to read, I'd been studying up on techniques and how it should be used. I had a pretty good ability to spin it around without dropping it and my accuracy was spot on. I just needed a good teacher.

But finding one would be hard, since I didn't really socialize with anyone outside of the clan. I would have to now, though since Kiba and I would be going to a ninja school where there would be kids our age.

I set the scythe back down, before making my bed. I fixed the comforter, that was currently in a crumpled ball on the floor, smoothing it across the sheets and over the white pillows. I tucked in the sides before turning and walking back out of my room, sliding the door closed with my heel.

I stopped and turned back to head to Kiba's room. I opened it and saw how messy it was. I scrunched my nose before rapidly making his bed and grabbing his shoes, which were very similar to mine, and skipping down the hallway.

I tossed the shoes to Kiba as he turned around, one hit his chest and the other hit him smack in the forehead, "Think fast." I said after they did.

"Hey! That hurt!" He yelled.

"You should've thought faster." I shrugged before picking up Yoru and Toku, putting one on my head and the other in my jacket.

Kiba grumbled under his breath as he slid his shoes on and stood up, picking Akamaru up and putting him on his head, "Are you ready?" He said, putting his hands on his hips in a very feminine matter.

"I've been ready Kiba. So has mom, we've been waiting on you." I deadpanned slouching slightly to the left. Toku squeaked at the sudden movement and her paws gripped onto the top of my head to keep from falling. I reached up and scratched her pointed ears and I felt them twitch under my touch.

"Come on you two. Lets get going. Kuromaru, come on." Tsume called down the hall. Kuromaru came out of Tsume's room, his tail wagging side to side as he did.

"I'm here." He said, giving us a good morning and nodded to the three pups.

Tsume opened the front door and we walked out ahead of her. She locked the door to the main house, "Lets get you two to the Academy." She smiled. We walked out of the compound and into the village.

* * *

As we were walking I saw a lot of kids our age walking along with their parents. I saw a girl with light blonde hair. She was walking with a man who looked exactly like her, his hair was even long.

I saw a girl with bright pink hair. It was a bit short and tied up with a dark red ribbon. She was walking between a man and a woman, presumably her parents. She was skipping along quietly, laughing when her parents told her something.

I sighed and continued my walk with my adopted family. I looked to the right and saw a girl walking along with her dad. She had short, raven black hair and she was wearing blue pants and a white jacket. She had her eyes cast downward as she walked with her hands behind her back next to her father.

I didn't know why, but I wanted to go talk to her. I slowed down and made my way over, coming up on her right side, "Hi." I chirped happily. Yoru and Toku gave barks in greeting.

She jumped, looking startled before turning towards me, "H-hello." She stuttered quietly.

"Hinata what did I say about talking to others you don't know." Her father grumbled, looking down at me. His stark white eyes boring into my big, crimson ones.

I gulped feeling his chakra, "I-I just wanted t-to say hello..." I said softly, keeping my eyes locked with his. The pups started growling, so I covered their mouths with my hands to keep them quiet.

"Well say hello and introduce yourself, then to back to your parents," he said, before looking up to see Tsume watching, "Or parent." he frowned.

"My names Shi Inuzuka. And these are my pups Yoru and Toku." I told Hinata, giving her a warm smile. I blocked out her father as much as I could, but it was hard considering the fact I could still feel his chakra pulse through my head. It was showing me how strong and stone cold he was.

"My n-names Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, barely meeting my eyes. She had white eyes, but they were tinted with lavender, making them extremely beautiful.

"The pleasure's all mine." I smiled.

"Shi! Come on, Kiba's going to leave you!" I heard my mother yell.

"Coming mother!" I yelled back, turning to face her. I turned back to Hinata, "I'll see you in class maybe." I gave her a quick hug before turning and running back to Tsume and Kiba. Yoru and Toku bounced as I ran back, so I grabbed onto them. I pulled Toku down from my head and held her in my arms, so her muzzle was touching her sisters.

"Nice going, you just made friends with the heiress to the Hyuuga clan." Tsume snorted, ruffling the top of my head. I flinched away and narrowed my eyes slightly, I would have to fix my hair later.

"She seems nice, but she's very shy." I told her my observation.

"She always was, since she was a little girl. It's probably because she was almost kidnapped. Maybe if you make friends with her, your fiery personality may help with her shyness." She laughed at me.

I pouted, "I do not have a fiery personality."

"Alright, you have a unique personality. It's unpredictable and it's... Special." She told me, giving me a smile.

"I can deal with that." I shrugged.

She laughed out loud, "That's my girl. Now lets get to the Academy, its getting late."

I took Yoru out of my jacket and put her and her sister on the floor. They walked at my heels, jumping over one another and running around my feet. They gave off little barks every now and then when they saw something they wanted to examine. But they knew better than to run off, and stood by my side.

When we arrived at the Academy, I stared up at the mountains behind it. Carved into the mountain side where four faces. I wasn't sure who they where, but they must've been important. I didn't bother asking Tsume, because she would just say we would learn about it in school.

"Well, I'll see you two after school. Have fun and make friends." She gave our heads a kiss and ruffled our hair before turning. She turned back to us, "Oh, here are your lunches. I'll see you guys later." She began walking away.

"Bye you two." Kuromaru told us before running to catch up to Tsume. He caught up in two strides.

"Come on Shi, lets go find our class." Kiba grabbed my hand and pulled me into the school, Yoru and Toku following behind us.

* * *

"Welcome Class. I will be your Instructor for the time you are all here. My names Iruka and its a pleasure to teach you all." Our new teacher, a man with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, a scar across his nose, and he was dressed in a green jacket similar to Tsume's and blue pants. Also similar to Tsume's.

I looked to my brother, who was seated next to me, "What do you think he's gonna make us do?" I whispered.

"Probably introduce ourselves to the others." He replied rubbing Akamaru's head softly. I was holding Toku in my lap, my fingers running through her long fur. Yoru was curled in a ball, asleep on the desk in front of me. She looked like a black blob, it was awfully adorable.

I sighed and played with the necklace around my neck. The only memory of my real brother I had. I still didn't remember what he looked like, but I remember his name was Hidan. That was all. Sometimes I had a vague memory or dream or even a thought of what he looked like, but my head would hurt each time I tried imagining.

I had a feeling, there was more to my younger years then I remembered. Like sometimes I felt I didn't belong here. Or that I was different and only brought her by some weird fate.

But I usually shook it off.

"Alright class. I want you all to stand up for me," Iruka-sensei told us. I saw the class stand up from where they were sitting. I stood up, taking Toku off my lap and placing her on the desk next to her sleeping sister, "Now I want you to mingle, introduce yourselves and get acquainted with your new classmates. I'm giving you all until lunch. I expect you to get along." He dismissed us.

I watched as the kids all moved away from their desks and walked up to each other. It was quiet since we didn't really know each other, but over a short amount of time the quietness slowly went away until it was replaced fully with a steady hum of voices as the kids became less awkward with one another.

"Hey Kib-ugh." I growled under my breath when I turned to my right to speak to my brother and saw him already gone off, talking to some other kids. I looked down at Toku, who was chewing on her sister's floppy ear, waking her up, "Let's go find Hinata. Kiba left us all alone." I told them. Yoru blinked open her golden brown eyes and peered up at her sister, who was still pulling on her ear.

I saw Yoru's lips curl and she growled at her sister, baring her teeth. Toku jumped off and wiggled her hindquarters, baring her teeth. Yoru rolled and stood up, shaking off the sleep and dropped down, her lips curled into a snarl. Toku and Yoru stepped closer, they bunched their muscles prepared to spring at each other when I dropped my hands down between them.

"Enough you two. Now's not the time to fight." I scolded, looking at them with narrowed red eyes. They both froze, their gazes going from attack to afraid. They were still in their crouches positions, as they looked up at me. Yoru with her big golden brown eyes and Toku with her bright blue eyes, "That's what I thought no more fighting." I told them.

They stood up and trotted over to me. They stood on their hind legs, pressing their front paws onto my shoulders as they nosed my jaw and then proceeded to lick my face in apology. Their tails still and held straight out, "Alright, alright. I forgive you. Now come on, let's go make some friends." I laughed picking them up. I put Toku on my head and Yoru in my jacket, zipping it up so she wouldn't fall out if I moved to much.

I moved away from the desk and walked up the steps, spying Hinata's short hair. I walked up to her, "Hey Hina-chan." I smiled in greeting.

She looked up from where she was, "Oh, hi S-shi-chan." She smiled, stuttering very lightly. Yoru and Toku barked in greeting. When she stuck her hand out to them, they gave her licks. She laughed and pulled back, cleaning her hands on her jacket.

"Wanna go look for some people to befriend?" I asked, putting my hand under my chin as I sat next to her. Yoru sneezed**. [A/N:the second I wrote that I sneezed xD]**

"God bless you," Hinata laughed, "Sure." She told me. I smiled warmly, she didn't stutter this time.

"Well then, come on!" I cheered, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the seat and dragging her through the crowd of kids, who where talking in either groups of two or three, sometimes four people. We walked past the large group of girls and I tried to get a glimpse of who they were surrounding. I tripped when I saw who it was. I recognized the spiky, black hair that was tinted with blue like it was yesterday.

_Sasuke. _

Poor guy, he was surrounded by the entire female population, minus Hinata and I, and they where pestering him with a ton of questions, some even trying to flirt with him. I snorted in an very unladylike manner and felt Hinata pull on my hand. I followed her up the stairs.

I saw a boy with blonde hair, looking at everyone mingle and talk, his head in his arms. His cerulean blue eyes where sad and lonely, because nobody was taking the time and effort to make their way up and actually talk to him. And he didn't try to come down and talk. I felt my heart wrench and I decided he was going to become my friend. I didn't like seeing people sad or hurt.

"Hey Hina-chan, let's go talk to him," I nodded my head in the boy's direction, "He seems lonely. Don't you think?" I said, giving Hinata a sad look.

She nodded in agreement, though her cheeks heated up the second she saw him, "Y-yeah. Let's go." She told me. I gave a final nod before we made our way up the steps and towards him.

He saw us coming and his face lit up, before falling and he looked away again, looking the other way, his whiskered cheeks puffing up with sadness. He probably assumed we wouldn't talk to him. He was wrong. I came and sat next to him, Hinata close behind.

"Hey there." I said quietly. Yoru and Toku yipped in greeting.

"H-hello." Hinata stuttered from next to me.

He looked at us, the shock clear in his eyes. I saw them start to water before he blinked and it was gone, being replaced with immense joy and happiness. He was genuinely happy we were there, talking to him. My heart nearly stopped, from seeing how happy he was, "Hi!" He said, throwing us a big, toothy grin.

"What's your name? I'm Shi Inuzuka." "And I-I'm Hinata H-hyuuga." We introduced outselves. Toku yipped and Yoru barked, "Oh, and these are Toku and Yoru, my partners in crime." I giggled, picking Toku off my head and placing her on the desk and unzipping my jacket, allowing Yoru to jump onto the desk beside her sister. They sat as one, their tails thumping on the ground.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. The future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! Believe it!" He declared a bit too loud for me, but right now I didn't care. Naruto was happy.

I smiled, "The Hokage? You mean the leader of the village?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side. I'd heard of the Hokage from Tsume, but I wasn't 100% sure who he or she was.

"Yes. He's the most powerful shinobi in the village. EVERYONE respects and looks up to him. And that's what I want, I want people to see me for me and not for something I'm not. I want to be respected, because when I am Hokage people will look up to me and not down at me. " Naruto explained, his voice serious and his eyes determined.

"Well, we'll be right there. I hope you become Hokage Naruto-kun." I told him, my hand subconciously running along Yoru's smooth, black pelt.

"I a-agree!" Hinata stuttered from next to me, her index fingers poking together, like when I had first met her.

"That's great!" Naruto yelled the same goofy grin still plastered on his face.

Toku barked at Naruto to get his attention. He looked down at her, "She wants to play." I told him. He smiled and gave a toothy grin, his lips partially curled back so it looked like a snarl.

Toku dropped down, her hind quarters in the air. She wiggled them and bared her teeth playfully. Naruto lowered his head and she launched herself at him, her front paws going to his head. She was lifted into the air when Naruto lifted his head. She started giving little yips and her back legs pedaled through the air only to come into contact with nothing.

"Go get him." I whispered to Yoru, removing my hand from her back and she ran at him, slipping along the desk as she did. She jumped at him and her claws caught him on the shoulder, her added weight making Naruto fall onto his back on the seat. The pups wiggled as they licked his face and kneaded his shoulders and stomach with their paws.

I laughed as they covered him in saliva and fur. Hinata laughed along beside me, covering her mouth as she did, "Alright you two, I think he's had enough... Get off now." I said between fits of laughter. Toku climbed off, her fluffy tail whipping him in the face as she did, she walked over to me and I set her back on the desk. Yoru walked along down Naruto's stomach and then pushed herself off it, her hind paws digging into him as she landed on the desk. That must've hurt, since she now weighed more than her sister.

"You alright?" I asked, giving him my hand. He took it and I pulled him up, the training with Tsume making me stronger than I had been a few weeks ago.

"Yup, good as I can be." He laughed, scratching his whiskered cheek.

"That's good! Hey, wanna go meet my brother?" I questioned looking at Hinata then at Naruto.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Naruto said happily. Hinata gave a nod and I climbed over the desk and landed on the other side.

"Well, come on!" I shouted. My pups ran to the edge of the desk and jumped off. Naruto slid out and held his hand out to Hinata. She looked at him, her face turning red and she looked down taking it and he pulled her up. He let go and I saw her stare at her hand before wringing them together. I gave a smirk and followed the puppies towards where Kiba was.

"KIBA!" I yelled, latching onto his back. He jumped, startled and nearly fell with my added weight, but luckily he didn't.

"Shi! Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He yelled.

I kissed his cheek in a sisterly way, "Sorry Nii-chan." I apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get off." He grumbled, as I clambered off his back.

"I want to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki, you already know Hina-chan." I smiled, "Naruto this is my brother Kiba and his dog Akamaru."

"Hello." Naruto waved. Kiba gave his nod in hello.

"This is Shikamaru and Choji." Kiba said, introducing us to two of the boys he was currently talking to. One was wearing a bluish-gray shirt with a yellow circle and a red design in the center, and his hair was put up in a spiky jet black ponytail and he had silver, hooped piercings. The other was a heavier set boy, but I wouldn't say that to his face, and he was wearing a green cloak thing with a lighter minty collar. His hair was red and spiked up, and he had adorable swirls on his cheeks; they where kind of like Kiba's red triangles.

"Hi." I said, Yoru and Toku barked in greeting. I felt like this was becoming a repetitive process.

"Hello." "How's it going." They replied.

"Alright class! It's time for lunch. Report back in an hour. We have learning." Iruka-sensei laughed, dismissing us again to lunch.

I gave Kiba a look, a smile playing with my lips. He gave a smirk back, already figuring what I was going to ask, "Would you guys like to come and eat lunch with us outside?" He asked.

We got three yes' and a big yes from Naruto.

"Alright! Let's get going." I cheered. Akamaru, Yoru and Toku gave howls of joy.

* * *

"What did mom pack you Shi? I got Jerky, rice and a dumpling." Kiba told me, as he opened up his lunch box.

I opened mine, "Mmm trout, rice and a dumpling. I also got extra meat for the pups." I told him.

"Oh good, mom must've put it in there for all three." Kiba said. I nodded and handed the meat to the three pups, who took turns taking bites.

I looked over to Naruto and saw he didn't have anything to eat, "Hey Naruto-kun. How come you aren't eating?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

He looked at me, his eyes startled before that disappeared and he smiled, "Oh, I forgot to make mine today. I was in a hurry." He admitted sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head.

"Oh, well here you can have some of mine. I normally don't eat this much." I shrugged. It was a lie, I usually ate more than this, but I'd sacrifice food for a friend. I put few pieces of the cut up fish and a bit of rice on the lid of the box and handed it over.

I gave him the chopsticks but he gave them right back, "I can use my fingers, it's fine." He said, before picking up a piece of the slimey fish and putting it in his mouth, chewing it before swallowing. He ate the rice and then smiled, "That was good."

I nodded, finishing up my own lunch, since I had cut it in half to feed Naruto, "It was."

"Hey, how come you don't have those weird triangle things like Kiba? He is your brother." Naruto questioned.

"Well, I don't have them because I'm ad-oof!"I yelled when I felt someone collide with my back and fall on top of me. I landed flat on my face and I shoved whoever it was off by rolling.

Raven black hair with a blue tint, "Nice seeing you again Sasuke." I said, crossing my arms as I dusted myself off. Yoru and Toku came over growling at him. I shushed them as he shook his head.

"Hello again Shi," He looked to Kiba, "Kiba." He nodded.

"Teme." Naruto grumbled.

"Dope." Sasuke shot back. Yoru and Toku's ears perked up as did Akamaru's. They gave barks and I heard it too.

"So let me guess. You where trying to find a place to hide from your fangirls, and you so happen to come here, as a hiding place and found us." I said, looking down at my clear nails.

"Uh yeah." He said, his voice near emotionless.

"Well, I suggest running, they're looking for you. The pups heard them calling your name." I said simply, leaning back on my arms in the cool grass. Sasuke looked around, trying to find some place to go. He was holding, what I assumed to be his lunch box in his hand, and his clothes was slightly ruffled.

I suddenly felt a bit bad, "Ugh, up in the tree, they won't find you in there. The leaves are too thick." I sighed.

"Hn." He grunted before he set his box down, "Don't eat it." he growled at me. I put my hands up in defeat. He climbed into the tree, his figure quickly becoming covered.

"Have you guys seen Sasuke-kun?" The blonde girl from earlier this morning asked, walking closer. Her hair was covering her left eye and she looked at us with pupiless eye.

"No we haven't Ino. Check the classroom. He probably went back there." Shikamaru spoke up, giving Ino a lazy look.

"Thanks I guess Shikamaru." Ino grumbled before turning back, her long hair swinging behind her. I saw the rest of the girls walk back inside, following Ino. God they were so desperate to find him, I snorted in laughter.

"Alright, they're gone." Kiba called. Sasuke dropped down from the tree and came to get his box. He prepared to leave.

"You can eat here you know. They won't be back for awhile." I suggested, "Is everyone alright with that?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Choji said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Whatever." Kiba grunted. Hinata gave a timid nod.

"Naruto?" I asked my blonde friend.

He crossed his arms, "Fine." he grumbled out.

Sasuke gave a slight nod before sitting down next to me. Yoru and Toku growled at him before curling up by my crossed legs and began washing each others fur.

I guess making friends wasn't so hard after all.

* * *

**TAA DAA! I finished xD  
**

**God I hate my laptop. **

**I LITERALLY WROTE THIS THREE TIMES! **

**The first my computer froze and I had to restart it, loosing everything. The second I was almost done, my computer shuts off. The last time I clicked save and I was logged out of my account -.-  
**

**I just couldn't catch a break.**

**Lol. I hope you guys liked the first friends :3**

**Her best friend IS going to be Hinata, since I love her and she's my favorite female in the series xD Also, Shi's personality might bring out the boldness of Hina-chan and help her out with her growth.**

**The little group consists of:**

**-Shi [with Yoru and Toku]**

**-Kiba [with Akamaru]  
**

**-Naruto**

**-Hinata**

**-Shikamaru**

**-Choji and**

**-Sasuke **

**This chapter was extra long as apology for the wait xD I apologize for the grammatical errors.**

My Answer from the previous question: _My favorite affinity would probably be either Lightning or Haku's Ice kekkei genkai. I mean seriously, ICE THAT'D BE AWESOME! I wish they made a shadow affinity... That'd be sick. Lol_

**Question of the day: **Who's YOUR favorite character from the series, either Shippuden or part I?**  
**

**-IcePrincess**


	12. Chapter 11: Friendships

**I like my little group ;3 **

**Lawl, I hope you do too c:**

**Dedicating this to **Shirokuromokona **for this fabulous idea in her review xD She suggested something and I. Am. Gonna. Write. It xD Let see if I can be funny for once in mah life (;**

**Shi's gonna be a bit mean to Ino, but only for a little teeny tiny bit, since I really didn't like Ino's character until Later in Shippuden. Sorry if you like her :/ I just don't. Something about her personality when she was younger just... Irked me. She's a teeny bit ooc *PLEASE DONT KILL ME xD*  
**

**Also, I wasn't sure how they all acted as 7 year old, so I'm just making up their personalities, because they're still developing. Sasuke's a bit nicer since his family's alive still.**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 11: Friendships  
**

**-0-**

"You sure this'll work Shi?" Kiba whispered from the spot next to me in the tree we were sitting in. Akamaru, Yoru and Toku where sitting beneath us, currently wrestling in a ball of multicolored fur.

"I'm 99.987462% positive it'll work. I made it myself you know." I retorted, glaring at him lightly.

"I'm gonna believe you," He said, before wiggling in his spot, "Oh Ino and her crew are going to hate us after this." He laughed, his eyes squinting in glee and his cheeks puffing up lightly as they tinted with pink.

I smirked, "More than she already hates me?" I cackled, holding one of the branches aside. Ino didn't like me, probably because she's caught me talking to Sasuke during class and walking down the halls together. He had started to warm up to my little group and I after three weeks of eating with us and having us hide him from his hoard of fan-girls.

"Spotted her." I smiled when I saw her blonde blob of hair exit the Academy doors, followed by two other girls, they where looking for Sasuke, obviously and Sakura wasn't with them this time. I had noticed that since we started the Academy - about a month ago - her and Sakura haven't talked or interacted. Well, they talked but it was normally an argument over who gets to have Sasuke. It was funny to watch really.

I whistled softly and Yoru snapped her head up, "Go get Sasuke for us please. He'll know what's going on." I told her. She gave a yip and took off running, careful not to steps over the trap I had set up. She knew where she had to step since I told her and her siblings where to go. I watched her black hind quarters and tail disappear over the small hill as she ran to where Kiba and I had told Naruto to hide with Sasuke. It was probably a bad decision on my part, leaving those two together, but I decided if we were going to be in a group, then they'd have to learn to get along.

"Tell Akamaru to get Shikamaru to bring Ino and the group closer. I told him what to say before we split into groups." I told Kiba, standing up on the thick branch we where perched on. Hinata wanted to be a part of this prank, but she feared what her father would say if we got caught and our parents where told. So she stood in class, while we worked on the prank at break.

"Hey, Akamaru, go get Shikamaru." Kiba called. Akamaru gave a bark before racing in the same direction his sister went, but taking a sharp left turn instead of going straight. He ran towards the place where we ate lunch and his white fur disappeared.

"Alright, let me now when you see them. Not the girls, but Sasuke, Naruto and Yoru. Because after they come, then Shikamaru should be coming shortly after with Ino and those two girls." I told Kiba before I jumped down and out of the tree, the soles of my shoes making crunching noises as I landed on a few leaves. I sat down and let Toku climb into my lap, her paws pressing into my chest as she licked my face. I was pretty sure I had timed it right, Sasuke would arrive a few minutes before Shikamaru came, giving us time to talk and sit together; More than likely irritating the girls.

I gave a laugh at that and put my left hand down, grasping the grass colored string in it lightly. When I pull the string, it would rise and it would show the pattern I did on the grass. The pattern was in the shape of a spiders web; I made it a spiders web because I had watched a spider make its home when I was at home a few days ago. I thought it'd work better with ninja wire, but that was a bit sharp, so Kiba and I had bought a bunch of thin, green colored rope; we didn't want to hurt the girls after all, this was just a prank.

It was my idea after all. I had Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and even Sasuke here, helping me set up, the second we arrived at the Academy. Yoru, Toku and Akamaru had been keeping watch in case Ino or the others had decided to walk over. Luckily we had set the rope up before anyone arrived and asked questions. Choji was a bit worried what would happen and he didn't really want to hurt Ino, so Shikamaru told him he didn't have to take part and so he stood in the class with Hinata, probably sharing his snack with her.

The trap was simple really and virtually harmless. All Ino and her friends had to do was walk forward into the trap about two and a half feet in, and when I pulled the string, the rest would spring up, causing them to trip and get tangled up before splashing in the mud that was coincidentally placed a four feet away from the start of the trap.

I knew Ino wouldn't go near the mud puddle, so I had the trap elongated and I case they didn't go near it, I'd use Toku as a sort of bait. She loved mud after all and wouldn't mind her fur getting dirty, despite it being long and fluffy.

"Yoru's running back with Naruto and Sasuke." Kiba called from up in the tree. I looked up and sure enough, they were running this way. Naruto almost stepped on the trap but Yoru snapped at him, veering him away from it.

"Good job baby girl." I praised when Yoru ran into my arms. I rubbed my nose against hers and she licked the side if my mouth and I kissed her head before setting her down to go play with her sister, "Be careful." I warned, before turning back to my friends.

"So how was the waiting." I said teasingly, looking at Naruto and Sasuke as they sat next to me.

"Boring, Teme doesn't talk." Naruto grumbled crossing his arms.

"I would, but you're just not interesting enough to talk to." Sasuke retorted, glaring daggers at him.

"Oh shut it both of you. We're about to get Ino and her friends good, the least you could do was not argue for once." I growled to both of them, narrowing my crimson eyes and baring my teeth. I ran my hand through the end of my ponytail, bringing my long hair over my shoulder, smoothing out the tangles to relax myself. It had gotten longer, since I refused to cut it; it now reached my butt, but when it was in a high ponytail, it only came up to the end of my rib cage which allowed me to detangle it easily whenever I wanted too.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled and Sasuke gave a huff, looking the other way.

"Here comes Shikamaru." Kiba piped up suddenly. I nodded and quickly shoved Naruto away.

"Get into the tree, you know Ino will get suspicious if you're here." I hissed. He narrowed his eyes before climbing into the tree, his clothes and obnoxiously bright hair disappeared in the thick array of leaves.

"Ask or tell me something." I whispered, my fingers playing with the string. Sasuke looked down at it, a near smirk playing on his lips.

"Why don't you have the triangles like Kiba?" He questioned.

I rose a brow, "I meant something other than that." I grumbled, the group hadn't learn about my unplanned adoption when I was little.

"You said something so that's my something." He said back, this time a smirk coming to play on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I was adopted by Kiba's family when I was a toddler. Long story short, my memory's got sealed away and I don't remember where I came from. Happy?" I told him quickly, hearing Ino's voice. Yoru and Toku gave barks, scenting their older brother.

She was saying something to Shikamaru, her hands on her hips as she walked. I looked up and saw her two friends spot Sasuke and I talking. They pointed it out and Ino yelled at Shikamaru, "You liar! He wasn't over there! He's over there talking to that white haired girl!" She screamed.

"Her names Shi, Ino. And she can talk to him if she wants. He seems to be talking back." I could hear the amusement in Shikamaru's normally monotonous voice.

"But he won't talk to us, so he shouldn't talk to her." Ino argued. I heard Akamaru bark before he ran over his floppy ears flying up as he did. He tackled me and Yoru and Toku climbed on.

"Gross, you guys are all dirty." I said and looked at Sasuke through the fur, I puffed my cheeks up deciding to irritate Ino some more, "Sasuke-kun, help me please." I said, blinking my big eyes. I near gagged at how I made myself sound, but I wanted to irritate her so she'd hurry up and make her way over and into the trap.

"She did not." I heard one of her friends say. Then I heard their footsteps and I saw the string twitch.

"Now!" I hollered, the puppies jumped off and I grabbed the green string, yanking on it with the help of Sasuke. I saw the strings come up under their feet and I saw one trip to the left, the other went to the right and Ino went right into the mud.

I heard them all scream and I gave a snort before I burst out laughing. I hated my laugh, but seeing them fall made it just come out. My laugh was a bit higher pitched then my normal voice and when it got to funny, I couldn't breath and my cheeks turned pink in laughter.

Kiba and Naruto where laughing from where they where in the tree, Shikamaru was giving little chuckles when he walked around the trap towards us and even Sasuke gave the tiniest of chuckles before he fell silent, a smirk still playing on his lips.

First prank. A success.

Sure, a little piece of me was a bit regretful at what I had Ino kind of deserved it. She called Yoru a little, black rat when she landed on her shoulder and falling into her lap after she slipped off the desk that was behind Ino and her posse. And she refused to call me by my name, but sticking to calling me a white-haired nuisance or brat, simply because I refused to take part in our Kunoichi classes - which we started two weeks ago - and I let my pups walk around the class freely. They didn't cause harm, the others liked them.

I heard Ino get up, wiping the mud off of her as much as she could before she stepped over the now visible green/brown rope, "Ugh, you little white haired brat!" She screamed, her voice catching and pitching itself. She looked down at her clothing, "Look at how dirty they got! And you did this in front of Sasuke-kun! I hate you!" She screamed at me, walking closer. Her friends all had gotten up and stood behind her, cleaning themselves off as best as they could.

I stood up, having to look up at her - due to me standing at about 4'6 - and crossed my arms over my chest. I heard my pups stand at my feet, growling at them. I looked down, "Ssh, it's fine. I'm fine." I told them before looking back up at Ino, my crimson eyes half-closed, "First off, my name's Shi and second I don't like your attitude, besides it's just a little mud. A wash in warm water will most likely clean it off and make it brand new. Third, mud's good for the skin, helps smoothen it. Isn't that right, Sasuke?" I asked, looking slightly over my shoulder.

_I'd hit her if she's irritating you. Just a little tap to the face, it won't cause much harm. Heh. _I heard a girl say from the back of my mind. I felt my eyes widen and I looked down. I knew that voice; I had heard it the first time I climbed the tree. I closed my eyes and blinked hard, forcing it to go away and to push down the sudden urge to hit Ino. I wasn't mean, I wouldn't hit her for not doing anything wrong right this moment to me.

"It is." Sasuke said, his voice again clipped and short.

"See? No harm. Listen, I'm sorry for dirtying your precious clothing and I'll gladly clean them for you. Just drop them off at my house and I'll give them to you tomorrow." I decided to apologize.

I practically saw the gears in Ino's head turn as she thought out the situation. I heard shoes behind me and I felt Kiba come up to my side, putting his arm around my shoulder, "Yeah, Shi's right. Mom won't mind her doing a chore. She hardly does them now." He teased, pulling on my cheek.

I flinched away and shoved his face away, "Hey. I do more than you." I grumbled.

"Fine, but don't think that I like you now. You still get on my nerves. I'll drop them off after school. But don't pull that trick on me again, understand?" She agreed, crossing her arms, mirroring my pose.

I gave a sigh, "Fine, I promise not to pull a prank on you again. Right guys?" I said, looking back at my friends. They all gave nods in agreement, "There, you have our word." I nodded my head.

Ino gave a nod, "I'll see you in Kunoichi class." She turned and walked away, her shoulder-length hair swinging as she did. Her friends followed her.

"Well. That was a success, you could say. Right?" I smiled. My pups yipped in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm probably going to hear it later. Ino might tell my mom." Shikamaru groaned, putting his hand behind his head.

"Awe, scared of mommy?" Kiba teased, sticking his tongue out.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "If you lived with my mom for a day, you'd be scared of her too."

"We live with Tsume. I doubt anything could be more scary then her. Especially when she's tired or hungry." I told him. Kiba and I gave a shudder at remembering how bad she acted when she was tired. She was scary; yelling and making us train until we too were tired. Kiba had said she scared dad away a few months before I was taken in.

"Can we just get to class." Sasuke grumbled. I pulled on his cheek and he flinched away, glaring at me.

"Don't be so hasty Sasuke-_kun_." I teased, "We got a few more minutes left before you guys have to be in class and I have to sit through the torture of Kunoichi class." I laughed and Sasuke just rolled his eyes and gave another grumble, saying that he didn't like that name.

"Sucks to be a girl, at least Hinata's going to be with you." Naruto said, smiling brightly. Him and Hinata had become rather close friends, she still stuttered and turned bright red around, she sometimes fainted, which wasn't healthy. It was all mostly due to the crush she had on him. She didn't think I'd find out, but she was a bit easy for me to read; and when I'd come to tell her she just stuttered and turned beet red.

"I know, but it's horrible. Our sensei, she teaches us about how to dress and what flowers are poisnous. She also tells us about how when we'd get older we might have to go undercover on missions and that we shouldn't be afraid because being a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf is an amazing honor. She doesn't even teach us about weapons! Or fighting. Sure, she'll occasionally teach us about genjutsu, but other than that it's all," I scrunched my nose up, "girly and horrible." I didn't dare tell them about how she taught us to stop our monthly period. That alone had been torture for all the girls to learn about. When we started feeling the pain in our lower bellies, we where to take a pill, that she'd given us and it would last for two years at a time, and the pain would cease and we wouldn't began leaking blood.

She told us that Tsunade had created it when she still lived in the village. When Sakura had asked who Tsunade was, Rin-sensei had explained that she was one of the strongest Kunoichi in the world. She's also the greatest medical-nin of all time; she created the official system that Medical-ninja use. A lot of the girls looked up to Tsunade-sama now, even me I guess.

"Yo, Shi. Earth to Shi." I heard Naruto, and he was snapping in front of my face. I twitched and shook my head.

_"What?"_ I told him, raising a brow; I looked around seeing the others walking away, Akamaru's white tail wagging as Kiba scooped him up.

"Oh good, you're back. The bell rang, I suggest you go to class. The bell just rang. I'll see you later." Naruto gave me a half hug before taking off after my brother and his friends. I rolled my eyes before jogging the opposite way to the other door, which was closer to my class. Yoru and Toku ran at my heels.

I threw the door open and ran in and down the hallway. I slid to a stop, Yoru and Toku tripping over each other as they tried slowing, resulting in them crashing over each other into a puppy pile. I slid the door open and saw Rin-sensei turned around. I snuck in and made it to my seat next to Hinata at the bottom of the class. Yoru and Toku jumped onto the desk and sat there.

"You're late again Shi." Rin-sensei said aloud, not even bothering to turn around, since I was normally late. But only to this class. I heard the girls snicker and giggle, minus Hinata, and I turned and gave them a partial glare before turning to my teacher.

"I apologize Rin-sensei. I got a little caught up on time." I apologized, putting my hand behind my head.

"It's fine, but don't be late again tomorrow." She told me.

"I won't. I promise." I smiled, I wouldn't be late tomorrow, but I didn't agree to be early any other day.

"What are we learning today Rin-sensei?" Sakura spoke up from the other side of Hinata. She tolerated Hinata, and me to a degree, but she didn't like that I talked to Sasuke. Neither did the other girls. They where probably mad at me, only because Sasuke chose to not be an ass and ignore me, like he does them, but instead talk to me. Even if the conversation is short and not many words are spoken from his mouth.

"Today, ladies. We're going to be talking about weapons and how they can be used." She replied. My head snapped up from where it was on my arm.

_Weapons?! Did she seriously just say that!? _I rose my hand.

"Yes Shi?" She said, calling on me.

"What kind of weapon are you talking about?" I said, my eyes lighting with excitement.

"Any kind. Mostly Kunai, Shuriken, Needles and darts, the latter being poison darts. If you wanted it specifically." She shrugged, giving me a knowing smirk. I smiled.

"Can we talk about scythes first?" I asked, my hands clenching and unclenching as I awaited her answer.

"And why would that be?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"I want to learn how to wield a scythe." I replied, giving a shrug.

"Very well. Let's begin shall we?" She smiled, "Scoot closer all of you. You're all spread out. I want the first three rows in front to be filled with all of you." She ordered, clapping her hands.

Sakura scooted over, Hinata followed and I slid over with her. We were already at the bottom row so we sat in the middle. I saw my pups walk along the long desk until they where once again in front of me and they plopped down again. I heard the girls move and I felt someone slide in next to me. I turned my head and felt my eyes go slightly wide.

Oh great, Ino.

She looked at me and I looked back before we turned opposite ways, looking to our opposite sides. Sakura laughed seeing that and Hinata gave a little giggle.

"Since Shi wants to talk about scythes, then that's what we'll discuss first. Let's start, does anyone know what a scythe is, besides Shi I'm assuming?" Rin-sensei questioned. None of the girls raised their hands.

Rin-sensei sighed, and gave a nod, "Okay then. Well a scythe can basically be used for two different things. One, it could be used for farming; where the farmers use it for mowing the grass or reaping crops. The other thing a scythe can be used for is weaponry. A scythe can vary in size, sometimes it's made smaller with the purpose of wounding an enemy before the attacker can give the fatal blow," My eyes went wide as she explained, "Or it can be elongated and actually able to be used for attacks, and ninjutsu. But it depends on how the user decided to wield it." She explained.

"How big is the scythe Rin-sensei?" Ino said from the side of me.

"Well, like I said it can greatly vary in size. A small scythe can be used to hack and slice something within close range. A longer scythe, has a thicker blade and the shaft is much longer in side. Some scythes are plain and can only be used if the person wielding it swings it. Or a special scythe can have modifications that allow the wielder to do more damage." She told Ino.

"What kind of modifications can it have?" Sakura spoke up.

"Well, any kind actually. It can have an extra chain, so when or if it's thrown it can reach it's target and the wielder can pull it back just as fast, giving off a load of damage. It can have an extra space inside the hilt, for needles, spikes, even throwing knives. It's a really good weapon to have, but of course it has some negative aspects." She told us.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, the attack speed is much slower than a kunai or shuriken. And the accuracy can sometimes be terrible. But of course, it depends solely on the person wielding it. If a wielder has the experience and the training, then the scythe can be a very dangerous and deadly weapon to use." Rin-sensei finished up.

"Sweet. Do you know anyone who can teach someone how to wield one? I've read up and practiced with the small one I was given when I was younger, but I want the bigger and sharper one." I asked, breaking the silence once again.

"Talk to me after class, I'll see what I can do." Rin-sensei smiled, "Now, what should we talk about next?" She asked.

And that's how class went. We learned about a whole array of weapons. Like senbon, throwing darts, kunai, shuriken, katanas, and sickles, which where the smaller version of scythes.

I actually enjoyed class today.

When the bell rang, signaling it was lunch, Rin-sensei dismissed us. All the girls filed out and Hinata stood in the doorway.

"Go on and meet with the others, I'll be right there." I smiled at her.

"Alright." She gave a nod before quickly walking away out of the classroom.

"So, you're interesting in learning about scythes right?" Rin-sensei said, putting some papers away.

"Very much indeed. When I was little, my sister took me to the weapon store because she needed Kunai, and I had wondered around the shop and saw the scythes. I really wanted to learn about them because it looked really fascinating. Mrs. Kazahito made me a smaller version of it, the blades where dull so I didn't hurt myself. But yeah, I want to learn scythes." I laughed. Yoru and Toku had clambered onto Rin-sensei's desk.

"Hmm, maybe I can do something for you. When are you free?" She asked me, sitting in her chair, her right hand running through Toku's red fur.

"I'm free on weekends and Wednesdays, other than that me and my brother are training with our mom." I told her, "How come?"

She gave me a smirk, "I can teach you how to wield a scythe. I used one when I was younger and I can still wield it now. I just don't because I gave up the life of a ninja to be a school teacher. I still do practice with it daily, in case I'm ever needed for duty." She told me.

My mouth dropped open. She was a scythe wielder? No way, "Are you for reals? Oh my goodness, thank you so much!" I smiled, throwing my arms around her in a surprise hug.

She laughed as she hugged me back, "You're welcome. Now go eat with your friends. Your training starts this Saturday." She winked. I let go and gave her a smile before turning around.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow. I won't be late ever again. I promise!" I squeaked in happiness, "Come on you two. Let's go." I told my pps, unable to hide the happiness in my voice.

My pups, detecting the joy, gave barks and scrambled off the desk. I ran out of the classroom, my pups at my heels. I gave a happy scream and ran outside to where my friends were.

* * *

"GUYS! GUYS GUYS! GUESS WHAT!?" I screamed when I got to them. I jumped down and sat between Sasuke and Kiba.

"What is it? You seem super happy Shi-chan." Naruto laughed.

"Rin-sensei's going to teach me how to wield a scythe!" I said, giving a little happy bounce from my spot. My cheeks turned pink with slight embarrassment - I was acting girlier than I'd like - and I laughed.

"That's awesome! I remember when you where small, that toy scythe was like your baby," My pups gave growls, "Well besides your partners. THEY where the babies when it came to you. But that scythe was always with you." Kiba laughed, giving my arm a punch.

I punched him back, "Yeah, it's all beat up now. But when I learn, I can get the bigger one from the store!" I laughed. Already imagining the scythe and it's beautiful, sleek, black coloring and the three blades. I couldn't help but give another really girly squeak.

"Dear lord, she's turning into a girl." Naruto said, his eyes wide.

I stopped, suddenly becoming serious. I looked at him with a dull look, "Oh shut up. I can be girly if I want. I don't like it, but I can if I wanted to." I said, all signs of my earlier attitude gone.

"And she can change emotions quick." Shikamaru laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Gosh, I go girly for a minute and y'all make fun of me." I grumbled, grabbing Sasuke's box lunch and picking a piece of tomato out of it.

"Hey." He started. I stuck it between my lips.

"Want it? Gotta get it." I told him, my speech muffled as I held it between my teeth. The end of the slice reached my lower-outer lip.

He grumbled, "Eat it." and he stuffed more in his mouth. I sucked it into my mouth and chewed before opening my lunch box, that was sitting next to Kiba's.

I opened it and saw Mackerel today, along with rice balls and two dumplings; Tsume packed extra when she found out I was feeding Naruto. Kiba had the food for the pups today. I immediately split my lunch in half again and handed it to Naruto. I also handed him the extra pair of chopsticks in the box.

"Thank you.' He told me. He was sitting next to Hinata, who was busy looking down at her lunch and eating her sushi, her face tinted red like it usually was when she was remotely close to him.

Since her and I became friends, best friends even, she's gotten more confident in the things she does. Sure, she won't take part in the pranks, but she stuttered a lot less, then from when I first met her, and she talked more, "Did you make your lunch today?" Hinata asked me, her voice the same soft timbre it normally was.

"Naw, mom made it like usual. Who made yours? It looks amazing." I commented. It was true, even though it was almost halfway done, still looked colorful and extremely tasty.

"I made it myself... I-I learned how to cook from my mom before H-hanabi was born." She explained, stuttering only minimally, since the attention was on her.

"You must be a good cook then Hinata." Choji commented as he stuck more beef in his mouth.

I wouldn't say so... My f-father doesn't believe I s-should take on civilian t-tasks. I'm supposed to b-be a fighter." She blurted out, before realizing and covering her mouth with her hands, blushing a dark red.

"Hey, you can be whatever you want to be. And if you need help training to get stronger, you can ask any of us. Alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto piped up, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

She blushed darker and looked down, her hair shadowing her eyes. They've become a rather close pair of friends since the first time we ate lunch. She was still flustered all the time with him, but it was kind of adorable. Naruto was so oblivious to it though. He's such a hardhead.

"O-okay." She stuttered, putting another piece of sushi in her mouth and chewing it. Naruto still hadn't removed his arm and I was afraid if he kept it there any longer, she'd faint.

"Hey, whose gotten better at using their chakra?" Kiba asked, taking a few bugs out of Akamaru's pelt.

"You know I have, obviously. We live together." I said, pulling on his cheek. Tsume had started our official Clan training at the beginning of the ,onto, since she said that our chakra levels had developed much faster than she had expected. We were know learning how to walk on water, since she had taught us feet only tree walking. Kiba had a tough time learning it, since he tended to put to much chakra into what he did, causing him to sink into the tree or be rejected by it and bounce off. I had somewhat better control over my chakra then my brother, since it took me about five tries to actually reach halfway up the tree and so forth.

Water walking on the other hand, was a much more difficult task. It involved an immense amount of chakra concentration and control. If you out to little - even the tiniest bit - you'd fall through the surface and into the water below. If you put to much, your body wouldn't be able to stand straightly, since the waters surface was very unstable. I hadn't been able to walk a foot without sinking through the surface. Kiba had gotten about half a foot before he fell in.

Tsume made us continue our practice, because in order to work with our Ninken, we had to have perfect chakra control. If we didn't, then the jutsu would be off and not work well. Without the proper control, we would basically be unable to use our partners in a battle and probably lose.

"I learned how to make a fire ball. My Clan's special technique." Sasuke said, after he had swallowed his piece of Rice.

"That's kind if advanced don't you think?" Choji spoke up.

"I wanted to make Father proud, since all he ever does is talk about Aniki like he's some sort of prodigy." He said sullenly, his cheek puffing up minimally.

"Not to burst your bubble, but you're brother's 12 and almost an ANBU captain. He just passed the Jonin test a few months back Sasuke." Shikamaru deadpanned as he ate a bit of his salad.

Sasuke glared at him, "Obviously. My brothers really good, but I'd just wish my dad paid attention to me." He retorted.

"Well, the jutsu will definitely show him that you aren't one to he overlooked." I shrugged, putting a hand on his shoulder. He only flinched slightly at the contact. He didn't like when people touched him, when it was unnecessary. He had slightly gotten used to my random pushes, shoves, pinches and occasional partial hugs. But he still flinched each time.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"My chakra control sucks. I can't even create a simple copy of myself." Naruto grumbled.

"Have y-you tried c-chakra exercises?" Hinata said softly, tapping her index fingers together.

"What are those?" He asked.

She took a breath before answering him, as confidently as she could, "In my Clan, when we learn juuken. Our teacher shows us about Chakra exercises, he says that we have to have good chakra control for us to properly push the chakra into each of the points on the body," she hasn't stuttered yet and her voice slowly got more fuller and louder, "the chakra exercises are just focusing on a non moving object and imagine how it would look. If you concentrate hard enough your chakra will flow smoother and allow you to do wonderful things." she looked at Naruto, straight in the eyes, her face calm Andre,axed. Which was very odd, for her.

"Just imagine yourself creating the clone, and imagine the copy of yourself next to you. If you believe it then it can happen. My control is slowly getting better, each day. It just requires a lot of practice, time and effort." She finished, before looking away and down.

We all stared at her in shock, even Sasuke was stunned. Hinata didn't stutter and she managed to look Naruto straight in the eyes with a perfectly calm face.

"Thanks for that Hinata. I'll definitely be asking you for more help with chakra later on." He said giving her a smile and hugging her partially. He let go and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well then. What about you, Shika? Same to you to Choji." I asked, tilting my head. My pups had been quiet for some time and when I looked at them, they where curled up together taking their afternoon nap.

"Dad's been teaching me our secret family jutsu. Can't really say much about it." Shikamaru said simply, giving a shrug.

"Same here. Just a lot of practice." Choji gave an answer before eating another chip.

"I can't wait until we graduate. It'll be so fun." I said happily.

"We shouldn't graduate until we're at least twelve. So in like 5 years." Kiba told me, "Alot of training, or acting and growing to do."

"Yeah, but dope here along with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji keep getting in trouble. If they don't perk up then they'll be dead last." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Agreed!" I rose a hand in the air. We all started laughing at that.

* * *

"Hey you guys wanna come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure Tsume won't mind." I asked, when classes where over for the day.

"Yeah, she makes the best food ever!" Kiba said, his mouth watering.

"I can I think, I just gotta ask my dad." Hinata whispered.

Naruto nodded, "I can."

Shikamaru and Choji gave nods in affirmation.

"I'll ask my mom. Dad has a Clan meeting tonight." Sasuke shrugged.

"Great! Well, we normally have dinner after training sooooo come around 7." Kiba gave a smirk. He grabbed my hand, "We'll see you guys later." He waved with his free hand before dragging me off towards our home to tell Tsume we were having guests for dinner.

-0-

"Who do you think is gonna arrive first?" I told Kiba from the bathroom. I was bathing and he was sitting on the floor, turned the other way scrubbing down the pups with a wet cloth. We had just finished training not to long ago and Tsume had said we better clean up, since we trained in the mud today. She was glad we were having friends over, since she said it was good for us.

"Probably Naruto. But Hinata's usually on time." He shrugged as he finished Akamaru. He handed the rag to me and I grabbed it from him, rinsing it and recleaning t before giving it back.

He grabbed Toku and cleaned the dried mud from her long coat with a bit of difficulty, since Akamaru had a shorter coat than both his sisters, except his ears which were beyond full. He finished her and I cleaned the rag again. He went to grab Yoru but she gave a yelp and dodged him, running in a circle around him.

"How do you bathe her?" He grumbled, catching her and holding her squirming body between his legs. She but at his pant leg, trying to get him to release her but he held tight.

"Like that. She doesn't like water too much." I shrugged as I rinsed my hair out. I drained the water and refilled it as I stepped out, wrapping the towel around myself. Kiba finished up with Yoru and stood. I looked at him.

"Thanks for cleaning them off. It's you're turn to shower, don't take to long." I replied, kicking the door open, allowing the puppies out. I heard a splash and then a bark. I laughed, Akamaru jumped in. Of course he would.

I skipped to my bedroom and straight to my closet. I picked out normal clothing. They weren't blue surprisingly. I slid my band on around my chest and a fresh pair of panties on before grabbing a pair of black sweats and a white tank top. I put the, on and combed my brush through my hair. I had to bring my hair over my shoulder to reach the ends and it combed through easily.

I decided to leave it down, since my hair had been up all day and my scalp needed a break. I scratched the top of my head before leaving the room and walking barefoot down the hallway.

"Dinner's all ready. I'll go change, let them in when they arrive." Tsume said, setting the dishes on the table. My stomach growled and I sighed, this was going to be a good dinner.

I heard the door and I ran to get it. I opened it and Hinata was there, standing between Shikamaru and Choji. They all where holding a small present in their hands.

"Hey guys, come in in. Oh, please take your shoes off before though, Tsume doesn't like footprints. Because then she has to clean them." I laughed, taking the small gifts from them. I held them in my hands and walked them in, I set them on the counter in the kitchen, "Mae yourselves at home. We aren't gonna eat just yet. We usually wait for everyone. Kiba's showering right now and Sasuke and Naruto aren't here yet." I shrugged as they sat in the living room.

I went to answer the door again and saw Naruto there, holding another gift in his hands. He seemed a bit awkward at it and I gave him a hug, "Hey Naru-kun. Take your shoes off pleeease. Tsume doesn't like it when we wear the, cuz then she's gotta clean the floor." I laughed. He slipped his shoes off, and gave me a smile.

I told him to go with the others. Sasuke came when Tsume came out of the bedroom. She opened the door and I popped my head under her arm. I started laughing seeing Sasuke standing there. He looked down as he handed flowers over to Tsume.

"My mom said flowers would be best. She wouldn't let me leave unless I brought the,." He mumbled softly, his cheeks burning red. She took them, told him thank you and left me to invite him in.

"Nice choice Sasuke-_kun." _I teased, poking his cheek. He took his shoes off when I told him and I drug him to the living room.

"Dinner time!" I yelled. They stood and we all went to the kitchen.

Tsume sat at the head and we sat around her down the table. I sat between Sasuke and Kiba. Hinata sat next to Naruto and Shikamaru. Choking sat at the end next to Shikamaru. The pups and Kuromaru sat off to the side, eating dinner. Hana came out of her room, dressed in fresh clothes.

Weird, I didn't even hear her come in. Her three dogs followed behind her, in a semi-circle at her heels. They went off to the others and started eating their dinner. Hana sat next to Kiba.

"Guys this is our sister, Hana. Hana this is Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji, I introduced, pointing each one out to her.

"Hello." She smiled, giving them a wave. They replied their greetings before Tsume told them to serve themselves.

We all served our portions and with a short thanks, dug in.

I gave a smile, seeing everyone talk, laugh and interact, even Sasuke. I didn't want this perfect moment to end.

* * *

**Jeez xD**

**Long chapter again. Ideas kept flowing Cx**

**I started writing down little excerpts and stuff for my stories in my notepad on my phone xD**

**its been making the memory dwindle down. Oopsie.**

**i hope y'all enjoyed this charter :')**

**We're steadily making our way to the beginning of the series.**

**Should I do a year time skip? To when they're 8 and like a few weeks before the Uchiha Massacre? And should I add some Itachi. **

**COMMENT THOU IDEAS! Pleases.**

**Answer to Question: **My favorite character(s) are ummm Sasori [Strange thing for that sexy redhead], Hidan (again hothothothot), Sasuke-kun(Obviously), I have more males to lazy to name them and its 2:45 am. Wy do I update so late, jfc. My main female is obviously Hinata. nd my secondary I think is ummm Mei. She's awesome! Lol

**Question of the day!:** _What's your best childhood memory? Whether it be with friends or by yourself or with family :3 _

**I love learning about my readers, makes me feel like I have brothers and sisters from another place xD idk I'm strange I guess Cx**

**-IcePrincess❤**


	13. Chapter 12: Happiness and Horror

**I'm doin the time-skip x)  
**

**Meaning it's been a whole year now and the little group are 8 1/2, except Sasuke since he just turned 9 aaaand yeah. :)  
**

**Hope you peoples like Cx**

**I really love when you guys review. It makes my whole day, even when I'm upset. Seeing those reviews just... gawd it makes me happy.**

**To Guest: **Sasuke was only 7 in the previous chappy Cx so this one he'll be almost 9. and Itachi killed them when he was 14. Itachi is now 14, and Sasuke and them will be nine rather soon. Sooo... they're still alive. Not for long though. Hence the chapter name.

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 11: Happiness and Horror  
**

**-0-**

"Shi? Hey Shi are you okay?" Naruto's voice said, filtering itself through my head. I snapped my head towards him blinking my eyes as I came too.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm...fine. Why?" I questioned, frowning slightly.

"You're eyes glazed over and you where just staring straight at the black board. Yoru and Toku where pulling on your clothing, but you weren't responding. We got kind of worried." Naruto told me. I looked at him then to my left seeing Sasuke, who had been seated next to me by Iruka-sensei. I looked in front of me and Hinata, Kiba and Kiba's new friend Shino - he was a rather tall boy, with dark glasses and a coat that covered his mouth, he was really quiet - sat on the bench. Shikamaru and Choji were behind me, in the upper row, begrudgingly sitting next to Ino. Sakura - who I recently found out was rather nice, she told me she liked the length of my hair; which now reached my upper thighs, since I still refused to cut it - sat next to Hinata in front of Sasuke. I think Naruto had a crush on her, because he talked about her a lot in the group, but he still always hung out with Hinata. He was so strange.

"It's alright you guys. I promise, I'm find." I gave a smile to them as they gave me looks. I hoped I was at least. I couldn't really remember what had just happened, I was just hearing voices in my head and I felt like I was falling. Odd.

Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder, "Just tell us if something's wrong. We're all friends right?" He said quietly. I gave a simple nod, smiling at him softly. It had been more than a year since my little group and I first met. In that time, we became like a family. We spent the night at each others houses, we ate dinner, lunch and even breakfast together. When one of us was upset or hurt, we'd come together to protect them and make sure they where okay. Our parents seemed to be alright with it, even Hinata's dad and Sasuke's. Itachi was really nice to us, but I had noticed he acted a little strange sometimes.

When I was over at their house - I sometimes went by myself because one of Sasuke's cousins knew about scythes and she had agree to teach me more about them, even though I was still in training with Rin-sensei every other day and the weekend - Itachi was usually out training in the back. I'd be walking, as quiet as I could, near inaudibly, and I could hear him talking to himself. He was saying he didn't want to do it. But he had to. He couldn't disobey an order. I didn't understand why, but something in the back of my head was just screaming alert and the red flag was going off. But me, being the 8 year old I was, pushed it off and decided I was probably being paranoid.

Nothing bad could happen, right?

"What are we having for lunch today?" Choji asked, when Iruka-sensei walked away.

I looked back at him, turning my head, "Mmm, I think we can have Ichiraku today. I promised Naruto we'd have it sometime. Plus, we can leave the Academy grounds now for lunch since we're old enough." I told him, giving a smile before turning to the blonde sitting beside Shikamaru, "Morning Ino." I said softly, giving a half smile.

"Morning Cloud." She said back, her voice somewhat tight. She knew my name, but she had come up and told me she would call me 'Cloud' since my hair was as white as a fluffy cloud. Shikamaru agreed with her and that sort of became my nickname, despite my name meaning 'death'. But only her, Shikamaru and occasionally Choji called me it. I didn't mind, really.

"Feel like coming to eat lunch with us later?" I asked, raising a white haired brow. I felt Sasuke's hand grab onto my elbow and I restrained a snicker.

Ino looked at me, then at Sasuke, before giving a shrug, "I'm on a diet, but sure." She smiled at the back of Sasuke's head, her hand resting under her chin.

"Good! So it's me, you, Shika, Choji, Naruto, my brother, Hina-chan, Shino, Sasuke, and Sakura you wanna join in?" I asked, leaning over the desk and giving Sakura's somewhat long lock of pink hair a tug. I threw a sideways glance at Sasuke, who had his hand locked around my elbow, slowly applying pressure to it. I bit back a hiss when I felt his nails dig in slightly.

She looked back at me, her jade green eyes shining, "Sure thing. Sounds fun." her cheeks dusted pink. She was probably thinking what Ino was. Eating lunch with Sasuke.

I clapped my hands together, "Great! We'll all go after class. We don't meet with Rin-sensei today right?" I asked. I forgot if we had Kunoichi class or not.

"Not today. I think she had to do something." Sakura shrugged. I gave a nod.

"If you and your group are done talking Shi. I'd appreciate if you'd explain what a kekkei genkai is." Iruka-sensei said, staring at all of us. We all sat back in our spots.

I looked startled, before drawing my eyes downward feeling my face heat up from embarrassment, "Umm, well a kekkei genkai is a technique limited to inheritance by blood" or "Bloodline Limit", and they are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a ninja to have more than one of these abilities. The abilities that work via the user's eye, for example, are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. A kekkei genkai also can't be taught to or copied by others. But it can be given..." I trailed off, twiddling my thumbs under the desk. Yoru and Toku were sitting with Akamaru, who was on the desk in front of Kiba. They were grooming each others fur.

"Very good. But remember, if a kekkei genkai IS given to a person that isn't of that bloodline, it will require more chakra to use it, and make it unable to be used in a battle for a very long period of time. The kekkei genkai can also be a part of the entire clan, or it can be to one specific person or a family." Iruka-sensei finished, looking at all of us, "That would be it for today class. Meet back here in an hour, we're going to be doing sparring today." He gave us a smile.

Most of the guys in our class cheered, I couldn't help the excited squeal that escaped my lips. I could finally show off my sparring skills. Tsume had made Kiba and I spar every other day since our forms had gotten physically stronger. I usually beat up on my brother, but every now and then he'd be able to pin me for the ten seconds we needed. Our fights where getting tougher, since he was getting bigger and heavier than me. Now outweighing me by about 10 pounds and being taller by about 3 inches. My body just refused to grow, so I was stuck at being 4'6. It wasn't fair, since everyone was growing, even minimally and I was stuck at my stupid little height.

Iruka-sensei dismissed us and the entire class stood up.

"So Ichiraku?" I said, stretching. I felt someone jab my side and I flinched forward. I turned and glared at Sasuke with a look that clearly said 'no.' He shrugged before doing it again. I huffed and crossed my arms, trying to ignore him as the jabs got significantly harder.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Alright, let's go. Naruto, lead the way!" I rose my hand in the air. Naruto literally took off out of the classroom. The others filed out behind him, walking much slower than Naruto had. I walked out of the isle still feeling Sasuke jab me once again. I clenched my fists and turned to face him, "Quit it." I growled.

"No, you invited those two. You know how they are." He hissed, jabbing my gut with his index finger.

"It's payback for smashing a tomato in my hair the other day." I grumbled, jabbing his chest. He flinched before narrowing his eyes and he began jabbing my sides quickly. I flinched trying to keep a laugh in and the pained squeak, since he was poking pretty hard and it was hurting as well as tickling. My sides were very ticklish; and everyone knew that since Kiba had once attacked me with a bunch of tickles when I had eaten his dumpling. I let out a short, laugh before covering my mouth and stepping down one step.

"Stop!" I said between my short, breathy laughs - they just started spilling from my lips - before taking off down the stairs. I heard Sasuke behind me and I ran at Kiba and jumped onto his back, "KIIIIIIIBAAAA!" I yelled, gripping my arms around his neck. He stumbled forward, Akamaru giving a startled yelp as he was jostled in the front of his jacket.

"What." He grumbled.

"Sasuke's being mean." I whined. Yoru and Toku where already on it, they growled at Sasuke and he stopped, raising his hands in the air. I didn't like being poked - I hated it actually, since it hurt - but I was glad Sasuke had opened up to all of us. When we first met him, he was cold and distant, not letting us near him or even touch him. He hardly talked back then, but now - with all of the sleepovers, dinner, brunches, trainings, and everything - he was now really relaxed and he talked a lot more. He also let us punch him, poke him, pull on his cheeks or hair. He was still iffy about the hugging, but he only gave mild protest when one of us - mostly me - glomped him unexpectedly.

His fan girls had gotten worse though, since we were all getting older or looks had changed, very slowly leaving the baby fat stages and the first feelings and crushes emerged. Sakura and Ino where among the girls who fought over who could get Sasuke. They still fought - all the time - but they were tolerable together when it involved Sasuke and them going somewhere.

"Oh stop it. You're probably exaggerating like you normally do." Kiba grumbled, dropping me from his back. I landed on my feet and crossed my arms pouting.

"You're so mean niichan." I huffed as Kiba laughed and went to pick up my pups. I put Toku on my head and Yoru in my jacket. I looked over to Sasuke and stuck my tongue out at him in annoyance. He laughed at me, before tugging on my ponytail. I slapped his arm, rather hard. He just flinched away before tickling my sides.

I squirmed away from him, careful not to drop my dogs and gave a squeak of laughter. We were now walking through the village, Naruto singing about Ramen in the front. Hinata was walking next to him, her hands held behind her back. Sasuke walked beside me as we came to Ichiraku's.

* * *

"What did you order?" Kiba asked, he was eating Tonkotsu, which was basically a cloudy white colored soup with the broth being a combination of a tasty pork flavor and a creamy consistency that rivals milk. It had pork bones in it, something my brother found tasty. The noodles where straight and Kiba seemed to really enjoy it, since he was nearly done.

I looked down at my bowl, that had just been placed in front of me, "I got Shio. It has chicken, vegetables, fish, and seaweed and the noodles are straight. It's really good. Probably because it has fish." I shrugged, giving a laugh.

"You and fish." He chuckled.

"You and meat." I retorted. I looked over and saw the others eating, Naruto already on his third bowl. Sasuke was stuck sitting between Sakura and Ino, who were crowding him. He looked really uncomfortable and I knew he was going to kill me later. Oh well.

"Shut up and eat." Kiba said, showing me the noodles in his mouth before he slurped them up. I rolled my eyes and fed a few pieces of fish to my pups. Kiba gave Akamaru a piece of the pork bone in his.

I used my chopsticks to pick up a bunch of the ramen noodles and stick them in my mouth, slurping them up. The tips of a few noodles hit my nose and I got hit with the broth. I wiped my face with my jacket sleeve before eating more of my fishy soup. I had a feeling I was being watched and I turned my head seeing Ino and Sakura both staring at me, "Whut?" I muffled, noodles hanging from my lips again. I slurped them up and they both gave disgusted looks.

"You eat so gross." Ino said aloud.

I shrugged, "Sho?" I said, sticking more in my mouth. Too make my point I leaned closer to her and slurped them up, the broth hitting my face and narrowly missing her, I chewed them and swallowed, "It's my food. I can eat it however I want." I said, before leaning back and finishing the noodles. I picked the bowl up and drank the juice, wiping my mouth clean afterwards.

"You could try to eat like a girl. It would benefit you if you ever want someone to like you." Sakura piped up. Her and Ino were actually agreeing on something? And why the hell did it have to involve me.

I looked at them with a dull look, "Really? We're how old. Eight, well 9 if your Sasuke. Why would we be interested in a guy so young. I'm going to stay the way I am until it actually hits me that I need to change my ways." I gave a shrug, poking Ino's cheek. She flinched away and I laughed.

"Whatever." Ino grumbled. Sakura turned back to her bowl and finished her ramen.

"I'm done. I think I'm going to head back to the school. Anyone coming?" I said, paying for my single bowl and sliding off my stool. I picked my pups up and set them down on the floor from the counter, where they were sitting.

"Yes!" Sasuke said hastily, paying for his half-finished ramen and sliding off the stool.

"I'll go as well." Kiba said. I gave a nod, my pups barked and he paid for his lunch before joining us.

"We'll see you guys for class." I waved and walked out of the place.

"I hate you." Sasuke grumbled when we were farther away from Ichiraku's.

"Awe, I love you too!" I said, hugging him from the side, nuzzling my nose into his cheek teasingly.

He pushed me off and I laughed at him as he narrowed his eyes at me, crossing his arms, "You made me sit with them." He grumbled.

"Awe now don't be so mean to Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. They mean no harm." I scolded, my hands on my hips.

"Oh shut up. Let's just go to class before the others catch up." He grumbled, walking ahead of us.

"Stop flirting Shi, gosh. It isn't healthy." Kiba laughed at me, sticking his tongue out at me. Akamaru yipped in agreement.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Me?! What. No I don't flirt- Ugh piss off!" I growled, slapping him on the back of the head, causing him to fall down. Akamaru jumped off his head. Yoru and Toku kicked dirt on his with their tiny paws before following after me as I stalked ahead of Sasuke, my fists clenched and dark energy emitting from around me. I could hear Kiba's loud laughter behind me as we made it to the Academy grounds.

* * *

I threw the door open, nearly hitting Sasuke in the face as I walked to the gym, where all our sparring sessions where held. When I waked in - Sasuke and Kiba had caught up - kids where already seated on the floor there. Iruka-sensei was talking to those who asked questions.

We walked in, and Sasuke was bombarded by his fangirls. I got shoved to the side as did Kiba as the group grew with the females in our class. They asked him a bunch of questions and told him comments.

'Who are you sparring?'

'You're amazing Sasuke-kun.'

'I hope you win in your fights today.'

'You're really cute.'

'I wish I could fight good, so then I could fight with you.'

And so on.

Poor Sasuke, he looked irritated and flustered as he was touched by the girls. Now, he didn't mind when one of his friends touched, pulled, poked or grabbed him, but if it was a random girl he didn't like it.

He flinched away and pushed through them and came to stand next to Kiba and I. Yoru jumped off my head and landed on top of Sasuke's giving off a bark, her tail wagging and her tongue out. He twitched before picking her off his head and holding her by the middle in front of him. Her tail wagged and she gave a bark, wiggling around as he held her out. She wanted to be released but he held her as he frowned at her.

"And why are you jumping on me." He asked. She gave a bark.

"She says she felt like it." I spoke for my pup. Sasuke grumbled and the girls all gave awes and squeals of excitement as he brought Yoru closer to him and she licked his nose before giving off her high pitched bark. He scrunched his nose and held her in one hand as he wiped his face. Yoru wagged her tail before giving a yip. He looked down at her before setting her on the floor. She whimpered and pawed at his foot.

"She says she didn't want you to put her down. You where warm." I told him, giving a laugh at Yoru. Sasuke mumbled something inaudibly under his breath before picking her up again, holding her in a cradle at his stomach. Yoru yipped and stood on her hind legs, using Sasuke's arms as support as she licked his jawline, which enticed more squeals from the girls, who by now had surrounded us; they were pressing in closer and closer that I started freaking out.

Close spaces where a huge no for me. I took a shaky breath and backed up, pushing through the girls to get through. When I escaped I took a breath and went to where the rest of my group where. They must've arrived when we were stuck in the hoard of girls.

"Did any of you ask who was fighting who today?" I questioned sitting on the floor in front of them.

"Naw, Iruka-sensei wouldn't tell. He said today was a random match set-up or something like that." Naruto shrugged, waving his hand to and fro.

"I wanna fight my bro." I laughed and my pups gave barks in agreement. Kiba gave a yell of 'No way!'

"Don't you already fight him at home or something?" Sikamaru grunted.

"Almost everyday. I used to beat him all the time, but now he's bigger than me which really sucks because he's heavier and not to easy to throw around." I pouted, throwing Kiba a glare. He gave me a cheeky grin his hands behind his head.

"What can I say? I was born to be stronger." He said cockily.

"Where you also born to be stupider?" I joked pushing him to the side. He gave a growl and tackled me. He used his weight to try and hold me down, using his hands to hold my arms to my side and he dug his knees into my side. I gave a grumble and en I bent my knees to my chest under him and pushed upward, rolling us in a tumble so I ended up on top. I put one foot on his wrist and the other dug into his thigh, "I win." I chuckled.

He shoved me off and walked back to the group, who where laughing at him. Even Akamaru was barking in laughter. I skipped back over, happy at my victory.

"Alright class! Today's sparring will commence like always." Iruka-sensei called order to the talking class. We all quieted and listened to him as he spoke. Sasuke somehow managed to get next to us again, but girls where still around him, most likely annoying him.

"Our matches for today are going to be mixed, they might stay mixed permanently. Our Kunoichi have been getting much better these days." He chuckled. All the girls gave whispers of yes!

"First match. Shi Inuzuka vs Kiba Inuzuka. Get ready with your Seal of Confrontation." He ordered.

Kiba gave a shout while I smirked. We stood and walked towards the ring together, our index fingers interlocked before we pulled away and went to our sepearte sides. We stuck our index and middle fingers up in the air and looked at each other. We stared dead in the eye and our pups gave barks of joy on the sidelines. We didn't use them when we sparred, instead we stuck to traditional and just fought each other. I licked my lower lip and felt my lips curl into a smile as I blocked out all the noise around me.

"Ready big brother?" I sneered cheekily.

"More than every baby sister." He chuckled.

"Fight!" Iruka-sensei yelled.

I swung my leg back and waited, watching his every move. I saw his nose twitch before he attacked. I ran at him and he caught me in the shoulder, forcing it back and I dropped my weight, swinging my leg and kicking his feet from under him. I went to jump on him, when he used his hands to grab my shoulders and flip me over so I landed on my back. He tackled me and used his weight again to try and subdue me. I gave a grunt and gave a twist, so we where forced to switch positions. Thankfully I had used enough force to pull that off, but it tired me a bit.

I landed on top and prepared to lock him into place when he lurched upward, tossing my smaller and lighter body off of him. I rolled and landed back on my feet, baring my teeth scrunching my nose up. He stood and bared his back, eyes narrowed. I drew a kunai from my holder and he drew his. He growled and I snarled as we lunged at one another again, our kunai clashing in the middle giving off sparks. He punched a fist out and I dodged it by leaning backwards. I did a back bend and kicked my feet upward as I came back up. I had landed the kick in Kiba's jaw, forcing him to fall back. I ran back at him as he got up. He blocked my kunai with his, but I had drawn another and had it already touching his stomach.

"STOP! Winner is Shi Inuzuka." Iruka-sensei called out, "Seal of reconciliation." He told us.

We stared at each other, panting somewhat heavily, before we locked our index and middle fingers together in a sign of respect. We gave each other a nod before Kiba grabbed me into a hug. I hugged him back before we went back to where our friends where sitting.

"Nice trick with the kunai." He commented.

"Thanks, using your weight against me. I nearly couldn't flip you, fatty." I said, shoving his head to the side with a laugh.

"Next up, Ino Yamanak vs Hinata Hyuuga."Iruka-sensei called out.

I squeezed Hinata's shoulders and gave her a smile, "Go beast on her Hina-chan." I watched her stand up and walk over. Ino came over from where she was and went to the ring. Hinata stood opposite of her as they did the seal of confrontation.

"Fight!" He called and I watched as Ino went in for the first attack. My eyes flitted over every move, twist and turn Ino did as well as Hinata as they basically fought with punches and the occasional kick.

Hinata was holding her own really well, considering she only won about 4 or 5 fights since we started sparring. I saw Ino turn, so she could throw a back punch, but she left her side open. I saw it and I was pretty sure Hinata saw it, because she lashed out her right fist. I heard it connect to Ino's side and she grunted with the force. Then Hinata went in for a kick to the stomach when Ino cringed, forcing her to the ground.

"STOP! Winner Hinata Hyuuga. Seal of Reconcilation." He said. Hinata and Ino gave the seal and locked their fingers together, giving each other a nod. Then they came back and I gave Hinata a hug, throwing my arms around her neck.

"You won!" I squeaked.

"I did!" She smiled happily.

"Good job Hinata-chan!" Naruto praised, giving one of his goofy smiles.

Her cheeks lit up bright red, "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered giving him a smile.

"Next we have Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha." He said, reading the names off his clipboard. I heard Naruto grumble and Sasuke groaned as they stood up. They walked over, throwing each other glares.

This couldn't go well.

I leaned forward, chewing on my thumb nail as I watched them begin their spar. It got intense pretty fast. The hits they where giving where pretty hard and when they clashed with the kunai, sparks flew. Then Sasuke got Naruto with a punch to the chest, causing him to fall back. He landed on his backside, dirt and dust rising up.

"Stop! Winner, Sasuke Uchiha. Seal of reconcilation." Iruka-sensei ordered. Naruto refused to do the sign as he stood up, crossing his arms stubbornly. Iruka-sensei hit him over the head ans folded him. Naruto growled and held his fingers out to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and instead knocked Naruto back to the ground with a sock to the cheek.

"HEY THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR SASUKE!" Kiba and I yelled, jumping up at the exact same time.

"He shouldn't drop his guard. A fights a fight and losers will always be losers because they should never drop their guard." He shrugged, looking down at Naruto.

"You little bastard! I'll kill you!" He snarled out, jumping back up.

"Enough! Do the seal of reconcilation this moment or suffer the consequences!" Iruka-sensei hollered aloud.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other before locking their fingers together and then pulling away from one another and going to sit back down. I got stuck sitting in the middle of them and I could feel the tension between the two. It was like a magnet and I could feel the hairs in the back of my neck rise up, along with the fine, thin hairs in my arms.

I crossed my arms and tried to ignore their stares at each other and glares and little grunts, and tried to focus more on the spars that where going on. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my thighs as I did. I felt Yoru and Toku clamber onto my lap, then Yoru jumped on my shoulder and rested herself on my bent back. I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through Toku's fur. I closed my eyes, my face being held up by my hands. I decided it would be best to take a nap, this was getting pretty boring.

* * *

"What are we doing today Rin-sensei?" I asked my teacher, laying on my back. Classes had ended and I met up with her in her class. She looked down at me and adjusted her reading glasses before responding.

"I'm taking you out to eat today and then I'm going to give you a present. Since you didn't tell me you turned 8." She scolded me, narrowing her eyes playfully.

I looked away, my cheeks heating up red, "Sorry... I didn't see you though!" I said in my defense. I had forgot really. I was going to mention it, since she told me to remind her - six and a half months ago - but it slipped my mind and I forgot. Whoops.

"Yeah, be sorry. It's near the end of July and your birthday was in December," he closed her book and stood from her desk. I jumped up next to her, "come on. I'm taking you to the Dango shop." She smiled at me.

I looked up at her and my eyes lit up, "Dango? Really!" I gave a girlish squeal and she laughed out loud.

"Yes, Dango. Now come on." We walked out of the classroom and she locked up. We left the Academy and walked through the village. It was around 6 in the evening and people where bustling around, doing last minute errands or just hanging around talking, before turning in for the night to be with family.

We came to the Dango shop and my pups barked, their tails wagging as they smelled the delicious treat. There wasn't a whole lot of people in there at the moment.

"Take your pick, it's one the house." Rin-sensei told me, putting a hand on my head.

"Can I have an order of Chadango please." I told the man taking the order.

"Sure thing little miss. And you Rin?" He said giving my sensei a smile.

"I'll have the same as my pupil." She smiled. He gave a nod back before calling out the order. We walked to a small table and sat down.

"You didn't have to bring me here." I chuckled.

She rubbed her fist into my head from across the table, "Take what I give ya child! It's part of the late birthday present." She laughed.

I twisted and moved my head away, taking my hair out the it's long ponytail and de tangling it, "Fine, fine, fine. Thank you." I smiled.

"When are you gonna cut that hair by the way. It's getting really long." She commented as I tied it in a high ponytail.

"Maybe soon. It reaches my lower thighs now." I chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Damn. Mine reaches my shoulders." She laughed.

"Your two orders ladies." The same man from before said, giving a smile as he set the plates down.

"Thank you!" I told him, throwing a smile in as I felt my mouth water.

"You are welcome." He chuckled, his laugh baritonish and deep. Rin-sensei gave a laugh as she gave her thanks. The man then served us more water and then went away. I picked up one of the sticks and blew on it, so it would be less hot when I stuck it in my mouth.

"Owm." I made a noise as I stuck the first dango into my mouth and pulled it off the stick. I felt my cheeks puff up as I chewed on it. I had always loved dango, since I had first gotten it for my fifth birthday. When I first tried it, I had thought the taste was familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had eaten it before.

"Good?" She asked me, one dango stuck in her left cheek. She brought it back to her mouth and chewed it before swallowing.

"Delishious." I said as I chewed it up and swallowed it. I stuck another in my mouth and finished that one.

"Here's your present." She told me, pulling something from flak jacket. She handed the folded brown paper to me. I looked at her before ripping the brown paper open. I looked at the silky crimson material and picked it up, holding it in my hands.

I looked at her, "you didn't."

"Oh, I did." She smiled. I held it in my hands and slid out of my seat and ran into her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you so much! I've been wanting this for awhile now!" I squeaked, hugging her tightly.

"I know and that's why I bought it for you." She laughed aloud. I pulled back and went back to my seat. I pulled my hair free of the ponytail and I put the silk beanie on my head. I situated my bangs so that they came out the front, covering my eyes partially and sticking down on the sides of my face. I felt it touch the back of my ears and I smiled at her.

"I think it'll suit better if I had a haircut, then I could stick it into the beanie." I laughed.

"Of course it would. And if you put it up, it'd stay in and give you better sight to fight, especially since longer hair would be a liability in battle if it got grabbed." She told me, "looks good. Matches your eye color, maybe a bit darker." She complimented.

I blushed in embarrassment, the compliment something I wasn't used to, "Thank you again." I told her.

"I already said your welcome." She looked up at the clock, "I think you better run along home. Your mom might be wondering where you are." She told me.

"I think you're right. She might send Kiba after us." I chuckled, standing up, it was getting late since the sun had set quite awhile ago and the shop was more empty than before. I picked my pups up and held them in my arms, "I'll see you in a few days." I winked.

"And I'll see you after my mission. Behave and keep up your studying." She told me.

"Yes sensei." I giggled, giving her a hug. I let go and turned to walk away, before stopping and turning back, "I'm gonna see you off tomorrow morning." I waved.

"Good luck waking up kiddo. Night." She told me.

"Goodnight." I called back before leaving the Dango shop. I came to the now near empty path and looked up at the full moon. I turned and ran home, happy as can be.

* * *

"IM BAAAA- mom what's going on." I said, freezing in my tracks as I entered the main room. Tsume was there, but so was another woman, two men and Kuromaru.

Something was wrong.

"Honey, go to your room. Nothing's wrong." She told me, giving me a look.

I knew she was lying. I could feel it in her chakra -and the others as well -, "Please don't lie to me. I can feel it in your chakras. What happened. Please." I near begged, setting my pups to the floor.

She looked at her comrades and the silver haired man gave a nod. Se turned back to me and took a breath, "The Uchiha clan has been... Massacred."

Like that I felt my mind blank and I stared at her, my mouth falling open, "Y-you're joking r-right? It's just s-some joke right. Right?" I said, shuttering. I didn't stutter. But I was scared and worried, "please say its a joke and you're all here just to play a... a game on me." I said my voice breaking in the middle.

"Unfortunately we aren't." The other man said.

"Is Sasuke..." I trailed off fearing the worst.

"No. He's in the hospital. Alive and stable fortunately." My mother said, rubbing her eyes.

"Can I go see him? Please." I begged this time, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Tomorrow. He's under watch right now." She told me.

"Please mom... He's one of my...my best...friends." I said, feeling a sob form in my throat. I was breaking down in front of four shinobi, not that I cared. I needed to see one of my best friends. He needed me. He needed the group. He needed his separate family.

"Sweetie no. You and Kiba can go see him tomorrow. I've already sent him to bed and that's what you need to do. I know it's hard, but please..." She told me, giving me a look. Her voice was softer than it had been before.

"I need to see him. You don't... You don't understand. He was so happy earlier at school. How can this..." I looked at her after rubbing my eyes.

"Please just listen to your mother for once and go to your room!" She snapped at me, desperation showing in her voice.

"Itachi did it... Didn't he?" I said, biting in my lip, my fist clenching at my side.

"How did-?" She frowned.

"Something was saying in my gut he was no good. But I just... I just pushed it off. He was so nice when he was around...so caring. And poor Asuna-chan... She was only 17. Can I go, please" I whispered, holding my mouth. I suddenly felt so sick.

"No. Go to your room Shi. This time I'm serious, you can see him tomorrow. I promise." She growled out, "Kuromaru please take her to her room." She told him, again rubbing her eyes.

I felt Kuromaru nudge me away from them and down the hall. I stumbled the whole way until he left me at my room. I heard him sit down in front of the door as I went to my bed and laid on it. I curled up in a ball and started sobbing.

How could Itachi. He was such a good brother, and he was so nice to me. He was so nice to the group. What made him do it.

I picked my toy scythe up and chucked it across my room, the dull blades sticking to the other side of the wall. I kicked my shoes off and they hit the wall with the force I tossed them. I threw my pillow at it too and then kicked my blanket on the floor and screamed into the mattress. I took my beanie off and stuck my fingers into my hair, messing with the locks. I pulled on them and kept crying.

Poor Sasuke.

I decided I needed to see him. I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes free of the tears, but they wouldn't stop and just kept flowing down. I stood and slid off my bed, my bare feet hitting the floor. I went to my closet, and undressed before pulling on my night clothes. i put my pajama pants on and my blue silk shirt. I stuck my beanie back on my head and pulled it low over my forehead, so it came to the top of my eyes. I grabbed my jacket and put it on over my silk nightshirt, then I grabbed a small, blue blanket and folded it up. I picked up my stuffed dog and held it in my arms.

"Ssh. I'll be back later tomorrow." I told my pups when they gave whimpers as we looked outside. They pawed at my feet and I bent down to give them a kiss before standing straight.

I went to my window and slid it open as quiet as possible. I masked my chakra - as Shikamaru had taught us how to do - and climbed out. I slid my feet onto the cold grass and took off out of the compound as fast as I could.

I ran through the quiet streets, only a few noises could be heard. I didn't dare go anywhere near the Uchiha compound, since there was bound to be shinobi out over there. I took fast, shallow breaths as I stopped in front of the hospital. I took loud and quick pants of the cold night air, feeling it burn my lungs.

I walked quickly into the hospital, fully aware my feet where leaving dirt prints on the clean, white floor. I marched to the front desk, my blanket and stuffed animal in my arms, "I need to see Sasuke Uchiha." I told the lady confidently.

She looked down at me from the desk, her glasses sliding down her noise. I saw her look down at me, her eyes skimming my appearance before looking at my tears streaked face, "I can't let you see him. Who are you anyways?" She told me simply.

"My name is Inuzuka, Shi and Sasuke's my best friend. Please can I go see him. It's important." I said, biting my bottom lip pushing away more tears.

She looked around, seeing no other nurse available at the moment. She looked back at me and I saw her give a big sigh, "Alright. Fine. He's in the care wing, room 202." She told me, "Just walk through those doors and down the hall. He should be asleep right now and the others are all out right now." She told me, "if he's asleep, then you can either stay or go home." She shrugged.

"Thank you so much." I bowed before readjusting my blanket and turning to run down the hallway, my feet making light slapping noises as I did.

I looked at each room, walking briskly down the hall. I saw room 202 and grabbed onto the handle. It clicked as it opened and I walked in. I closed it behind me and walked quietly over. I saw one of my best friends laying in the big white be. He was dressed in the normal blue hospital garb. He was wrapped in the blankets and he looked so tiny in them.

I walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed. It was only mildly warm, someone must've just left. I gave a whisper, "Sasuke... Sasuke it's me Shi." I said lightly, not knowing if he would wake or not.

It was now about 9:45 at night, the full moon was shining full into the room. I saw him shift and turn over. His onyx eyes opened to mere slits, "Shi?" he mumbled. His eyes where puffy and red and he had dried tears on his face.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here to see you. Is that okay?" I said softly.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and he gave me a sad and dull look, "Where am I?" He whispered.

"You're in the hospital. I shouldn't be here, but I needed to see how you were." I told him. I saw him look at my face, then the blanket and stuffed animal. Then he saw I was wearing my pajamas and I was barefooted.

"You planned on staying?" He told me.

I gave a nod, I slid forward so my feet touched the ground, "If its alright." I said looking down.

"I think... I think I'd like that." He told me. I gave him a little smile before walking over, stifling a yawn. I rubbed my eye as he moved over. I pulled the blanket open and climbed in. I curled the blue blanket over us, from under the white one and handed him the stuffy.

"I brought this for you." I told him. He gave me a sad smile before his eyes filled with tears.

"They're all gone." He said his voice cracking as tears came and began falling down his face. I scooted over and opened my arms. Despite being 9, he laid in them and I put my cheek on his head.

"I know Sasuke-kun. But it's going to be fine. I promise... We'll help you. Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, shikamaru, and Chouji. Even me. We're all here for you. I lost my family too, remember. But I gained another and that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna become your family. And we're going to get through this, I promise." I told him, kissing his head.

"I...I hope." He cried out, his voice muffled by my side. I shrugged out of my jacket and laid it on the chair before laying down. He laid down and I smoothed his bangs back.

"I promise. I promise on my lost memories, we will get through this." I whispered, stifling another yawn. I was quite tired, the run here had drained me.

"I guess we should sleep." He said, giving a yawn of his own. I yawned back and nodded.

"Yeah... Goodnight Sasuke. I'll still be here in the morning..." I told him drowsily.

"Okay... Shi?" He whispered.

"Mmhmm?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Thank you." He said. I kissed his forehead before laying my head next to his. I saw his hands tighten around the stuffed dog. I slid my new beanie off and tossed it behind me. His left hand came up and wound itself into my white locks. I let him run his fingers through it, detangling it.

"You're welcome." I smiled before wiping his years away with the back of my hand. He gave a small yawn before his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out. His hand dropped from my hair and I knew he was asleep.

I watched him sleep before sliding my eyes shut.

I promise that we'll be alright, Sasuke. Or let me die if its not.

* * *

**It happened.**

**And yes she acted like a mother because its her previous life's older self coming into play. She DID die when she was 14 and she did have a younger sister. So it was a reason she acted the way she did. She just doesn't know it - memory seal - **

**And a bit of mental instability showed when she learned the news. Right? Just goes to show she has a problem mentally. But she doesn't know it.**

**Sorry this chapter sorta jumped around... I started writing this and yeah.**

**I almost forgot I was gonna write it.**

**I hope you guys liked it. Sorry I've updated slow. School started and I'm a sophomore so I have harder classes.**

**Precalculus YAY! -.-**

**Answer to Question: **My best childhood memory was probably getting the presidents award in fifth grade. Only me and another kid got it out of the entire graduating class xD I have more, but it's late and I'm tired to remember. Cx

**Question of the Day!: **_If you read the Manga what part/chapter are you on currently? _

**-IcePrincess❤**


	14. Chapter 13: I CAN'T THINK OF A NAME xD

**This is mainly Sasuke trying adjust and get better with the help of his friends.**

**Also, I don't plan on her meeting Hidan until Shippuden, since it would mess with the plot line and I don't want to manipulate it... Yet c; soo please bare with me xD**

**Sorry for the spelling error and grammar. I don't have a BETA :/ AnY vOlUnTeErs? xD**

**Writers block = Can suck it -.- (stated at the bottom too)**

**Summary: **_Things tend to happen for a reason. But is that reason good or bad?_

**-0-**

**Chapter 13: I can't think of a name xD  
**

**-0-**

I woke up early the next morning, when a bird tapped on the hospital window. I stretched and blinked open my eyes, seeing the sun begin to rise over the horizon. I gave a quiet gasp - careful not to wake up Sasuke, who was asleep next to me - I looked around, momentarily forgetting where I was until I remembered and I chewed on my lip.

I sat up and carefully scooted away from Sasuke and slid out of the bed, holding back a squeak as my are feet hit the freezing cold floor beneath me. I grabbed my jacket and slid it on, zipping it up. I snatched my beanie up from the floor and stuck it on my head, tucking my ears into it, to keep them warm. My bangs stuck out the front , covering my eyes partially.

Rin-sensei was leaving for a mission soon and I had promised to see her off. I looked back at Sasuke and then turned to leave. I felt him grab my wrist.

"I'll be right back. I need to see my sensei off." I whispered, smoothing his hair back. He gave a mumble and his hand dropped away as he fell back asleep. I sighed and quickly walked out of the room, down the hallway of the hospital, pass the nurses desk and out the front door.

I took off - still barefoot and in pajamas - through the still sleeping village and towards the front of the village. My breath billowed in front of me as I gave off gasps and pants. I shivered and curled my toes inward as I walked closer to the entrance.

It was quiet and freezing cold, and I was clad only in a fluffy jacket, a silk tan top, and fuzzy blue pajama pants. I saw Rin-sensei and her two teammates walking ahead of me.

"Rin-sensei!" I called out, running over, my hood falling off, leaving me in my new beanie she had given me the day before.

She turned and her teammates tuned partially as well. The two males said something to her before laughing and she rolled her eyes to them, "Ah, good morning Shi. I didn't expect you to actually be up this early." She commented, giving a chuckle.

"I...just came...from the...hospital." I panted out, coming to stand in front of her and her teammates, "Ohayo." I told them, giving a slight bow in respect. I heard them tell me a good morning before Rin-sensei spoke up.

"Why where you there?!" She gasped.

"I spent the night with Sasuke..." I whispered, scratching my chin. Her face fell and she gave a grave nod.

"He's fortunate to have a friend like you," she looked over ather teammates, who gave slight nods before looking back at me, "Hey. I have to go now, I'll see you in a week, maybe two. Alright?" she said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her and then saw the scythe strapped to her back, "You better come back. I need training for my scythe when I get it on my twelfth birthday." I giggled giving her a big smile.

She gave me a tight smile before pulling me into a tight hug, "I promise I'll come back." My hands wrapped around her sides and the scythe as I grasped at her clothing.

"Please." I whispered. I wasn't to keen at goodbyes and I hated having to give them, as well as receive. They always made me sad, because a goodbye could mean forever sometimes.

She pulled back and knelt down to my level, placing her hands on shoulders fully, making me look at her. I looked into her green eyes and she gave me a smile, "When I come back, I'll teach you how to wield this baby on my back. And I can teach you how to mold your chakra into the blades to initiate an attack." she promised me, she moved her hand from my left shoulder and put it under my chin.

I chewed on my lip, willing myself not to cry. She was saying goodbye like it was forever, even though she promised to teach me when she returned.

"Don't cry now sweetie. You're much to strong and much to beautiful for that." She laughed before leaning forward. She kissed my forehead and then pulled back, "I'll see you soon... I hope." She mumbled the last part to low for me to hear properly.

"Okay. I have to get back to Sasuke. I'll see you soon Rin-sensei." I waved and gave a smile before walking backwards slightly. The sun had risen over the horizon halfway no and it was time for them to depart.

"Bye my dear. Have fun with your friends." She waved to me before her and her teammates turned and walked onto the Leaf Highway. I watched them go before I turned and jogged back to the hospital.

"Please let them come home." I whispered as I walked back into the hospital and back to Sasuke's room.

* * *

"There you are! Mom is worried sick, she didn't know where you went and she had sent me out to find you as soon as I woke up!" Kiba hollered when I walked into the room. Sasuke was awake and sitting up in bed, eating soup Kiba had probably brought him.

"Sorry... I had to come though. Is she mad?" I asked walking over and sitting next to Sasuke on the bed.

"Furious! She thought someone had kidnapped you! We have to go home now." He grumbles, crossing his arms. I noticed Akamaru wasn't with him, meaning he had probably just ran here the second he woke up. Also, his hair was al over the place - worse than usual - and he was dressed in his pajamas.

"Not yet, please. I'll go home later, please Kiba." I begged, clasping my hands together.

Kiba looked at me, his eyes partially narrowed. He crossed his arms, "Mm fine. But when it's time to come home, mom's gonna come pick you up. I'm just relieved you're safe. Behave and I'll see you later." He grumbled roughly, giving my cheek a kiss and pulling me into a brisk and tight hug before he said a goodbye to Sasuke and then he left.

"Kiba seemed upset." Sasuke observed pushing his bowl away. I picked it up and set it on the chair next to the bed. I shrugged out of my jacket and gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"He is, but he'll be better soon. I did sneak out last night after I got home." I said, giving a faint chuckle.

He shook his head before pulling on a strand of hair, "You know better, but I appreciate you coming." He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes where still dull and sad from the grief he had witnessed just a few hours before.

I threw an arm over his shoulders and nuzzled his cheek playfully with my nose, "It was no problem really, we are best friends right?" I told him. Hinata was my main girl, but Sasuke had become another of my best friends.

"Yeah, we are." He agreed.

"And Naru-kun right?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes before smiling at me, "And Naruto." He admitted, giving a tiny smile.

I giggled before pulling on a strand of his hair, the piece that hung down the side of his face, "You're filthy. When did you shower?" I scrunched my nose up.

"Yesterday morning." He mumbled. I stuck my tongue out.

"Go shower Sasuke. You smell." I laughed, shoving him out of the bed. He gave a small chuckle before walking to the bathroom that was in the room. He opened and then shut the door. I heard the water turn on and I laid against the white pillows.

Sasuke needed to heal his mind. He had been put through a ton of grief and it was best if he forgot it. It was going to be hard - since I still had trouble trying to forget my previous family and move on. Since it would be best that I tried to, even though I wanted to find them and see them again. - but Sasuke had a stronger mental stability than I did, so it shouldn't be to hard for him to heal up.

I gave a sigh and rolled over onto my stomach, burying my face in between the two pillows. I grabbed my stuffed dog and held it to the side of my face as I gave an over exaggerated exhale into the sheets and mattress. This was going to suck.

I heard the water shut off, and then a few minutes later the door opened and I heard Sasuke's bare feet walk back to the bed. I felt the mattress creak and sink as he sat down. I looked up at him from under my bangs. He pulled my beanie off and held it in his hands.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked, twirling it around his index finger.

"A gift from Rin-sensei." I told him, snatching it back and setting it on my blue jacket. I rolled back and laid flat on my back, my hands at my stomach as I peered up at him through my bangs.

"I like it. It's nice." He said, giving off another smile. He was smiling a lot. Even more than he had before. They where all fake, I could tell because I was really good at giving off fake smiles when I was upset. And that's exactly what he was doing right now. He wanted to look alright, even though he wasn't.

"Thank you," I blew the hair out of my face, "Hey should I cut my hair? It's getting really long and kind of irritating." I asked him, moving my hands from my stomach and putting them behind my head.

"If you want, I like it. It's really pretty. When was the last time you cut it?" He questioned tilting his head to the side. He picked up another strand of it and held it between his fingers.

"I don't really remember. When I was rescued my hair barely reached my shoulders, so I must've cut it before that. I don't know for sure though." I sighed, the stuffed dog still clutched in my arms.

"Oh. Can you tell me what happened to make you lose your memory?" He asked quietly, not looking at me, but out the window as the sun rose fully and the village lightened up as morning fully came around.

"I can try. It hurts when I try and remember to much. But I'll tell you what I remember." I told him, sitting up from my former laying down position, "where should I start? Mm, well I was born on December 4th as you and the gang all know," I bit my lip again as I tried to remember my thoughts and memories. I was vaguely aware of a dull throbbing from the back of my mind, but I pushed it away, "My older brothers name is... Hi-Dan I. Think, I'm not 100% sure. I had a mother, but I didn't have a father. I don't remember him, I think he died when I was a baby." I stopped and put my hand to my temple and massaged it as the throbbing became louder and more prominent.

"You okay?" He questioned.

I gave a stiff nod, "Just a headache... Happens sometimes." I grunted out before the pain faded away. I shook my head and continued, "I don't remember anything except that, and I was taken when I was 2. The man, I don't remember his name, but he said he wanted to raise me because I had my chakra coils developed almost fully at 2 and they where large for a baby. Or something along the lines of that. It hurts to remember." I coughed before shaking my head to try and rid it of the constant throbbing that had begun again.

"You don't have to say anymore." He told me quietly.

"This is the last thing I remember. I was saved by two ANBU and when I was brought here, Hokage-sama treated me with such kindness and he immediately put me under Tsume's care. He told me I was special and lucky to be rescued. He made e feel welcomed." I gave a smile, my eyes closed in joy.

"That's good, it really is. It would've sucked if you hadn't of come here. None of us would be friends." He told me, giving a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess." I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"Tired?" He laughed.

"N-" I was cut off as I gave a large yawn, stretching my jaws and my tongue came out of my mouth like a puppy's. Damn Yoru and Toku, their little canine yawns rubbed off on me.

"Liar. You should take a nap. You came here pretty late and woke up early." He suggested.

I rubbed my eyes, "I'm not really a morning person. Tsume usually has to drag me off the bed or throw the blankets and pillows off for me to wake up. I surprised myself I got up to say bye to my sensei." I mumbled, feeling my eyelids grow heavy.

Sasuke gave a chuckle as I slid back down into the bed, laying on my stomach. I used my arms to stuff the pillow up under my head. I snuggled into it, turning my head to face Sasuke.

"I'll see you in a few...hours." I said, giving another yawn before closing my eyes. I felt his hand on my head and then he said a goodnight.

I fell asleep after that.

* * *

_I woke up in the bed, but Sasuke was missing. I rubbed my eyes, looking around at the dimly lit room,"Sasuke?" I called out._

_"Sasuke isn't here sweet heart." I heard a ghostly female voice say. I looked around, frowning slightly._

_"Who said that?" I called out, my fists clenching into the blanket._

_"Oh, I forgot you lost your memories. But I'm very sad to hear you don't remember me." The girl said again. I turned my head to the left, pinpointing her voice. I squinted my crimson eyes seeing a dark figure._

_"What's your name?" I asked as the figure came closer. As it did, I saw her for the first time. She had raven black hair, pale white skin, and a torn dress that came to her knees. The ends where gray and frayed, she had long white socks on and black heeled shoes. She looked at me with black eyes._

_"I am sad you forgot. After all, I was your very first best friend." She laughed. Her voice was strangely melodic and I gave a smile._

_"You sound familiar. Maybe, but I can't.. I can't remember." I told her, scrunching my brow In a frown._

_"I go by many names, and I take many different forms. This is a different form from the first one I showed you when you where still a baby. You called me Hana I believe." She giggled, her voice smooth and whispery. _

_"Hana? It sounds so familiar. I have a sister named Hana, but you aren't her." I frowned deeper, racking my brain to try and remember. But all I got was a shocking throb that made me give a pains squeak and hold my head._

_"Ah, so it's still in place. Hmm, how very dreadful. I guess I'll have to start over." she gave a sigh and looked down, "that is so very terrible." She looked back at me and I saw she had faint black markings going around her arms, legs and lining her face, "I am Jashina. The female counterpart of my twin brother Jashin. We are a god and our believers are called Jashinist. You awakened me when you first made yourself bleed. You won't remember, but you did and I am know a part of you. You don't remember because a memory seal - a very powerful one - was placed on you the night you where kidnapped." She told me, floating to sit at the edge of the bed._

_"Can you give me my memories back?" I asked, hopeful._

_"That... My dear. Is something I cannot do. I too lost my memories when you lost yours. I only remember certain events in your life. But I do not remember where you came from, who your family was, and who captured you. Those where locked away the moment yours were." She explained._

_I looked down and pouted, "How can I get them back?" I questioned._

_"That I am not to sure of. Maybe a memory jump or a certain event will help. But as far as I know. That seal is the thing blocking your memory and it won't be coming off__ for many, many years to come." She told me, giving a helpless shrug._

_"This sucks." I sighed, flopping backwards back on the bed._

_"Yes it does. But it's something you have to live with." She started fading away, "Oh, it's time for me to go. My time and chakra here are fading. I'll see you again when it's time for the real test. I'll be here, you won't see me but you will hear me. Bye Shi. You certainly are one special little girl." She gave one last haunting giggle before I felt her hand on my face before it faded away and her presence left._

_I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. This was much to strange, even for me. It was to much for me to handle. _

_"Ugh, why is this happening to me." I yelled out, sitting back up in bed. I bent my knees and put my head in my hands, setting my elbows on my thighs, "Why can't I remember. Why is there a seal on me." I cried out. _

_I closed my eyes, feeling tears fall from them and dripping down my cheeks, "God this is so horrible." I cried._

_I cried. And cried and cried and cried, until I had put myself unconscious once again._

_"Shi." I heard my name. I froze and opened my eyes tears falling and my nose streaming._

_"Who said that." I croaked out._

_"Shi come on wake up." I heard the voice say. It sounded like, "-Sasuke?" I whispered, removing my hands and looking around. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand._

_"Where are you?" I called out._

_"Wake up." I heard again._

"Wake up Shi. Come on." This time I heard it clearly and I opened my eyes with a jolt. I sat up only o bump my head into Sasuke's. We gave similar grunts and held our heads.

"What happened?!" I said, my eyes wide once more.

"A nightmare. You where mumbling and kicking in your sleep. Why are you crying?" He questioned, holding my face still.

"I'm not..." I stopped when I put my hand to my face, feeling tears on my face.

"Yes you are, or where. The others are here, they just went to get us lunch. They should be back soon. Hinata brought you some clothes." He told me, releasing my face. He handed me a pair of folded up clothing and I held it to my chest.

"Sorry for that." I gave a fake smile.

"It's alright. Go shower." He told me. I gave a nod and slid out of bed and stumble/walked to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and set the clothes on the floor.

I stripped myself of my pajamas and undergarments and stepped into the shower. I plopped down and turned the water on. It was freezing cold, but I welcomed it, actually enjoying the sheer coldness of it. I felt the water run down my back and face.

I decided just to rinse, I could shower when I got home. I turned the water off and stood up.

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself before stepping out. I heard the hospital door open and Naruto's loud and obnoxious voice filtered through. I smiled hearing it.

I grabbed my borrowed clothes and quickly slid them on. Hinata was a bit taller than me so the pants where a bit long and the sleeves came past my hands. I still wore the same underwear from yesterday - as gross as it was. I hung the towel up to dry and walked out of the bathroom, my long hair dripping against my thighs.

"Shi!" Naruto all but yelled and then I was aware I was sitting on the floor, my butt stinging painfully.

"Nice to see I'm loved. Now get off you fat tub of ramen." I joked, shoving him off. He laughed, standing up and grabbing my hands to pull me up. The force he pulled me up, I crashed into his chest and he fell backwards bumping into Sasuke, who in turn fell on the bed.

Sasuke shoved Naruto off him, and I rolled to the side so Naruto ended up hitting the floor with a loud Thud. We all started laughing and then Hinata told us they had brought us lunch.

"What'd ya bring Hina-chan?" I asked, sitting up on the bed in a butterfly position. Sasuke and Naruto sat on either side of me, while Kiba, Shika and Choji sat around us in the chairs they had brought in.

"I... well I ummm... I made rice and veggie miso soup. Plus I was able to bring two canteens of Almond Milk for us to drink." She said quietly, opening up her bag and pulling out a rather large, white box and two canteens.

I grabbed the closest canteen and felt it was ice cold, "oh this is cold." I smiled putting it to my cheek and smiling.

She gave a small giggle, "of course it is. I just took it out of the fridge." She opened up the box and set it at the edge of the bed, "Take as much as you guys need." She waved us over.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata and I only took a small portion of the huge box, while Naruto, Kiba and Choji took a large portion for themselves.

"Jeez, save some for us in case we want more you guys." I laughed, ruffling Naruto's wild sun-kissed hair.

He flinched away and tugged on a strand of my still damp hair, "if you wanted more you would've got more am I right?" He snarked out cheekily, taking a huge scoop of the rice with his chopsticks and sticking it in his mouth so his cheeks puffed up to two times their original size.

I rolled my eyes and decided not to argue with him. I took a bite of my lunch and my eyes widened, "Wow, Hina-chan thish ish good." I told her, my mouth full of food.

"Swallow before you speak." Sasuke told me, his eyes closed as he ate more clumps of the rice.

I flicked his chopstick and it hit his nose. I swallowed, "I can eat however I want." I told him before looking at Hinata, "Teach me your cooking skills, oh amazing one." I laughed.

Hinata's face turned beet red and she tapped her index finger together, "S-sure. And thank y-you for the c-compliment." She stuttered out lightly, her eyes drawn downward.

"No problem." I winked, before nudging Naruto with my elbow lightly.

"This is good Hinata-chan." he smiled at her, his teeth showing and eyes closed.

Hinata's face went an even darker shade of red, I was worried she would pass out. She took a big breath, "T-thank you N-Naruto-kun." She nodded her head, setting her chopsticks into the now empty box.

I set mine in as did Sasuke and the others, "Sooo... What should we do?" I said, laying back against the pillow my hands at my stomach.

"Well. the nurse said Sasuke can't leave until tomorrow. And I think we should head back to the Academy, since lunch is almost over..." Kiba said looking at the clock. It read 11:50.

"Oh yeah, you guys should go. You think mom's mad I skipped today?" I asked, nervously running my fingers through a piece of my hair.

"Naw. I skipped this mornings lectures too. But Shikamaru filled me in, so I'm going to head back for the remainder of the day. You can stay here if you want I guess. Mom assumes you'd miss anyways." Kiba shrugged.

"So she's really not mad I'm missing?" I repeated, unable to believe what I was hearing. Tsume was BIG on education and I was sure, she'd be furious I skipped class today. She sent us to school when we where sick and weak from fever. She was that much into us getting our grades up and our potentials fulfilled. Se wouldn't take, me skipping lightly.

"She understand why Shi." Kiba told me flatly.

I rose a brow, "Okay then. So I guess I'll see you later." I said softly.

Kiba nodded and went to the door, opening it. Hinata hugged me before going outside. Naruto gave me and Sasuke a double-hug - as much as Sasuke grumbled to the 'dope' to get off - before he actually let go and bounced out of the hospital room.

Choji and Shikamaru waved goodbye before they too left. Kiba shut the door and we where left in silence.

* * *

I fell back against the hospital bed and looked up at the ceiling. I bent one knee up, "Sooo what do you wanna do?" I looked at him from under my bangs.

He shrugged, facing away and looking out the window. His legs hung over the edge of the bed. His demeanor changed almost immediately.

I sat up and crawled to sit next to him. I set myself next to him, my shorter legs hanging next to his, "Sasuke are you okay?" I turned my head to look at him, my hair hanging over my shoulder.

He just shrugged and turned his head away from mine. I looked at his lap and saw his hands where clenched into fists and they where shaking lightly.

I moved and kneeled behind him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "It's gonna be fine. I promise." I told him.

"No it's not. My family's gone and they won't ever come back. They're dead Shi, nothing it ever going to be 'Fine' ever again." He hissed out, anger seeping into his voice and he looked down. I felt his shoulders tense up.

"It will be. Trust me." I said again, putting my cheek next to his.

He pushed away from me and stood up, going to sit in the chair by the window. He looked up and stared at me. His eyes where strangely cold and angered, "It isn't Shi. Get it through your head. My family is dead. Dead. Meaning I can never see them again, I can never talk to them again. I can never hug them or tell them I care for them. Because Itachi killed them off one by one. You wouldn't understand Shi." He snarled out, his nails digging into his palms.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at him, my red eyes flashing, "Sasuke," I said roughly. I stood and stood in front of him, "Sasuke look at me." I told him. He looked up at me his eyes still shadowed and cold.

"What do you have to say now." He asked out his voice still upset, not meeting my eyes quite.

I put my hands on his face and forced him to stare into my eyes, "You are going to be okay. Listen up. I lost my family too. But I was to little to remember them plus I have my thoughts and memories of them sealed away. Probably forever. So don't tell me that I don't understand Sasuke. I understand just as well as you do. My family could be dead, they could be missing or they probably don't care about me and forgot I am gone. I lost a family and you lost one," I looked away momentarily my throat tightening. I swallowed and turned back, "but we will always remember them," I moved a hand and put it on his chest, "We'll remember them in here. In our hearts. My brothers name is Hidan. Ats as much as I can remember. I won't forget that. And you shouldn't forget the good times you had with them. Okay?" I told him.

He nodded sullenly, "Alright." He sighed, "Shi do you miss your family?"

"Everyday. I wish I could see them and be with them again. But then if I hadn't been taken, I never would have met Hina-chan, Naruto-kun, Shika, Choji and you, Sasuke." I smiled warmly at him, tears prickling the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah... I guess I'm kinda glad we met you too." He said, giving a sad smile.

"That's good." I giggled, "You wanna know something else?" I whispered dramatically.

"What?" He snorted good-naturedly.

"I love you. And Naruto. And Hina-chan. And Shika. And Choji, Sakura, Shino, even Ino. You guys made me feel like I belonged, despite how mean Ino is. You guys make me feel like I have a new family." I smiled, moving closer and wrapping my arms around his neck, my face burying into his hair.

He wrapped his arms around my back and I felt him smile.

We were going to be okay.

* * *

**So I finished this chapter xD**

**i apologize for the crapyness of it. I got stuck halfway through and just winged the rest of it .-.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Oh. Shi has baby feelings for Sasuke at the moment, but she's to dense to notice them, even though Tsume figured it out.**

**She cares for him deeply (probably her instincts from her previous like kicking it, right?) but she does love him. Yeup.**

**I hate writers block so much xD I sat here for an hour writing, going back, rewriting and then erasing. -.-**

**Ugh. Sorry AGAIN if you didn't like it Cx**

**Y'all give meh ideas for some future things yeah? Ill shout you out if I pick yours :3**

**I might make a side story for this with YOUR ideas.**

**Answer to the Question:** I am currently ALL caught up to the manga. I just read the update and OH MY GAWD it is AMAZING. Cx I read LITERALLY 400 chapters in ONE day to catch up xD I'm awesome right? (whispers: NOT) lol.

**Question of the day: **_If you could have a personal servant ONLY ONE from ANY anime who would you choose and why? Remember only ONE person c;_

**-IcePrincess❤**


End file.
